


Scarlett Dreams

by Alex_Sage



Series: Scarlett [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Terminal Illness, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sage/pseuds/Alex_Sage
Summary: Scarlett was normal but she always dreamed of being extraordinary. Of course she never expected her dream would come true in the form of a letter, school, wand, and four friends that sometimes seem more trouble than they're worth.





	1. You're a Wizard

I watched as the birds that nest in the tree outside my window twittered at each other and flapped their wings. It looked as though two of them were talking. They were sitting on a branch tweeting at each other. I hoped they weren’t fighting and imagined they were just talking about the weather like people do. Then one flew away. I watched the bird fly away and wished I could join them up in the clouds soaring freely. 

“Scarlett! It’s time for breakfast!” I could hear my mother’s call from downstairs. Climbing down from my window sill I ran out of my bedroom and down the steps before flying into the kitchen and hopping up on one of barstools. “Careful you’re going to run into something going that fast” mom scolded lightly. 

“Sorry mom” I mumbled as she placed a plate full of scrambled eggs down in front of me. 

“Morning all” Dad called walking into the kitchen rifling through the mail. 

“Morning dear. Do you have an interview today?” mother asked seeing dad was wearing a button up shirt and tie. 

“Yup, the new newspaper factory in town. I’m hoping to get an administrative position” Dad explained. As mom turned back to her cooking “bills, bills, bills” dad muttered as he flipped through the mail. 

“Relax Edgar” mom spoke to him in her normal calming manner. “My job at the hospital is enough to cover the expenses until you get another job” 

Dad let off an exasperated sigh. “Of course Lydia” then he paused examining a letter closely. “What’s this?” 

“What is it dear” mom looked over dad’s shoulder at the tan parchment letter sealed with a red spot of wax. “Oh my goodness” mother exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth.   
__________________  
I sat up in my room curled up on my bed. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. I mean every kid wishes magic exists to some extent. However to have your mother tell you that it flat out is real and that she is a witch and that your a witch and now you get to go to some magical boarding school for witches and wizards. It’s a little overwhelming.

Another loud bought of yelling erupted from downstairs. I cringed and covered my ears burying my head in my pillow. Dad was mad. Him and mom had talked for a long time before he left for his interview. Then mom came and talked to me and told me what happened and showed me her wand and explained that magic actually existed. Then dad came back and mom talked to him again. They sent me to my room and had been arguing ever sense. 

I didn’t get quite why dad was so mad. I mean mom had good reasons for not telling us about magic. I mean just because I can’t think of any doesn’t mean it there wasn’t any. I closed my eyes buried in my pillow and blanket trying to drown out all the yelling with the joy of my dreams.   
____________  
Diagon Alley. I was standing in a walking street full of people dressed for halloween with my mother muttering to herself reading the list of things I needed for school. This wasn’t normal. Most schools required pencils, paper, textbooks however this school was different it wanted a cauldron, robes, and a rat, cat, or owl. 

“Scarlett are you alright dear?” She asked. I looked up at her and nodded she just smiled down at me. “Don’t worry I was a little shell shocked the first time I was in Diagon Alley but you get used to it in fact your grandparents own a shop down here perhaps once we have all your supplies we’ll pop in for a visit how does that sound.” 

“Yes I hope grandma made cookies” I exclaimed then thought about something “wait grandma and grandpa are wizards?”

“That’s right you see I grew up in the wizard world but when I got older and met your father I gave it all up to be with him” Mom told me as we walked down the alley. 

“Oh that’s sweet” I smiled up at her. There was an exclamation to my left and I turned to see a group of kids gathered around one shop looking in the window. “Mom what’s that?” I pointed toward the shop. 

“Oh that’s a broom shop” she explained simply. 

“Why are a bunch of kids getting excited about a broom shop?” I inquired curiously. 

My mother smiled down at me like she did when she had a happy surprise for me “it’s a flying broom shop” she further told. “People ride on brooms to fly around and play games” 

“Ooooh” I drew out the syllable my eyes locked on the shop like all the other kids now. “Can I get a broom?”

My mother chuckled “unfortunately they don’t allow first years to have brooms dear but we can see about it when you’re older.” She paused thinking “Actually I might still have my old broom somewhere in the attic we might be able to dig it out when we get home if you’d like”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” I cheered. 

She laughed “come now we got to get some wizard money before we can buy anything” 

“Wizard money?” I inquired as we kept walking away the broom shop fading into the background. 

“That’s right wizards have their own form of currency separate from muggle money. We can get it exchanged at Gringotts the wizard bank though” She clarified pointing down the alley at the large white building we were headed toward. 

“What’s a muggle?” I questioned. I was learning so much in just a short walk I hoped I could remember it all. 

“A person that doesn’t have magic” Mom explained. 

I thought for a moment “so dad’s a muggle?”

“Yes that’s right” she hesitantly replied. I got the idea mom didn’t really want to talk about dad right now so I stopped my quizzing as we reached the bank. “Now stay close to me Letty. These are goblins we’re dealing with not the most friendly of creatures.”

“Mom” I groaned at the nickname. 

“Come now I think Letty is a beautiful nickname” Mom stated. 

“Maybe when you were a kid” I gave her a look she scoffed and ruffled my hair. 

We entered the bank and I immediately shuffled closer to mom. I had heard the word goblin come out of my mother’s mouth but I didn’t think she meant literal goblins. Yet there they were beed eyed, pointy eared, and sharp toothed goblins. I didn’t say anything as my mother talked to one of the clerks about exchanging the money. My eyes were busy looking all around me. 

The place was a vast hall sculpted out of incredible marble and brass. I was in awe. Staring up at the glass ceiling. My mind had wandered to the point of me making shapes out of the clouds that passed over head through the window until my mother rising from her seat drew my attention. 

I shuffled after her out of the building and back on to the street. The next couple shops were a blur. My mother didn’t let me stop for five seconds for fear of me getting myself in trouble. Which was a completely wrong assumption. When we got my pet. I was set on getting a coal black cat that was in the shop window however after the slinky monster clawed at me when I was in there. I settled for my mother recommended screech owl. 

“What are you going to name him?” Mom asked as we headed out of the shop.

“I don’t know” I replied eyeing the twittering bird who stared right back at me from inside his cage. “How about… Feathers?” 

My mom scoff “very creative” I just shrugged “guess that means you won’t be in Ravenclaw then” 

“Ravenclaw?” I asked confused. 

“oh Ravenclaw is one of the houses at Hogwarts. The other three are Gryffindor, Slytherin, and my house Hufflepuff. Each house has different traits they value and every student gets sorted into a house when they get to school” 

“Cool” I smiled “which house do you think I’ll be in then if not Ravenclaw?” 

“I don’t know you’re defiant like a gryffindor, clever like a slytherin, and kind like a hufflepuff. Plus creativity isn’t the only determiner for Ravenclaw.” She responded. 

“You’re no help mom” I muttered. She smiled and pulled me into a side hug. Releasing me as we kept walking to read over my school list. 

“Oh dear” she paused and dug in one of the bags “we’ve forgotten your potions book.” She sighed “here I’ll go get it. Go on into ollivanders there and get your wand I’ll meet you outside.” She pointed to a shop across the way that was labeled ollivanders wand shop.

She handed me some of the wizard money before she headed off back to Flourish and Blotts. I walked through the crowd to the wand shop. Walking in was like walking into an ice box. It was freezing I pulled my light jacket tighter around my small frame. The shop’s floorboards creaked under my feet in protest as I walked forward on them. There was a little desk in the center of the room surrounded on three sides by shelves and facing the door. 

I reached up and rang the small bell on the desk. It’s small ding echoed through the silent shelves. It felt uncomfortable being alone in such a creepy store. 

“Well hello Ms. Tanner” 

I nearly jumped right out of my skin wiping around to see a tall lanky man with frizzy white hair that stuck out in all manner of angles standing behind me. “Hello” I replied once my heart had calmed enough to let me. “Are you Mr. Ollivander?” 

The man smiled and walked around me to the desk “indeed I am and you are Scarlett Tanner. Ah I remember when your mother came in here to get her wand. Time flies doesn’t it” he paused as if to think back into the past. Before snapping out of it suddenly “but what we want to focus on now is your wand. Now which is your wand arm?” He inquired picking up a tape measure from his desk. 

“Well I write with my right so-“ 

“Very good extend it for me will you?” He cut me off and I did as I was told he began to measure my arm and hand in various locations. Until he reached my shoulder at which point he let go of the tape measure and turned to go into the shelves muttering to himself. The tape measure however didn’t fall to the ground like one would expect it simply just kept measuring me. 

I watched it curiously the wandmaker having disappeared among the shelves of wand boxes. He reappeared moments later with a box in hand. “Um sir?” I glanced questionly at the tape measure that was measuring the length of my forehead. 

“Ah sorry” he waved his hand and the measure retreated back to his desk “it tends to get a little over zealous sometimes.” I nodded as if I understood however I simply did not. “Now I believe this one will be the trick” He handed me a light tan wand with beautiful carvings running up it. I took it in with astonishment. “Well have a try.” He encouraged. 

I, not sure what to do, gave the wand a slight swipe to the side. A paper weight that moments ago had been firmly planted on the elderly man's desk went flying down a row of shelves followed by a crash and the sound of wood splintering. 

“Sorry” I murmured as the man took the wand from my hand still staring after the paper weight. 

“I don’t believe this is the one” he sat the wand on his desk and disappeared into the shelves again. I could hear him muttering and tried to lean forward to see where he had disappeared to but he quickly re-emerged. A new wand in tow. “Alright let’s try this one” he opened the box and presented me with a sleek black wand that was shorter than the previous one but no less spectacular. 

I moved this wand in a flowing motion making a small circle. Ollivanders chair promptly went spinning and clattered on to the floor. The wandmaker removed this wand from my hand. “Ah well let’s try again” he entered the shelves again but this time he wasn’t out of view yet when he stopped and turned back to look at a shelf right behind his desk. He slowly approached the shelf and pulled a very dusty box from it. Looking at it skeptically then looking at me then looking back at the box. 

“I would never have thought” he murmured so lightly if we weren’t the only ones in the shop I never would have even known he had spoken. The man walked over to me and pulled out the wand slowly. This wand was far simpler than the other two. It had no decorative carvings or sleek finishes. It was gray and held the aged lines of regular wood as decoration. It was longer than either of the other wands and was formed in the shape of an elongated teardrop. With a round smooth end that descended into a point. 

Slowly the wand maker extended it to me. The moment my hand touched the wood I felt a great surge of warmth and I felt as though the entire alley was filled with flames. Not to destroy anything or burn but just simply to warm. I smiled happily as I saw the man do the same. 

“I believe we have found the perfect wand for you” he declared. “Funny, that wand there has been the stubbornest of wands I believe I’ve ever had in this shop. Surprising since its core is that of dragon heartstring. But the Ash it is carved from and it’s length of a dramatic 14 inches make a large counterbalance to negate the more accepting nature of it’s core” 

“A wand can be stubborn?” I asked bewildered. 

“Indeed you see my dear girl the wand chooses the wizard. And that wand which I might add is very old wand. Having been here for many a century. Has only ever chosen one wizard and that my dear is you.” 

I looked closely at my wand. It was so simple but I could feel the power within it. “It’s incredible sir” I told him.

“Indeed and I believe it a sign we can expect incredible things from you as well my dear” the man smiled. 

“Thank you sir” I looked up at him gratefully as he chuckled happily. I paid him and hurried out of the shop finding my mother standing outside double checking the bags to make sure she definitely had everything this time. “Mom! Mom! Mom! Look at my wand isn’t it amazing” 

I cheered holding it up so she could see. “Quite my dear” she smiled at it “and long to, my goodness.” 

“It’s 14 inches, made of ash, and has dragon heartstring at its core” I informed her repeating what Ollivander had told me. 

“Wonderful. Now why don’t we head over to your grandparents shop for some cookies before we go home” She suggested. 

I nodded vigorously as we hurried along. That day was incredible it felt like I was walking on air. I had a wand and a pet owl and all the supplies I needed for wizard school. After seeing my grandparents who were thrilled to hear I was a witch and would be attending Hogwarts we went home. The next day after that I climbed into the attic and found my mom’s old broom and took it outside to give it a whirl. 

Mom had tried to coach me on how to use the broom. I however was to excited at the prospect of actually flying to remember much of what she said. When I first took off I felt my heart go soaring. It was like my biggest wish coming true a sense of weightlessness and wind blowing through my hair. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt to just fly.

Unfortunately it only lasted a few seconds as moments later I had accidentally steered myself into the great oak tree that sat outside my window. My mom had looked me up and down and fused over me for fifteen minutes straight checking me for cuts and bandaging the bloody gash I had on my leg. I however didn’t mind the scraps as I was mourning the now split in half broom that was rendered inoperable. 

Two boring horribly normal months later and I was getting out of the car at Kings Cross station with my mother and all my school supplies about to leave on the biggest adventure of my life.


	2. Four Troublemakers

“Mom where are we going?” I asked as I pushed my trolley full of stuff after my mother through Kings Cross. 

“Platform 9 ¾ darling” She replied simply. 

“Yeah you said that but it doesn’t exist does it?” I inquired. 

Mom just smiled and didn’t reply. I let off an exasperated sigh. Following her further through the station until we were standing between platforms nine and ten. “Ah here we are” she looked to a giant brick column right between the two platforms. 

“Mom what are-“ 

“Come on Letty” she put her hands on the either side of mine on the trolley handle. She pushed the trolley forward toward the column I closed my eyes and ducked my head thinking my mother was crazy for wanting to crash us into a stone column. However when the expected pain of us ramming into the brick didn’t happen I opened my eyes and looked around to see we were in a whole new part of the station. 

Before us sat a beautiful crimson and black train marked the Hogwarts express and all around us other witches and wizards milled about getting their children ready to go to school. “I love magic” I stated looking up at my mother who chuckled lightly and steered me forward onto the platform. 

We stopped in front of one of the doors to the train. “Okay you have all your supplies, your ticket-“ 

“Mom” I stopped her giving the woman a look as she paused where she had been fixing my thin blonde hair. 

“Sorry it’s just you’ll be gone till summer” the mother explained “I’m going to miss you” 

“Don’t worry mom like you said I’ll be back for Christmas and I’ll send letters all the time with Screechy” I gestured to my owl on the trolley. 

“Screechy?” Mom questioned with a smile “What happened to feathers?” 

“I might have forgotten what I named him a bit a go and came up with something else” I confessed. 

Mom scoffed and pulled me into a hug “I’m going to miss you so much” 

“I’ll miss you to mom” I told her squeezing her tight. 

“I love you” she whispered. 

“I love you to” I mumbled into her shoulder. 

We finally pulled apart and she ushered me on to the train. With all my stuff I shuffled down the little hallway passing compartments that were all filled with people. I weaved among different people looking for a place until I passed one and got a sudden warm feeling from it. I backpedaled and looked in the compartment to see a boy about my age with with light brown hair reading a book. 

I got these vibes about people often. Mom said when I was younger she was sure it was my magical abilities coming out. I could always tell when someone was feeling something really strong or if they were in good fortune or bad. This was one of the good vibes. I had learned over the years to trust the vibes I got. So I opened the door to the compartment. 

“Hello can I sit here?” I asked. 

The boy looked up from his book. “Yeah sure” he murmured. I shuffled in and got all my stuff settled before taking the seat right across from the boy. 

“I’m Scarlett Tanner by the way” I extended my hand. 

The boy smiled lightly “Remus, Remus Lupin” we shook hands and Remus raised his book to read again.

“The Girl Who Could Fly?” I read the title happily “that’s one of my favorites” 

Remus glanced at the cover and looked at me with a mild look of surprise “mine to.” He admitted “and if with everything going on I felt it was appropriate” he gestured around us. 

“I know what you mean. I only learned about magic the beginning of July now we’re here and just it’s incredible”

Remus laughed lightly “I take your parents were muggles?” The boy inquired. 

“No just my father my mom is witch but she didn’t tell us until I got my letter” I explained simply. 

“My mother’s a muggle my dad a wizard” Remus told me. “But I knew that he was since I was little.” 

“So I guess this isn’t all so shocking to you” I realized that I must of sounded kinda silly with my exclamation. 

“Well I mean magic no but all this Hogwarts stuff is still pretty incredible” He informed. I smiled immediately feeling relaxed. 

It was then that the door to the compartment suddenly flew open. A boy with shoulder length black hair came in and quickly closed the door behind him stepping onto the bench Remus was on flattening against the wall watching carefully as two girls walked by probably looking for him. Once they were gone he sighed and stepped off the bench. That was about when he realized me and Remus existed. 

“Oh, uh hi” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly “sorry for barging in on you there I was trying to avoid my cousins.” He explained speaking with obvious distaste of his relatives “My names Sirius Black” he smiled at us. 

“I’m Scarlett Tanner” I introduced “this is Remus Lupin. You can join us if you want” I offered. 

“Thanks” Sirius smiled coming over to sit next to me. There was a slight jerking as the train chugged into motion. 

“Why were you avoiding your cousins?” I asked curious “if that’s not to prying” I added realizing it might have been rude of me to ask. 

“It’s fine. They wanted me to sit with them and their Slytherin friends” Sirius explained. 

“What’s wrong with Slytherin isn’t it just one of the Hogwarts houses?” I asked confused. 

Sirius scoffed “let me guess you just found out about magic this summer?” 

“Am I that obvious?” I inquired. Feeling slightly embarrassed for my ignorance. 

“Just a little bit but that’s not a bad thing” Remus explained setting his book down in his lap. 

“There wasn’t one bad witch or wizard that didn’t come out of Slytherin personally it’s the last house I’d ever want to be in.” The raven haired boy stated. 

The compartment door was once again flown open suddenly and two boys were gruffly tossed in by an aggravated looking conductor. “Here you go there’s room in this compartment now don’t let me catch you causing anymore trouble or I’ll have you expelled before we get to the school” The man threatened the boys before closing the compartment door and storming down the hall. 

The boys picked themselves up and turned to us one of them muttering something under his breath. I suspect something fairly hostile to the conductor at that. 

“Welcome” Sirius greeted them simply. 

The boy who had muttered scoffed “thanks and sorry about that the man there just caught us after we were in a bit of a tussle.” The boy paused as if debating if that was the right word to use in describing the event. “Anyway my names James Potter this is my mate Peter Pettigrew” 

“Nice to meet you” Sirius shook hands with James as he sat down next to him and Peter sat next to Remus. “I’m Sirius Black. These fine people are Scarlett Tanner and Remus Lupin.” 

“Nice to meet you all” James nodded. He was definitely the more extroverted one of the pair. Seeing as Peter had barely done more than make eye contact with the rest of us. James had unkempt wild black hair and glasses. While Peter was small with sandy blonde hair. 

“So what conversation did we interrupt?” James inquired once introductions were out of the way. 

“We were telling Scarlett here about the Hogwarts houses. Poor girl here never even knew magic existed until this summer” Sirius informed. 

“Hey” I snapped indignantly. “You guys really know how to make a girl feel dumb” 

“Oh deepest apologize your highness” Sirius stood and gave me a slight bow. 

I rolled my eyes attempting to be mad at him but couldn’t help but laugh at the tomfoolery and the dopey smile he adorned. “Alright sit down and continue. So if Slytherin is the worst house then which is the best” 

“Gryffindor” James and Sirius stated in unison then turned to each other proudly. I rolled my eyes as both Peter and Remus chuckled. The latter having raised up his book again. 

“Okay why Gryffindor?” I was now growing amused by this somewhat educational experience. 

“They are the brave, the bold, the daring” Sirius spoke proudly of them. 

“My family has been in Gryffindor for generations only the finest witches and wizards come out of that house” James added with glee. 

“Plus where else would you want to be know it all Ravenclaw or weak Hufflepuff” Sirius scoffed. 

“My mothers a Hufflepuff” I snapped glaring at the boy. 

He stood again “my deepest apologize-“ I grabbed his arm and pulled the boy back down onto the seat. 

“I’m so excited for this school year it’s going to be the best” James voiced. 

“True the only thing that would make it better was if we could bring brooms” Sirius agreed.

“Completely” James exclaimed the boys then spiraled off on a tangent about something called Quidditch. Which I gathered was some kind of game. 

“What’s quidditch?” I asked innocently. 

Both boys turned on me with shock. “You don’t know what quidditch is?” Sirius gasped. 

“Okay move over I must educate” James ordered shoving Sirius over and sitting between me and the long haired boy. “Quidditch dear Scarlett is the most incredible and magnificent game ever invented. It’s a game of strategy and skill.” 

“Okay” I drew out the syllable. “How do you play?” 

“You’re on brooms, two teams of seven try to get the ball a quaffle through hoods on their opponents side of the field game ends when one player catches one of the other balls called a gold snitch and you try not to be taken out by two other balls called bludgers.” Remus explained over top his book simply. 

“Over simplification” James decreed. “Now listen and I will tell what it really means to play quidditch”

I spent the next hour of our train ride being instructed by James (with Sirius chiming in over his shoulder) on the enormity that is quidditch. By the end my head was flooded with knowledge. Some of it made sense some of it didn’t but all I knew was that James and Sirius were going to try for the team next year and I wanted to try with them. 

We all five talked for the rest of the train ride. Remus eventually abandoning his book as he was drawn into the conversation. Peter even opened up and little and talked with the rest of us. 

Before I even realized the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station and we were being forced to get off the train. We all grabbed up are stuff and shuffled off the train. In all the chaos of moving people in on the platform our little five person pod condensed tightly together. Instinctively all knowing we did not want to be seperated. 

“First years follow me! First years this way!” We all turned to see a giant of a man flagging down all the first year students. We shuffled toward him. Once he was relatively certain he had all the first years the giant man I later learned was named Hagrid lead us all down to the edge of Great Lake where numerous boats were docked. “Four to a boat!” Hagrid called as we loaded. 

We all exchanged looks as I was the last one to get in with only a leg in the boat. I sighed and went to get out hoping I could find a place on another one. However Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled me down into the boat.

“But there’s only suppose to be four to a boat” I whispered. 

“Relax that’s more of a guideline” James explained “plus you’d be lost without us I mean you didn’t even know what quidditch was before you met us.” 

I shot them glares but stayed where I was. When all the boats were loaded there was a moment of silence before suddenly all the boats started rowing themselves across the great expanse of water. I looked off the side at the water gliding by in awe. 

“Look at that” Remus murmured drawing my attention. I looked up and saw before me the massive castle that was Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Standing high and elegant freckled with lights and flames. I took a deep breath and soaked in the great sense of warmth that rolled off the building in waves. 

“That’s where we are going to be stay for the majority of the next seven years of our lives” James pointed out. 

“This is going to be awesome” Sirius voiced what was undoubtedly going through all our minds. 

We glided into the docks at the school and unloaded being leaded by Hagrid into the grand castle. Me and boys continued to stay together as we meandered on in the large herd of children. I watched as ghosts floated past and paintings waved at us in complete shock. 

Are group was handed off from Hagrid who wished all of us luck with our sorting. We were now being guided by a teacher who introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall through the castle. She stopped us all on a flight off stairs before two large wooden doors. Turning to us to speak. 

“In a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Any achievements will gain your house points any rule breaking will lose points. We will enter momentarily” With that she turned to the doors to check our timing. 

I took a deep breath. “I hope we’re all in the same house” I voiced. 

“Me to you guys are fun.” Sirius stated. 

“Gryffindor watch out cuz here we come” James declared confidentiality. 

“Relax” I looked up at Remus who was smiling at me. “Even if we don’t end up in the same house we can still hang out” the boy encouraged. 

I nodded “We better” 

Sirius scoffed “Like James said you’d be lost without us little Letty” 

I shoved the boy who laughed “oh shush only my mom can call me Letty” 

“Right this way please” Mcgonagall called down the steps we all walked forward. Going through the massive wooden doors. The hall beyond was luminous. Candles floated high above our heads drifting just below a beautifully starry ceiling that reflected the extravagant night sky. Four long tables stretched out before us lined with children. The banners above each signified a different house each I assumed. 

“Which table goes to which house” I inquired of James as we headed down the aisle. “The yellow one with the badger is Hufflepuff, the blue eagle is Ravenclaw, the green snake is Slytherin, and the red lion is Gryffindor.” He pointed out each. 

“thanks, but shouldn’t Ravenclaw be a raven?” I muttered still taking in the scene before me. 

The boy just shrugged eye wandering all over the massive room trying to take everything in just like me “I’m not the one who came up with it” 

We all pooled at the front of the hall before a couple steps that lead up to a raised platform which the a long table with numerous teachers sitting at it sat at. Mcgonagall revealed a stool in the center of the platform. Upon which sat a ratty brown old pointed hat. The professor stood next to the stool and with a flick of her wrist appeared a long list in her hand. 

“When I read your name please step forward to be sorted” Mcgonagall instructed. She began to recite names. The first student who went up there looked terrified. They sat there for a solid minute with the hat on their head. Just as I was about to ask one of the boys what we were waiting for the hat suddenly yelled Ravenclaw. Making me jump to which I caught snickers from all the guys. I slapped Sirius and James on either side of me on their arms. 

The first of our little group to be called was Sirius we all muttered encouragement as he ascended the steps and took a seat on the stool. There was a moment of pure anxiety before the hat made its decision “Gryffindor” the lion table burst into a chorus off cheers.

Sirius marched down the steps with a huge smile on his face. He high fived James in passing before taking his seat at the table. We waited for Mcgonagall to get to L for Remus with measured interest. Until one girl was called. 

“Who is that?” James asked. I looked down from where I had been looking up at the ceiling of the hall. A red headed girl was sitting on the stool Mcgonagall placing the hat on her head. 

“Professor Mcgonagall said her name was Lily Evans” Remus informed. 

“She’s beautiful” James breathed. 

“Wow you already have a crush and you don’t even know her” I teased the boy gave me a small shove. As the hat decreed Lily would be sorted into Gryffindor. Much to James joy. 

After many more names Remus was finally called. He climbed hesitantly up the steps. Taking a seat and having the hat on his head. We all waited fingers crossed until finally the hat proclaimed “Gryffindor” We cheered as Remus with a happy smile went and joined Sirius. 

It wasn’t as long of a wait for P as it was L. So we watched Peter climb the steps. He was extremely nervous and the hat sat atop his head for a generous amount of time before finally allowing him to join in with Remus and Sirius in Gryffindor. 

It ended up being just me and James waiting in the mob of children praying we ended up in the house we wanted to be in with our friends. James was called soon after and he raised his head high climbing the stairs. He took his seat and had the hat placed on his head it barely took a minute for the hat to proclaim “Gryffindor” He proudly walked down the steps. He gave me a thumbs up with a big smile as he went join the others at the Gryffindor table. 

I felt my heart rate slowly pick up being the last one let. Finally we made it down to the T’s my name was called and I slowly ascended the steps. I sat down on the stool and felt it creak. Mcgonagall raised the hat and sat it down on my head. My eyes were covered and the last thing I saw were the boys giving me thumbs up and smiles of encouragement. 

“Well, well, well what do we have here. Quite the old soul we have here” the hat talks. I felt shock overwhelm my fear waved over by curiosity before being smashed into once again by my naging anxiety. “Your not exactly the patience for Hufflepuff. Your smart but no Ravenclaw. Clever but not ambitious I think the place for your courageous soul is Gryffindor”

I felt relief wash over me like a wave. I was in the house with the boys who were the closest things to friends I had here. I took a deep breath and left he stool as Mcgonagall took the hat. I ran right over and took a seat between Sirius and Remus James and Peter right across us. The rest of Gryffindor roaring around us. 

“We made it” Sirius proclaimed. 

“I knew we would” James declared. “Gryffindor is the best house after all” 

We all talked for the remainder of the meal. Before being lead by a prefect who as I understood it were like the hall monitors of Hogwarts up into the Gryffindor common room. We were introduced to the fat lady who seemed like a kind gentle woman. 

Walking inside I immediately felt at home. The large circular common room has an warm fireplace surrounded by a couch and some chairs with a coffee table other table and little sitting areas dotted the room along the walls were moving portraits and bookshelves to peruse. 

“Boys dormitories are up the stairs to your right. Girls same thing on your right. Any questions? No goodnight” The prefect hastily finished with the instructions before disappearing up the staircase he had identified as the boys. 

“Well this is were we part ways” Sirius sighed coming up to me. “See you in the morning first one to the room gets to call first bed” he declared before darting up the steps. 

“Hey no fair!” James called after him “see you tomorrow Scarlett” 

Remus scoffed and shook his head at the duo “Goodnight Scarlett” he told me before following the others. 

“Night” Peter murmured before following the other 

“Goodnight” I called after them chuckling to myself. I climbed the steps up to the girls rooms. Numerous girls walked past me talking or bickering over bunks. I scanned the doors looking for the room marked with my name. Two girls who were chatting and taking up the entire length of the hallway. Forced me to flatten myself to the side as they passed as I went straighten back out I with all my luck ran right into someone. 

“Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention” I told them as we both recovered. 

“It’s fine this place is a little hectic.” The girl replied I finally got a good look at her and realized she was the girl James had been gushing over “Lily Evans” she extended her hand. 

I shook it “Scarlett Tanner” 

“Maybe we should look for our rooms together safety in numbers and all that right” She chuckled. 

“Right” I agreed. We weaved among the other girls until we finally reach the end of the hall and there is was marked with four names two of which being mine and Lily’s was the door to our room. “Thank goodness” 

“You got that right” the red head nodded “and look we’re roommates” 

“Awesome” I said giving Lily a smile she returned. We opened the door and went inside to find are two other roommates already inside. One was unpacking the other jumping on her bed.

“Uh hi” Lily gave a slightly awkward wave as the two other girls turned our way. “I’m Lily Evans this is Scarlett Tanner we’re the other roommates” 

“Nice to meet you” Exclaimed the jumping girl who hopped off her bed and came up to us “I’m Marlene McKinnon” 

“Alice Lightwood” The girl who was unpacking smiled sweetly giving us a wave. “Your trunks are by your beds if you want to start unpacking.” Alice and Marlene’s beds were foremost in the room. Me and Lily’s sat right across from each other Lily’s behind Marlene’s mine behind Alice’s. In the far back wall of our dorm room was a nice window and directly to the left of the entry door was a door leading into the small bathroom. 

None of us were in a chatty mood after the long day we had all had. Except for Marlene that is who seemed to be made of positive energy. So after changing into are PJs and getting relatively unpacked we all settled in for bed. 

“Goodnight girls” Marlene called to us all. 

Each of us muttered a reply from our beds as we put the lights out. I curled up in my blankets and closed my eyes a smile on my face. I was excited for the adventure that awaited me here. In a world filled to the brim with magic I was excited to learn some of my own.


	3. Which Witch

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It’s time to start the day!” I woke to. Marlene singing and the springy creaking sound of her jumping on her bed. 

“Oh shush please” I groaned rolling over to see the brunette smiling she stuck her tongue out at me and I lobbed my pillow at her burying my head in the blankets. Until my pillow landed back on my head with a gruff plop. 

“Come on Scarlett it’s time to get up” I pulled my blankets back and looked up at the smirking Lily Evans who had apparently been the one to return my pillow to me.

I sighed and sat up in bed. Lily was already ready to go and the bouncing Marlene was calming down enough to get ready herself while Alice was stepping out of the bathroom in uniform. 

“Come on you two better get in uniform or we’re going to be late for breakfast” Lily advised. With the promise of breakfast I finally got up and dressed. 

Once all of us were ready we headed downstairs into the common room. The sight there was a pretty amusing one. Remus was leaning against the back of the couch nose in a book Peter cowering behind him while James and Sirius arm wrestled on the one of the tables. 

“Well good morning” I chuckled seeing the serious looks on the wrestling boys faces. 

“Morning Scarlett” Remus greeted. 

“Hello Scarlett” Sirius spoke not break eye contact with James “We were waiting down here for you to come down but-“ 

“We got bored” James chimed in also not breaking eye contact with his opponents. 

“My knights in shining armor” I muttered sarcastically. 

“Scarlett do you know these guys” Lily came up next to me. James glanced over and did a double take as he realized who had spoken this lapse in concentration was all Sirius needed to win. He cheered as James’s hand hit the table. 

“No fair I was distracted” The curly haired boy objected. 

I rolled my eyes as the pair bickered. “Hey blondie you going to introduce us or not?” Marlene asked wrapped her arm around my shoulders. 

“Alright, guys these are my roommates Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, and Alice Lightwood” I pointed to each in turn. “Girls these are my-“ 

“I believe you called us knights in shining armor” Sirius smirked as him and James stood up. 

I rolled my eyes “the names James C. Potter” the boy bowed to Lily. “And it is a true pleasure to meet you”

“Uh huh” Lily gave me a side look. 

“Should have warned you I’m pretty sure they’re mad” I explained. 

“Not all of us” Remus objected closing his book. 

“Hey what happened to breakfast” Marlene suddenly chimed in. 

We all continued to talk as we exited the common room. Until we heard a voice calling behind us “Wait uh wait” We turned to see a bumbling boy come stumbling out of the portrait door. “Do you all know the way back to the great hall?” 

“Yeah” Alice smiled at him “you can walk with us if you’d like” 

“Uh thanks I’m Frank Longbottom” He introduced himself as are fairly large group started making our way to the great hall. 

“Longbottom” I heard Sirius snicker to James. I gave them both disapproving looks at their teasing. 

Breakfast was an enormous feast. Just as numerous and various as all the foods we had at dinner. “So what’s everyone’s next class” Lily inquired in between bites. 

“Transfiguration” James and Sirius announced in unison. 

“What are you brothers?” Marlene inquired giggling. 

“You would think so” I muttered as the boys laughed. 

“I have transfiguration as well” Lily explained. 

I thought a moment trying to remember what was on my schedule “Yeah me to with Professor McGonagall” 

“I hope she’s in a better mood than she was yesterday” Remus voiced. 

“I think we all do” Peter squeaked. 

There was laughter as we ate. Before heading off to our first class. It took us awhile to find where we were going. I was glad to see I wasn’t the only one who freaked out when one of the staircases we were on moved. Me, Sirius, James, and Lily all made it to class however with minutes to spare. Taking seats near each other. Me and Lily next to each other the boys in front of us. 

The class was filled with indistinguishable chatter as the teacher seemed nowhere in sight. “Is that a cat?” I heard Sirius mutter and looked up to see a stiff tabby sitting square on the woman’s desk eyeing the class. 

“I love cats” Lily cheered. 

“Of course you would like cats Evans” James scoffed. 

“What they’re adorable” the red head shrugged. 

“Lily” we turned as a voice spoke to the side of our desk. 

“Severus” the girl smiled hopping up from her desk. Hugging the Slytherin “Do we have this class together” she asked. 

“Yeah seems so” he smiled. 

I glanced over to see James shifting in his seat not to pleased to see some new contender. “Who’s this Evans?” He inquired. 

“Oh this my best friend Severus Snape. Severus these are my new Gryffindor friends “James Potter, Sirius Black, and Scarlett Tanner” 

“It’s nice to meet you Severus” I offered a smile to the boy who was receiving quite the cold welcome from the boys. 

“If all students would return to their desks we will being class” we all wiped are heads around to see Mcgonagall standing before her desk. The cat gone. 

“Where in the world did she come from?” Sirius whispered as we all fixed ourselves in our seats. I honestly had no idea where the stern professor had appeared from it was like well magic. I sighed this was the weirdest school ever. 

Mcgonagall's class was at least informative somewhat. She started it off with a pop quiz to gage are starting knowledge. I tanked it having no idea what most of it was talking about. Lily however got nearly every answer right. After the quiz she went over the answers with us and had us read a section in the book in pairs. Lily was reading and I was twirling my quill around in my hand when it decided to hurl itself down the row. It skimmed over James and Sirius’s heads and knocked a girl in front of them in the back of the head. 

I stood up instantly and hurried over. “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry” I told her. 

“Who do you think you are you little bimbo” the girl snapped at me suddenly. Standing “why don’t you watch what you’re doing.” 

“I said I was sorry” I grumbled at her not feeling very sorry anymore. 

“You better be. My names Monti Carter and my father works very high up in the ministry. I’m practically royalty. You I’m guess are some muggle born that has never even heard of magic” She raged. 

“Oi your highness why don’t you just accept the apology and sit back down” Sirius snapped behind me.

The girls mouth made made a large O shape before there was suddenly a large figure before us both. “I hope we don’t have a problem here” Mcgonagall looked down at us from her pointed nose. 

“No ma’am I hope not” I told her giving Monti a pointed look.

The girl wiped back around nose in the air. Brown hair fanning out behind her. She plopped down in her seat. “This isn’t over Tanner” she snapped. 

I rolled my eyes and walked back to sit next to Lily. “That girl was so out of line” James voiced. 

“What a jerk” Sirius agreed. 

I groaned as realization illuminated my mind. “What is it Scarlett” Lily inquired. 

“I still left my quill over there” I explained. Me and my friends enjoyed a little laugh as the class continued. 

The rest of the day seemed to go flying by and before I knew it we were back in the common room sitting around the fire. James and Sirius had begun a game of wizards chess which Remus was acting as the referee with the promise of playing the winner. Peter sat off to the side chiming in with minor commentary and reading. I was watching trying to find all the differences between wizard chess and muggle chess.. 

“Hello everyone” Marlene announced her arrival as she plopped down on the couch next to Remus. Lily just waved sitting in the chair behind me. 

“Hey girls” Remus greeted them with a smile

“Hi” Peter nodded timidly. 

James and Sirius were to riveted in their game to respond. “Well well well if isn’t you lot again. Hogging the fireplace now?” I grimaced as the squawk of a voice that belonged to Monti Carter spoke in my ear. 

“What the hell do want Carter?” Marlene asked snidely. Having heard of the incident in transfiguration. 

“Well me and my friends want to sit by the fireplace but you sods seem to be hogging it all for yourselves.” She snapped back. 

“Opposed to your friends doing the exact same thing?” Remus commented. 

“Opposed to everyone getting a chance to be warm” the brunette sneered. 

“Just go mind your own business Carter” I told her done with her chittering.

She opened her mouth as to make another remark when suddenly James spoke over her reminding all of us that him and Sirius were still sitting there. “It's fine Carter you can sit here” 

“She can?” Me and Marlene exclaimed in unison. Though I think Monti was more shocked then the rest of us. 

“Yeah sure we’ll just move” Sirius declared he picked up the chess board. Black and Potter shuffled are entire group over to the area around one of the tables in the corner while Monti and her friends settled down in the chairs and couch by the fireplace. 

“What are you up to?” I asked suspiciously. 

“Did you get it set?” Remus whispered to James who nodded with a smirk. 

“This is going to be great” Sirius declared. 

“What is happening?” Lily asked. 

We were all talking in frantic whispers. Shooting the occasional glance over at where Monti and her friends were laughing and carrying on. The boys exchanged one more round of smirk. Even Peter before suddenly. There was suddenly a loud hissing noise and then a pop from over by the fireplace followed by a cloud of green smoke. That enveloped Monti and all her friends. It was hard not laugh as the smoke cleared to show them hall plaster neon green. 

“Tanner! You’ll pay for this!” The girl declared dashing from the room her cronies right behind. 

We were all rolling except for Lily who seemed shock but even she couldn't keep the smile completely offer face. “My goodness was this your alls doing?” She asked as the four boys high fives each other. James just shrugged a proud smirk on his face. “It was kinda mean don’t you think?” 

“Come on you heard what she said to Scarlett we were just defending a friend” Sirius explained laughing. 

I shook my head. “You guys are the best that was great” I told them. 

“How on earth did a sod like her get in Gryffindor anyway?” Marlene voiced. 

“Well she’s very proud and arrogant that’s for sure” Sirius pointed out. 

“Yeah but what happened to the brave?” James stated and we all had a laugh. 

“Mrs. Tanner, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter. Here. Now” We turned to see a scowling Prof. Mcgonagall standing in the entryway to the common room. Neon green Monti Carter standing right behind her. We were in trouble  
___________  
“This isn’t all bad” 

“15 points lost each and we have to clean this entire classroom ourselves before we can go to bed” I gestured around me at Mcgonagall’s classroom mop in hand. “How exactly could this be worse James” 

“The three of us are getting to hang out more” the glasses clap boy tried. 

I rolled my eyes. “He does have a point” Sirius agreed as he came over with a spray bottle and a sponge. 

“You know we wouldn’t be in here if you to had just left Carter be” I pointed out. 

“We wouldn’t be here if Carter hadn’t been such a jerk” Sirius objected. 

I nodded unable to disagree with that. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh as we continued to clean. There was a knock on the door and we all turned to see Remus sticking his head in. 

“What are you lot doing in here?” James inquired as Remus and Peter shuffled into the classroom. 

“Figured you could use the company” Peter explained. 

“You going to help us clean” I asked with a knowing look. 

“Heck no” The brown haired boy shook his head “that’s your guys problem” 

“Hey you helped come up with the plan” James stated “Pete to” 

“Maybe but you were the front men. Us behinds the scenes guys only get in trouble for the big stuff” Remus smirked. 

“Yeah sure but you still deserve some punishment” Sirius decreed walking over to the other boy we were all suspicious. He paused before the boy before in a quick motion raising his spray bottle and squirting Remus right in the face with water. 

The bookworm spluttered and fell back off the desk he was sitting on. We all laughed until Remus got to his feet and grabbed his own spray bottle. Soon we were all involved in a small water war. Splashing buckets of water as throwing sponges. 

We didn’t stop until a loud clearing of the throat at the door called are attention. Mcgonagall stared at are soaked and soapy forms for a minute. 

Then James spoke “let me guess detention and 15 points lost each?” The professors eyes just narrowed more.


	4. Loves Tender Soul

“Will you stop staring and just go talk to her please” Sirius asked as James stared down the breakfast table at Lily. 

The next few months had been fairly uneventful and before we knew it Halloween was coming up fast. Things had however changed social for the first years as everyone got to know one another. Sirius and James were nearly inseparable and when you did see them there was 75% chance Peter and Remus would be coming right behind them. Furthermore Lily and the girls had stopped sitting by the boys and me. Or more so just refused to sit with James and Sirius period. 

“Only if he wants to get slapped” Remus muttered. 

There were multiple reasons why. One because James and Sirius were starting to earn names as pranksters. Two because their main target was Severus. Three because James had already asked Lily out five times and been rejected just as many times. I however found myself unable to separate myself from the four troublemakers, nor did I really want to. 

“She barely even acknowledges me anymore” James whined.

“You sound like some love sick puppy” Sirius scoffed reaching past me to grab something farther down the table. 

“Shut up Sirius” James muttered still staring at Lily. 

“Maybe if you stopped terrorizing one of her best friends she wouldn’t think so horribly of you” I pointed out. 

“Who Snivillous?” Sirius spoke up “half the stuff we do to him is deserved.” 

“What about the other half?” I gave the boy a pointed look.

He shrugged with a smirk “amusement” 

I rolled my eyes “You might want to stop staring mate before you make her even more cross with you” Remus advised James.

The curly haired boy sighed and turned back to the rest of us still resting his head on the table. “Please try and eat something” I asked pushing a plate of bacon toward him. 

“I can’t eat. To depressed” he mumbled “why doesn’t she like me?” 

I was about to answer when Sirius spoke up “you should sweep her off her feet do some grand gesture” 

James immediately perked up “That’s brilliant”

“No” I objected seeing the disaster this was going to lead to. 

“I already have ideas I have to go” James got up and ran off.

We watched him dash from the hall and I turned to Sirius. “Are you mad that’s a horrible idea” 

He just shrugged “maybe but come on Scarlett it’s a hogsmeade weekend we’re stuck here with nothing to do this will at least be interesting.” 

I looked to Remus who just shook his head staying out of it. I rose from my seat and headed down the table to where Lily, Marlene, Alice, and Frank sat. “Hey guys” I greeted. 

“Hey Scarlett”. Marlene replied as I stood next to Lily. 

“Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?” I asked the red head. 

“Sure” she hopped up and we stepped over to the side of the hall. 

“So James-“ 

“Oh not that git again” she groaned “I am so tired of him.” 

“Please Lily just hear me out you know he fancies you-“ I tried again. 

“Lucky the whole school doesn’t know he fancies me” she snapped “but he’s a bully” 

“Lily just listen I think Sirius has put some silly idea in the poor boys head and I think he’s going to try something stupid please just don’t crush him is all I’m asking” I explained.

“Define stupid and then I’ll consider it” the red head stated arms crossed defiantly. 

“Some kind of grand gesture” I informed. “To win your love apparently.” Lily gave me a disbelieving look “I know I know their idiots and he’s a git just don’t destroy him. Please” 

The girl thought about it for a moment. “Alright” I sighed in relief “but it better not be to bad” 

“Thank you” I sighed.

We began to make our way back to the table. “I don’t understand why you bother hanging out with those troublemakers” 

I shrugged “their my friends just like you”

“Well they're lucky to have you looking out for them” she stated “and so am I” We laughed a little going to join the others.   
___________  
In was on edge the entire rest of the day looking out for any sign of James. He didn’t appear until that evening and went right up to the boys dorms barely acknowledging the rest of us. 

I settled down in bed that night with a sigh of relief. Lily came over and sat on the end of my bed. “So much for some grand gesture huh?” She commented. 

“We still have tomorrow” I pointed out. “No telling what he has cooking up” 

Lily sighed “that’s a deal for tomorrow” 

“Hey girls” Marlene called as she strutted in “Sleep well” she turned and flopped down on her bed and made fake snoring sounds.

“Alright we get the idea” Alice called giggling along with the rest of us. Marlene smiled and crawled under her covers. 

“Night” Lily called to me getting up and going to her own bed. We put the lights out and I snuggled into my covers. My mind falling into my dreams.   
___________  
I was flying drifting along in the sky around the grand castle. It was night and I could feel the cool night air blowing through my hair and brushing my face in chilling strokes. I was weightless free. 

I soared over to a window and looked in. I saw flames burning inside flickering and swaying as if they were in tune to some unheard music. They were burning everywhere in numerous colors they were enticing drawing me in. I reached out and put my hand delicately against the cool glass. 

A hand came mashing through the window and grabbed me pulling me in. The flames were no longer enticing or dancing they were devouring. Clawing and scratching like monster outs beast all around me. They reached out at me and scratched me tearing at me. I scream.   
___________  
I was awake, shaking, sitting up in bed my heart pounding in my chest. Looking around I saw that I thankfully hadn’t woken any of my fellow roommates. Which seemed like a bloody miracle. 

This same nightmare had been recurring ever since I got to Hogwarts it was the same dream. Just different places in the castle. The same flames. 

I closed my eyes and reminded myself that it had all been a dream a nightmare. Laying back down and pulling my blanket up tight around me. Hoping it wouldn’t come back.   
___________  
I yawned as I walked down the hallway. “Sleep well?” I looked up to see Remus walking next to me.

“Not exactly” I replied letting out another yawn. “Any idea what’s going on with James?”

Remus scoffed “still on about that are you?” 

“I’m nervous both Lily and James are my friends I don’t want to see either of them get hurt” I explained. 

“Relax I’m with Sirius whatever James has planned it can’t be that bad” the boy encouraged. I shrugged to sleep deprived to object completely with him. 

We walked around the corner headed to the great hall to see what looked like absolute chaos. Red paint was running in streaks on the walls being painted by animated paint brushes. Two buckets were clanking together near the ceiling involved in mortal combat. Their confetti contents spilled out on the ground. A couple band kids who I assume James had paid to be here were talking and goofing around off to the side. A tattered banner that I piece together once read “Will You Date Me Lily?” was hanging sideways and being ripped to shreds by a couple doves. And sitting on the steps in the middle of it all covered in rose petals and glitter was James. 

Me and Remus exchanged startled looks before heading over to our friend. Ducking to dodge personafied paint brushes. “Where- how- what happened?” I asked bewildered. 

“She said she’d give me a chance” James voiced seeming lost in thought oblivious to the chaos around him. 

“What?” 

“she said only in a million years would she ever think of dating me” James explained with glee. “That’s more than never isn’t it” 

I sighed giving up “sure James sure” 

“Not to be a nag but we might want to get out of here before-“ 

Remus didn’t get to finish when there was a gasp from the entrance to the hall. Mcgonagall yelled at us for a good ten minutes straight and we had to spend the evening in detention cleaning up James grand gesture. It wasn’t until late when I came stumbling back into my dorm. 

“I heard you had to clean up that monstrosity Potter cobbled together” Lily spoke as I entered. 

I sat across her on our beds. “Yes indeed I don’t think you have to worry about one of those again for a long time.”

“I’m sorry but I could not go easy on him this was just to much.” Lily explained “I lost my cool” 

“Oh it’s fine you went from “never” to “not in a million years” you would have thought it was the curly heads birthday” I explained. 

Lily scoffed “he’s not giving up is he” 

I shrugged “Hey at least he’s loyal” we shared a laugh before settling down for bed.


	5. Gifted

“Scarlett wake up” Lily whispered and I was suddenly jolted in my seat. I sat up and looked around Slughorn's classroom. The jovial teacher was still talking on and on. I groaned. “Come on first you were dozing in Mcgonagall’s class and now you're checking out in potions what is up with you?” 

“Nothing I’m just tired is all” I brushed my friend off she didn’t seem very convinced that that was all. The truth was I had had that dream again. Meaning sleep wasn’t to plentiful. 

Halloween had come and gone. It was a great night we goofed around and had a fun time. James and Sirius had planned a grand prank apparently but Remus had made them call it off fearing they’d be expelled after all the trouble they had caused already.

The bookworm himself had oddly disappeared shortly after dinner. He’d missed the party the 6th years had thrown for all the Gryffindors in the common room.That had been one of the most thrilling parts of the night. Everyone had a good time. They hung fun decorations all over the place and some dressed in goofy costumes. The coolest thing was the decor they put on the windows that filter the light from the full moon down into a colorful spectrum all over the room. 

When I asked Remus where he had ended up during the party and about all he had missed. He simply said he hadn’t been feeling well. However there was something about how he said it that made me suspicious. This hadn’t been the first time he disappeared in the evening. 

Speaking of which the doors opened and in walked Remus late again. Slughorn acknowledge his existence and continued with his lesson. Remus took a seat with James, Sirius, and Peter who were all sitting on the other side of the room. Normally I would be sitting with them but Lily had dragged me over this way before I could. 

I tried to pay attention to the lesson. However as Slughorn lectured on I slowly drifted into another doze. The moment my eyes closed a sudden vision flashed before my eyes of everyone in the room burning with a raging fire. 

I startled awake. One of my books falling off the desk. Making everyone in the classroom look back at me and Slughorn pause in his lecture. “Are you alright Tanner?” He inquired seeming a little perplexed. 

“I’m fine” I replied breathing deeply to slow my racing heart. I sat through the rest of class. Kicking myself to stay awake. I was scared to sleep.

Once class was over I walked with a concerned Lily out into the hallway. “Hey Scarlett are you okay” Sirius called as him and the other boys came up to us. 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine” I lied. “I just fell asleep in class” 

“She’s been having nightmares and not sleeping” Lily explained. 

“Lily!” I snapped. 

“It’s the truth” the red head shrugged. 

“Really nightmares?” James scoffed “have you talked to Morgly, the divination teacher, maybe they're visions” 

“Shut up” I groaned slapping him on the shoulder as he sniggered. 

“Ms. Tanner” We all looked to see Mcgonagall standing before us in the hall. “Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Follow me.” 

“Okay” I murmured exchanging shocked looks with my friends before following the teacher through the halls. I was completely sure I was in huge trouble. Of course out of being friends with James and Sirius I would be the one to get expelled first. 

We walked through the halls until finally Mcgonagall stopped in front of a large statue of a griffin. I stopped behind her “Sherbert lemon” the transfiguration teacher spoke and the statue descended. Revealing a large staircase. I was in awe. “Well go on he will meet you up there” 

I climbed the steps which slowly started moving soon the man’s grand office came into view. Every little nook I looked in was full of something. Books, sculptures, odd metal figures. I was blown away. 

“Aw Scarlett how are you?” 

I looked up to find the headmaster looking down at me from the upper level of his office. “Uh okay sir.” I replied “a bit nervous to be honest” 

The kind gentleman gave me a sweet smile as he descended the stairs. “There’s no need for that you aren’t in trouble.” He explained. I gave him a nice smile but my nerves still didn’t calm “do you know why you are here?” 

“I have a bad feeling it has something to do with James and Sirius” I stated honestly. 

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. “No, no this has nothing to do with James and Sirius and their… adventures nor your involvement in them.” The man explained. 

“So why am I here sir?” I inquired perplexed. 

The man leaned against a table nearby. “Me and the staff here try to keep our eyes out for any students who exhibit… unique abilities. Professor Mcgonagall and Slughorn have both voiced to me how they’ve noticed a certain shall we say spark emanating from you since you’ve been here growing steadily stronger” 

I blinked thinking about what he was saying “I’m not sure I know what you are saying sir?” 

Dumbledore smiled down at me. That same smile adults give you when they are amused by a younger persons nativity. “Have you ever heard of a power magicae sensum more commonly called The Sight”

I thought for a moment betting Lily would know what this is. I however shook my head not having a clue. I was also a little confused on what this had to do with me. 

Dumbledore nodded “the sight is a gift that appears every few generations and is commonly seen in a wizard that possess both muggle and wizard blood. It condenses the magic within the wizard who wields it allowing a wizard to expand their senses in order to sense another wizards magic. It can also be used to expel said condensed magic in powerful waves this side of the power is volatile at best and only happens when the witch or wizard is overcome with great emotion. Many don’t realize they have the ability until they are older. They merely have senses or vibes about people. Odd dreams or visions of people and things.” Tons of puzzle pieces of my memory began to form together into a clear picture as he explained. “Each wizard with this ability senses the magic differently some see flowers, colorful lights, one wizard I knew many decades ago saw them as small water droplets. Others could see them as-“ 

“Flames” I spoke suddenly. Dumbledore smiled “I see flames when I close my eyes and in my dreams” I explained “but sir they're devouring things destroying things if I have this power as you imply how can it be any good?” 

The professor sighed “Scarlett a flame is something very unique and powerful. When controlled a flame can warm you in a fireplace. Left unchecked can rage into a disastrous force of destruction.” I bit my lip rattled by all of this. “I have no doubt you will gain control of this ability and perhaps a greater understanding of yourself and those around you along the way”

I took a deep breath “Okay professor. So how do I even use my powers?”

“Simple just close your eyes and focus on those around you. The greater the connection you have with a person the greater and further you can sense them. Eventually as you gain in skill you will even be able to distinguish and identify people by their magic” I nodded taking in all this information “now close your eyes. Focus in on an area of the castle in your mind on the people there” 

I closed my eyes and thought of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. The class my friends were all in. I thought of Marlene, Lily, Alice, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. I felt the flames flare up I could feel them in the room. “Focus” I heard Dumbledore instruct. “Tell me what you see.” 

“The flames their raging blurring” I explained. 

“Focus on one single flame. You don’t have to know who it is just focus on it” 

I focused on the flame sitting in the front right corner of the room. I centered in and diverted all my attention to them. Slowly the flames faded out and dulled until they were small flickers. Like those on the wicks of candles. “I can sense them. I- I can separate out each individual flame in the room. Some are even burned brighter than others” I explained opening my eyes and looking at the man happily. 

“Those brighter flames would be your friends I assume” Dumbledore informed. 

“This is incredible” I exclaimed with a new excitement. The man chuckled. 

“Continue to practice just like that and you will be able to sense magic when you don’t even expect it” the headmaster explained. “Now I believe it’s time for you to return to class.” 

I nodded and turned for the door I paused and looked back “Are the nightmares going to go away?” 

Dumbledore smiled “they will disappear with the greater use of your ability. Yes” he reassured. 

I nodded with a smile leaving the room. I felt joy bubbling up in me. Not only did I finally know the why behind so many odd things in my life. I also had this ability to explore and learn and use. I just couldn’t wait to learn and explore more.  
__________  
I walked into DADA class excited to share the new knowledge of my powers. I handed the teacher my pass and turned to find a seat I looked and saw one was open next to Sirius who was sitting in the far right corner. I took the seat between him and Remus. 

“Thanks for saving me a seat” I whispered. 

“Sure. What happened with Dumbledore?” Remus asked curiously. 

“Yeah was there any trouble?” Sirius added. 

We were all talking in hushed voices and facing front so that the teacher thought we were actually paying attention. “No I’ll tell you about it later” 

We sat through class and after I told Remus about my new ability. Sirius had wanted to know to but I didn’t tell once Remus reminded me that James and Sirius would just use it for pranking.

I kept practicing though every now and then when I had a spare moment I would close my eyes and focus and try to find my friends in school. I had yet to be able to figure out which is which just by the flame however I could tell the ones that were stronger flames were my friends. 

Eventually Lily got curious why I would be reading in the dorm one minute then closing my eyes and spacing out for a couple minutes the next. I think she thought I was having seizures. So I told her about my ability. She decided that she would help me practice to. 

She challenged me by going somewhere in the castle and challenging me to find her. I only got it once and it was by process of elimination. She went into a girls bathroom eliminating the boys from being the stronger flames. Marlene and Alice the other options were in the dorm at that time. Still she persisted. I finally realized why she had straight A’s all the time. 

Before long fall was over and Christmas was coming meaning it was time to go home. I just hoped it wasn’t going to be as bad as I thought.


	6. Home for the Holidays

“That’s weird” 

“I know right” 

“And you had no idea?” 

“Not a clue I mean I got some weird vibes but I didn’t think anything of it” 

“But I mean how did you let yourself get played that bad James?” 

“I don’t know Sirius I just don’t know” 

James and Sirius both sighed and leaned back in their seats on the train. Neither very happy. They had both been promised detention after returning from Christmas holiday. They were caught red handed in their latest prank before it had even been executed. Mcgonagall had spotted James coming down the hall after curfew and followed him to where Sirius was putting together the pieces for their prank on Slytherin. Much to both their chagrin. 

I exchanged a look with Remus who was reading next to me. He had been the one to make the plan James and Sirius had mucked up. Of course the only ones who knew that for sure were those in this compartment (though I’m sure Mcgonagall has her suspicions.)

James finally sighed “ah Christmas holiday my favorite time of the year” 

“Why’s that?” Sirius scoffed “a bunch of relatives quizzing you on how well you’ve been behaving? Presents you really didn’t want like socks or sweaters? Everyday I’m at Hogwarts is better than time spent home for Christmas”

“Yeeesh” James exclaimed “you sound like some Scrooge. You need to come spend Christmas at my place sometime get you some Christmas spirit” 

“Are your parents throwing another Christmas party this year James?” Peter asked. 

James lit up like he was waiting for someone to ask him this “Yeah they are in fact…”

The boys descended into discussion about James’s families Christmas party which he insisted was the best way to celebrate the holidays ever. I meanwhile closed my eyes and focused on the compartments around us. I could feel the different flames of the other kids magic. Mingling and moving around the train. I felt three flames farther off that I was sure was Marlene, Lily, and Alice. I focused in and tried to distinguish between each of them. However I was interrupted. 

“Hey Scarlett are you falling asleep?” A voice jolted me from my thoughts. 

“What?” I turned to Sirius.

“We asked you what your family was doing for Christmas” Sirius restated the question I had obviously not heard the first time. 

“Oh well we don’t do much. It’s just me, my mom, and my dad usually so...” I just shrugged to make my point. 

“What about your grandparents or family friends?” Remus inquired. 

“Yeah I’m an only child but my parents always have loads of friends over to celebrate with us.” James voiced proudly. 

“Well my Dad’s parents are dead and he doesn’t really get along with my mum’s parents” I informed feeling kinda pitiful about how boring my Christmas was sounding compared to what James had said about his. 

“Well that’s not bad” Remus spoke up obviously sensing my awkwardness. “I mean people celebrate the holidays in all sorts of ways.” 

“Uh yeah right” James nodded. Poorly piggy backing off Remus’s statement “Loads of different ways”

I scoffed “thanks guys” 

“Thanks for what it’s true” James restated the other boys gave him annoyed looks. 

“You really are clueless aren’t you” Sirius muttered giving the curly haired boy a look. 

“Hey!” James spoke up indignantly “I was just try to help” I laughed at the boys neverending bickering.  
_________  
I got off the train with the boys. Looking up and down the platform I quickly spotted my mother waiting. 

“Mom!” I waved she smiled and started heading our way. 

“Oh Letty” she cheered coming over and hugging me. “I missed you”

“Letty?” I heard Sirius murmur with a snigger. 

“Mom” I whined. 

“Sorry sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you” she pulled back with her still same smile before turning to the boys “now who are these young gentlemen” 

“These are my friends James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.” I introduced them all “and they are not gentlemen” 

“Oh come on we can be gentlemanly” Sirius objected. 

“Remus maybe but you two” I pointed at James and Sirius. 

They both made faces of mock shock. “What us? How dare you say such a thing Letty” 

I gave Sirius a stern glare. “Only my mom can call me Letty” 

“Either way it’s nice to meet you Mrs. Tanner” Remus rerouted the conversation kindly. 

“Same to you boys but unfortunately we better be going.” She then turned to me “your father is waiting” 

“Alright bye guys” I waved. 

A chorus of farewells responded as me and my mom headed back out into the main hub of the station. I talked for most of the ride home. Telling mom all about my adventures at Hogwarts about my roommates and all the fun we’ve had. I told her about the boys and their pranking and the halloween party. She had told me that Dad had gotten a new job as well. Which I was certain would brighten his mood. Considering things hadn’t been left on the best not when I went away to school.

I had just gotten to the part of my ability having saved what I thought was the best for last. When we walked through the front door. “Well someone’s a chatterbox” I heard the familiar chuckle.

“Dad!” I cheered running forward and giving the man a hug. He stumbled back and sat his beer down on the coffee table. 

“Hey kid it’s good to have you home where you belong” 

“How about you go up stairs and unpack your stuff” Mom suggested. I nodded and hurried up the stairs to my bedroom. 

I knew my mom hoped I didn’t but I did hear the passive aggressive tone of my father’s voice when he said this is where I belonged. I headed into my room and breathed in the familiar scent. It was just as I had left it. My bed tucked nicely in the corner, my desk right underneath my window, my bookshelf next to the door. 

I tossed my bag over by the closet and plopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and could sense a strong flame from down below in the kitchen. It was my mother's the strongest flame I had ever sensed. I smiled feeling the warmth that’s when I realized I had yet to tell my mom about the sight. 

I smiled hopping up and running out of my room. I hurried down the steps and into the kitchen where my parents were talking in hushed tones. I however was to excited about my big news. 

“Mom! Mom! I forgot to tell you guess what I found out about in Hogwarts I have this cool magical thing where-“ 

“Scarlett!” Dad snapped suddenly. I turned to look at him I could tell by how red his was that he had already been mad when I walked in. “There will be no talk of that devilish magic in this house understood?”

I took a step back I’d never seen my dad react like this “s-sorry”

“Scarlett it’s late why don’t you grab a bite to eat from the fridge and then head up to bed alright” mom suggested calmly but I could tell by her glances toward dad that she just wanted him to calm down. 

I nodded walking backwards out of the kitchen and running up the stairs. I didn’t grab anything from the kitchen. I had lost my appetite.   
__________  
The next couple days it felt like I was walking on eggshells. My father was like a landmine. Magic seemed to be the trigger. I was sitting in the living room watching a program. 

I wasn’t to interested in it to be honest. My mind had wandered off to the window the people outside. I had closed my eyes and extended my sense to see if there were any other wizards down my street. I was sad to see there weren’t. Still every time I saw a new car I would focus and try to tell. 

Muggles were everywhere. I thought about how oblivious they were unaware of the incredible world that was hidden from them just below the surface. Just like I had been only a couple of months ago. Just like my father had been. 

“Letty dear do you want some lunch?” Mom called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah” I called in response hopping up from the couch and sprinting into the kitchen. I jumped on to a barstool at the counter. Mom chuckled lightly at my energy. She reached out and sat a plate with a PB&J on it and a glass of water. 

That’s when I saw the bruises. When her arms extended past the end of her sleeves as she was reaching over the counter. “Mom are you hurt?” 

She drew back quickly and for the briefest of seconds fear distorted her delicate features before her normal smile returned to her face. “Uh yes I- I hit it on a door” her smile stayed on her face as she turned to make herself a sandwich. 

I nibbled lightly on the sandwich. A sinking feeling creeping into my stomach. My mother was always a smiling face. A naturally positive person, but now I could see fear within her. Worse even then that I was pretty sure I knew what she was afraid of.   
________  
It was Christmas Day and I had already unwrapped all my presents. I had gotten a new sweater, a red blanket to take back to school, and three books I had been wanting to read. Father had seemed in an oddly happy mood today. Nothing seemed wrong until we were gathered around the dinner table eating are Christmas meal. 

“Alright who wants to play a little game” mom spoke up happily. Me and dad didn’t respond partially because she had asked while we had food in our mouths and also because we were both pretty certain it was a rhetorical question and we’d be forced to play along anyway. “Okay. We’ll each take turns going around the table and say what the best part of are year was. Edgar do you want to go first?” 

“Sure” dad nodded setting down his fork. He thought for a minute “I guess it’d be this sitting here with my family have a normal family dinner together it’s all I could ask for.”

Mom smiled and I giggled. “We love you too dad” 

“Alright sweetheart what about you” mom posed the question to me. 

I took a moment to look back over my year. It had been a truly thrilling one. However most of the incredible things boiled down to one point in time. “I guess it was finding out about magic and all that. You know going to Hogwarts and meeting my friends and-“ 

“Scarlett I told you no talk of that cultish garbage in this house” dad snapped. 

I scrunched up my face. Feeling a sudden surge of anger rise in me. “But it’s not fair. That is the best thing that happened to me this year I gained so much from it and it’s not cultish” 

“I said no talk of magic in this house” dad growled raising his voice. 

“Why not?” My voice was raising now to.

“Because I said so” the man declared. I growled and picked up my fork to continue eating. Acting like the stubborn man wasn’t even there. “You look at me right now young lady and tell me you won’t say another word about that magic crap alright! You say it right now!” 

I refused to acknowledge him. I heard him growl and made a humphing sound turning away from him. He reached toward me and before I knew it he was grabbing my arm. My fork clattered to the ground as I grimaced in pain. He was holding my hand so tight. 

“Edgar!” My mother cried. 

“Say it!” His grip tightened and it felt like my arm might break under the strain as tears threatened my eyes. 

“I promise I won’t talk of magic” I finally conceded. 

He released my arm I turn and ran bolting up the stairs. I heard my mom call out for me and my father snap at her for silence. Saying I needed to learn that lesson. I ran right into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind me. With a turn I caught a look at myself in the mirror. My eye were red and shiny with tears that streaked down my cheeks running to escape my misery. 

I looked down at my arm which I had been gently clutching to my body. It was red and throbbing it was probably going to leave a bruise just like those on my mother. I looked into the mirror and I saw the same look I had seen ever so briefly on my mother's face before. It was fear. This is why she had insisted I go to Hogwarts.


	7. Back in Rhythm

The train ride back to school after holiday hadn’t been exceptionally eventful. James bragged, Remus read, Sirius added snarky comments, and Peter watched on with amusement. I just sat quietly looking out the window. Sad that after everything that happened I had to leave my mother behind. 

As fields of green faded into thick trees. A hand suddenly waved in front of my face. “Earth to Scarlett. Is anyone in there? You’ve barely said two words this entire trip” Sirius was smirking as he pulled back to the seat he sat in across from me. 

“Sorry I’ve just got nothing to say” I explained knowing my tone wasn’t the nicest but I really wasn’t in the mood for being social. 

“Yeesh sorry for trying to talk to one of my friends” the raven haired boy muttered. 

“Anyways” James drew out the word shooting glances between me and Sirius “Who’s excited for class to start?” 

“No one” Sirius muttered in reply. 

“Well I am actually” Remus replied “we’ll finally be done with the basics and get to learn some real magic” 

“Of course you would be excited to get your nose in more books Remus” Sirius scoffed. 

“I’m excited for more quidditch games” Peter commented. 

“Now that’s something we can agree on mate” James smiled. 

“Actually I’ve heard from some of the older students that we outta start cramming right away for exams at the end of the year” Remus told them. 

“No offense but if you give me the choice between watching a quidditch game and studying I’m choosing the latter” James muttered. 

“You mean the former” I corrected. 

“What? Are you sure?” the boy scrunched up his face thinking “whatever the one that’s pro-quidditch” 

“This is why you should study” I muttered. 

I caught Sirius rolling his eyes at me from the corner of my eye and glared “I’ll be right there beside you mate” the boys high fived at Sirius’s statement. 

“I assume you’ll be joining me in studying then Scarlett?” Remus asked. 

“I suppose so” I replied turning to him “I can’t afford to flunk out my first year and potions is killing me” 

“What about you Peter which side you on?” James turned to the smaller boy at his side. “Team study till their brains rot your team quidditch kings?” 

“Quidditch kings?” I questioned with a scoff “you’re not even on the house team” 

“Yet” James tagged onto my sentence with a pointed look “I will one day you just watch” 

“Sorry mate but I won’t be watching you make the team I’ll be right there with you” Sirius stated raising his head high “you want to be on the team to don’t you Scarlett?” 

I shrugged “it would be cool” the pair smiled “this does not mean I am going to go watch the games with you though when I need to study”

“You’re such a bummer” Sirius accused. 

“Am not I’m just smart” I stated as we felt the train jolt to a stop I whipped my head around to see we were already at Hogsmeade station. 

A devilish smirk came to Sirius face. “Race you to the castle James” 

“You’re on” the boys scrambled to their feet and dashed out of the compartment. Remus sighed and closed his book as Peter, me, and him headed after the amusing fools.   
________  
“Scarlett what did you get for number six?” Remus inquired as we sat in the library going over our potions homework. 

“Mole skin” I muttered glancing over at my paper before returning to the textbook. 

“I have it down as poppy seed” he stated. 

I paused looking up at him “Are you sure?” 

“Not entirely. You?” he responded honestly 

“Not exceptionally sure” I muttered “but I don’t want to go hunting around in the book for it either” 

“Well then out of the two of us who’s more likely to be right?” He asked. 

“I’d assume you I stink at potions” I admitted. 

“Poppy seed it is then” he nodded. 

“You know you could at least try and act like you disagree” I muttered with mock amusement. 

Remus scoffed “why bother? You really are horrid at potions” 

I made a shocked face “and your the one I told my mother might be a gentleman” he smirked and I smiled as we continued to work on our homework. 

I reached over the table to grab my History of Magic textbook once I had finished my potions work. Unfortunately I bumped my arm on the chair next to me and grimaced drawing back. 

“Are you okay” I looked over to see Remus eyeing me with concern. 

“Fine just bumped my arm” I explained. “Actually didn’t Binns say we needed a copy of Hogwarts a History for this assignment?” I inquired looking for a quick excuse to leave the table as my arm murmured with pain. 

“Yeah I think you’re right” Remus nodded. 

“I’ll go find us a copy then” I stood and headed in among the shelves toward where the large book sat. When I was well away from Remus I pulled up my long sleeve gently. The bruises were still there. Some fresher than others. I thought of the bruises I had seen on my mother and the fact that she was still there in the house with him. Before my mind could go to far though I pulled my sleeve back down and grabbed the book heading back to the table. 

Remus didn’t question my odd behavior as we continued to work. Soon we had all our homework done and packed to head back to the dormitory. “Hey Scarlett do you want to go for a walk?” he asked as we passed the way down to the small field that seperated the school from the woods. 

I sighed not really feeling like being around a bunch of people in the dorm right now. “Yeah why not” 

We tucked our stuff out of the way in the passageway and headed outside. It was a cool breezy late afternoon. It wasn’t cold enough to be uncomfortable. However still chilly enough that not everyone was eager to get outside. 

We had a comfortable silence going until Remus decided to break it “listen Scarlett” he began hesitantly. “Are you okay? I mean you’ve been acting kinda upset ever since you got back from holiday and kinda jumpy did something happen?” 

I felt something like ice go shooting through my veins. I hadn’t expected him to ask that. Though honestly I probably should have. He was one of my best friends and could probably tell when I was bothered by something. 

“My d-” I started but hesitated crossing my arms sorta hugging myself “me and my dad had a fight and so the holiday wasn’t great” I explained “and even though I’ve been practicing and working I still can’t manage to get a hold of this power of mine. Everything’s just kinda really confusing right now. You know?” 

“Yeah I get it sometimes it can be scary not having control” Remus murmured. I looked over at him and saw something stirring within his eyes. He was looking at the ground and I thought he was going to say more but seemed to stop himself. 

So we returned to our silence. Still comfortable but with the weight of thoughtfulness airing into it. I looked up at the sky and looked at all the colors of the setting sun “look how pretty the sunset is” I voiced. 

Remus stopped and looked up. I turned back to him catching a look of fear before he seemed to recover. “I didn’t realize it was this late” he stated. 

“It’s alright curfew is at 10:00 we have time” I reminded. He looked at me his face now showing shades of worry and concern. “What is it Remus?” 

“I have to go- uh- talk to someone” he explained “Can you take my stuff back to the common room?” 

“Yeah sure” I stated “but who do you have to meet?” 

My question went unheard however as he was already hurrying off calling “thanks” over his shoulder. 

I sighed and trudged back up to the castle myself. I gathered up both our stuff and headed up to Gryffindor tower. Once through the portrait hole I looked around and spotted Sirius and James heading for the boys staircase. 

“Hey guys hold up” I called after them. They turned as I came over. “This is Remus’s stuff can you take it up to your alls room for him?” 

“Sure” James replied as they took the stuff from my hands. 

“Where’s the nerd himself?” Sirius inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

I just shrugged “don’t know we were talking and then he suddenly just left. Said he had to meet someone and asked me to bring his stuff back to the dorm” 

“Suspicious very suspicious” Sirius muttered with a mock thinking look rubbing his chin with his fingers. 

James shoved him laughing “I bet it’s some girl” 

I scoffed “Remus with some secret girl? You have to be joking” 

“What would you be jealous if he did Scarlett?” Sirius inquired with a smirk. 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks “I certainly would not.” I objected weakly slapping the boy on the arm. They were both chuckling. 

“Hey just messing” Sirius held up one of Remus’s books to defend himself. 

I rolled my eyes and turned toward the girls staircase “goodnight you to” I called over my shoulder. 

“Night” they chorused behind me.   
_____________  
That night I was restless and found I couldn’t sleep. I kept wondering where in the world Remus had run off to and worse what Sirius had said about it. I felt a blush spread across my features and buried my head in the blankets. Even though I knew no one was awake to witness it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Hoping extending my senses out might help make me relax.

It did not. 

I immediately was drawn to a flame that seemed like it was too far away for what I should be able to sense. Though it felt more like two flames that were fighting each other like they were merged. One didn’t even seem to be human. 

I focused on the one that did seem human. There had to be a reason I could sense it so far away. I had to know the flame. I focused harder than I ever had. That’s when like a wave rushing over me I didn’t necessarily know but felt that the flame was Remus. 

I sat bolt upright in bed. The flame was Remus’s and it was fighting something. I had to help him. I climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes in a rush before heading out of the dormitory making sure to bring my wand. 

Though I couldn’t distinguish the flames I felt throughout the castle. I could tell when someone was coming toward me so I could duck into another corridor and not be seen by who I assume was Filch. As well as ghosts whose flames were more like soft embers and harder to sense until they were literally so close I had but seconds to hide. 

I managed to make it all the way out of the castle without being caught. Once outside I again focused on Remus’s flame following it a long ways. I finally reached my destination of a large shack. I paused on the porch and shivered in the cold my breath coming out in front of me. I could hear a sort of horrible shrieking inside. Like some creature in pain. 

My heart was racing the last thing I wanted to do was run in there. But Remus was my friend and he could be in trouble. So I swallowed my fear raised my wand and headed inside. I hadn’t made it a few steps when I saw a large monstrous shadow on the wall and stopped in my tracks. 

This wasn’t a shadow though as the creature turned its carnivorous eyes on me I realized it was the monster itself deep in the shadow. As it crept forward toward me I got a better look at it and saw it was a werewolf. I almost asked myself the question of why had I stumbled into a house with a werewolf in it when I was suddenly aware of the flames wrestling inside the beast. 

It was Remus. Remus was a werewolf. The werewolf that looked ready to eat me. 

I took a stiff step back the werewolf reared and growled showing its teeth. It made to snap at me and in an instinctive gesture I pulled my wand. “Expelliarmus” the spell sent the creature reeling back. “Sorry Remus” I murmured before turning and running from the shack. 

My mind was racing with fear that Remus or really the wolf, since at the moment it didn’t seem Remus was the one in control, would be coming after me. I looked around frantically and spotted a large oak tree not far off. I ran over and climbed up high into its branches. Wolves couldn’t climb trees I told myself. Ignoring the part of my mind that reminded me that werewolves might be able to climb trees. 

I sat there for an hour eyes fixed on the shack wand in hand. The werewolf never did come out and soon I found my eyelids had become very heavy. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and tried very hard to keep my eyes open and stay awake. It was all in vain however as sleep took hold of me.


	8. Gossip

“Scarlett, Scarlett” I shifted and looked around me. Three things hit my sleepy mind at the same time I was outside, it was morning, and I was freezing “Scarlett why are you in a tree?” I blinked in my groggy state not realizing where I was I nearly fell out of the tree I was tucked away in hugging the trunk as to not fall and die. I looked down at Remus who apart from seeming rather battered had a very confused look on his face. 

I almost responded but when a bird flew away in a spring of flapping above me I decided to get out of the tree first. I climbed down nimbly and was grateful once my feet hit the ground. Remus still looked perplexed and their was a hint of fear in his eyes. Which grew when I inadvertently glanced at the shack behind him. 

“Y-you saw it didn’t you” he said softly his voice shaking. I nodded finding it hard to respond. Remus’s face went pale with fear “it didn’t hurt you did it?” I shook my head no. “I’m glad I would have felt horrible if it had if…” he hesitated swallowing what must have been his fear “I had hurt you” the boy looked up at me through his bangs he was searching my face for any sign of my emotion and honestly I wasn’t sure what emotion my face held right now probably something between shock and worry. Which were two of the hail storm of emotions I was having right now.

After a moment the boy sighed “I- I guess this means you don’t want to be friends anymore after what you saw. Just please don’t tell the others I- I’m not dangerous I just-” 

“I’m not going to stop being your friend” I snapped cutting Remus off who shut his mouth with a snap and looked at me. “You’re not that thing” I pointed to the house “you’re dorky Remus Lupin the first friend I made at Hogwarts why in the world would I stop being your friend because ever full moon you get taken over by that- that thing” I still couldn’t quite say the word werewolf out loud it sounded rather absurd to be honest after hearing about them in fairytales all my life. To think I was now friends with one. 

“But- but I am that thing I’m a monster” Remus objected. 

I shook my head straightening my shoulders “Remus you’re not a monster. You’re the same boy who hands chocolate out to anyone who comes into the common room with so much as a frown on. You’re one of the kindest people I know” 

Remus seemed taken aback by this and a shy smile formed on his face as he became very fascinated with looking at the ground. I opened my mouth to say something when I was cut off by my own stomach furiously growling. 

“Maybe we should continue this conversation while heading to breakfast” Remus suggested. I nodded and was about to head back toward the castle while Remus turned toward the shack. He must have seen my confusion because he quickly explained “there is a secret passage back to the castle inside” 

I followed Remus back into the shack. Now that it was daylight I could see how messy and rather demolished the place was. Large chunks of wood were torn out of the floor boards. Different parts of the walls had gashes in them. I was also relatively sure I saw some blood on a painting when Remus ushered me into a dark tunnel. 

“Lumos” I heard him mutter a little light glowed on the end of his wand. Illuminating the tight space. “I suppose you have some questions don’t you?”

“Just a few” I replied honestly. 

“Fire away” he offered. 

I took a deep breath I had a million questions I wanted to know the answers to. I finally asked the one most forward in my mind “were you always a- a” 

“Werewolf” Remus finished giving me a look over his shoulder. “No but I was a kid when I was turned. You see my dad works in the ministry and there was one werewolf he got in trouble and well let’s just say they got their revenge” he gave a rather defeated breath “I was six” 

“I’m sorry that must have been horrible” I murmured. Honestly not sure what else to say. “So every full moon when you disappear” 

“I come to the shack and transform. Away from people so I or it can’t hurt anyone” Remus explained.

I swallowed hesitant to ask the next horrible question “and that shrieking?” 

I saw Remus tense in front of me. “That was me. Without any humans to bite the wolf gets angry and I have to bite and scratch myself. It can get pretty ugly sometimes…” he trailed 

“I’m so sorry Remus” I shuffled forward and wrapped him the best hug I could with us being nearly crouched in half in the tunnel. 

“It’s alright. I’m used to it by now. But still I’m glad you know now” The boy admitted “I hated keeping it a secret from everyone” 

“Who else knows?”

“At school as far as I know only Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey though I suppose he’s told some of the other teachers as well. Then there is you now to” he glanced over his shoulder and I saw he was actually smiling a bit “now can I ask how you exactly did end up in that tree” I gave him a rather annoyed look before explaining everything that occured last night. “So you can distinguish flames now?” 

I shrugged “I could distinguish yours last night but who know if I can others”

“Nox” Remus muttered and the little light on his wand disappeared as we reached an opening where the light of day shown through. “Stay here for a minute” he advised pulling the upper part of his body through the hole he twisted and seemed to hit something outside before scooting out onto the grass and extending a hand to me. Once I was out of the little hole I was looking up at the grand castle I then turned and gasped. “It’s not going to hurt us I stunned it come on” 

Remus half dragged me hurriedly away from the Whomping Willow which began to move moments after we had gotten away from it. Every student who had any brains was afraid of the easily perturbed, living tree that stood tall on the grounds of Hogwarts. It had been planted this previous summer. In the first few months students had found amusement in taunting the wicked tree. That is until Davey Gudgeon nearly got blinded by the thing. The teachers decreed we couldn’t go near it. After that and Davey’s month long stay in the hospital wing. The tree had lost its allure to the school populous. 

“How?” I gaped at him. 

“See that knot there on the trunk” I squinted at the tree. Out of range of it’s raging branches I couldn’t even see the hole. However there plain as day where Remus pointed was a knot on the trunk of the tree. “If you hit it the tree freezes. Easy” 

“You go past that thing once a month?” I inquired. 

Remus shrugged “you get use to it. Now come on or we aren’t going to get any breakfast.”

We hurried up to the great hall. Coming in with only ten minutes to eat we made our way quickly to where James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting. They eyed us curiously. “Where were you guys this morning?” James asked first. 

“Nothing we were just going for a walk” Remus spoke casually as if it wasn’t a walk back from the shack where I had seen him as a towering monster. I realized he must be very seasoned in making up excuses and lies for where he had been. I wondered how many times he had lied to me and i’d believed it. 

Sirius’s eyes narrowed “A walk this early in the morning?” 

I shot him another glaring gaze right back. Our small staring contest was however broken by an horribly annoying voice. “Ooooh walking in late with a boy. Got yourself a boyfriend do you Tanner scandalous” 

I swiveled in my seat aiming my glare at the smirking Monti Carter now. Noticing Remus a bright shade of pink next to me. “Shut up Carter this isn’t any of your business.” I paused “and he’s not my boyfriend” 

“Touchy touchy” Carter cackled along with her small band of cronies. 

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my food. Me and Remus scarfed what food we could before heading off with others to charms class. I did not like charms class an exceeding amount. Mostly because of the wand work we had to do in there. Because there was something about my wand everyone seemed to notice. 

“Well would you look at that massive stick Tanner’s got.” Monti had squawked on our first day in the class. Laughing in such a weezy squeak it sounded as though she had straws up her nose. “It looks like an unpolished scrap. Where did you find it your backyard?” 

Sirius and James had then blown something up to divert the attention of the class. It had earned them detention but I was very grateful for their chivalry. 

Today in class I sat as a buffer between Lily and the boys. As well as Frank Longbottom who innocently sat on my other side by the boys. Quickly realizing his mistake the first time James made a flirty comment and Lily “accidentally” lost control of the book she was practicing levitation on. James had to duck to dodge it. Frank wasn’t as fast and Lily felt horrible muttering apologizes as we shuffled him off to the hospital wing on Flitwicks orders. 

“So rumor has it you and Remus came into the Hall together this morning” she voiced supporting the stumbling Frank on one side. “I was in the library but I saw you missing when I woke up” 

“Yeah we went for a walk” I repeated Remus’s half lie from before. 

My red headed best friend gave me a questioning look “you should be careful around those boys Scarlett they’re trouble” Lily advised. “Look what they did to Frank here” she gestured to the boy we were half dragging down the hall as he mumbled incoherently. 

“Technically you’re the one that hit him with the book” I pointed out. 

“Potter was the one who made the comment that made me lose my concentration” the girl defended a pink hue on her cheeks. 

I rolled my eyes “they’re not all that bad and it’s not like anything happened between me and Remus we’re just good friends” 

“Whatever you say” Lily grumbled. We handed Frank over to madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing before heading back toward class. “Do you want to practice with your powers later today?” 

I paused realizing in all the confusion of this morning I had forgotten to check to see if Remus was the only person who’s flame I could distinguish. I quickly closed my eyes and focused. 

Flames popped up all over the school. I couldn’t tell some of them apart but I immediately could feel six flames back in Flitwick's class clearly. They were the boys, Marlene, and Alice.

I smiled broadly “actually I’ve figured out how to tell the flames from one another” I voiced. 

“What how?” Lily gasped. 

I would have told Lily all about what happened last night but it wasn’t really my secret to tell. So I just shrugged. Lily didn’t by this and gave me a stern look that almost made her seem like a grown up. 

“Oh whatever point is you can now that’ll be useful” she sighed with exasperation. 

“Well I can only tell people I’m close to apart I think. Everyone else is a mystery.” I admitted. 

Lily sighed “so you do need practice just a different type. We better figure out a way to train you up. I wish there were a book or something we could find..” 

Lily continued on talking about the different ways to practice my powers. You would have thought they were her powers instead. Despite the growing feud between the boys and Lily. I was grateful for all their friendship and was glad for her company.


	9. One Year Down

It was a depressing gloomy day as me and Lily climbed onto the Hogwarts Express to leave school for the summer. The sun was shining birds were chirping and I felt like the world was falling apart. 

The last couple months of school had been a whirlwind. Between exams, people gossiping about me and Remus, Lily at odds with James and Sirius, and trying to get a handle on The Sight. I had barely had time to relax let alone for my life to decide to be interesting and before I knew it we had to leave. 

Lily was next to me telling me I had to come over this summer and explaining all the things she had planned for the holiday. As she spoke, I closed my eyes and found the boys flames they had boarded before us but promised to save me a seat. 

Me and Lily walked over there the red headed girl chattered up until we were right before the glass door at which point she became horribly silent. 

“Hey girls” Sirius called looking over James’s shoulder who turned. The minute the glasses clad boy saw Lily he tried to straighten his hair and adjust his robes. 

“Hey Lily” he gave her a smirk. 

“I’ll see you at Kings cross” she turned to me “don’t even think of leaving before saying bye to me but just in case” we hugged tight and then she headed on. 

I joined the boys. Sitting next to Remus who was reading a book. Over the last couple months me and Remus had grown even closer. Especially since I was the only one he could talk to about his… condition. I would often wake up early and wait for him by the Willow. If he was running late (which I would now be able to sense) I would grab him some breakfast so he wouldn’t starve until lunch. 

“Can you believe we can’t use magic outside school?” Sirius ranted. “I mean I was hoping to cause some real trouble at home.” 

“I’m pretty sure you won’t have any problem causing trouble with or without magic” I gave the boy a look. 

He scoffed turning to the window “you don’t know the half of it” 

“I can’t believe we already have one year gone” James spoke over Sirius. 

“Yeah we’ll be second years next. There’ll be a whole lot more we’ll get to do” Peter piped in. 

“Not a whole bunch we still can’t go to Hogsmeade or get some of the better extracurriculars until we’re in third year” Remus reminded. 

“But we can join the school quidditch team” James pointed out. 

“I’m going to be the best chaser they’ve ever had” Sirius exclaimed, striking a pose. 

We all burst out laughing. “I’m comfortable watching from the stands myself” Remus explained. “But I’ll cheer you on if you manage to make it” 

“Is that doubt I hear in your voice Lupin?” Sirius asked jokingly. “I’ll prove you wrong we’ll smash all the records” 

Remus opened his mouth to respond but the door to our compartment opened and a kind woman stuck her head in “trolley dears?” 

The boys all jumped to their feet I however stayed seated. With dad out of work for so long money was tight right now. Whether he had a new job or not. I didn’t have any spending money. 

I was looking out the window when suddenly a small box was tossed into my lap I looked down to see it was Lemondrops my favorite. I looked up to see Sirius smirking “those are your favorites right?” 

“Yeah thanks” I smiled at him “you didn’t have to” 

“Nah it’s not cool if we all get candy and you don’t just accept it” he shrugged opening a box of every flavor beans. “Now who wants to play a game?” 

We all exchanged looks many of us having already begun to dig into our treats. Remus had half a chocolate frog in his mouth already. 

“We take turns closing our eyes and choosing a bean from the box” Sirius explained “whoever gets the most good flavors once the box is empty wins. If you back out you automatically lose” 

“This sounds fun” James sat up in his seat. 

“I don’t like the idea of this game last time I got a pepper flavored one I couldn’t taste anything for weeks” Peter voiced but still shifted forward so he could reach the box. 

“Now you have to eat the bean you draw.” Sirius explained further once he was sure we were all going to play. I tucked my lemon drops in my pocket. “I’ll go first.” 

Sirius closed his eyes and reached into the box pulling out a bright green bean. He eyed it for a moment and put it in his mouth quickly. He looked perplexed for a moment as he chewed before swallowing. “Grass” he finally revealed with a small scrunch of his nose. It wasn’t the worst flavor you could get. 

James went next pulling out a brown bean. “I really hope this is chocolate” he muttered looking at he bean with dread. He put it in his mouth and tensed before relaxing a smile coming up his face “it is chocolate one point for me” 

“Peter your turn” Sirius extended the box to the smallest boy. Peter covered his eyes with a hand and reached in. Pulling out a red bean speckled in pink. 

Hesitantly he placed it in his mouth like a pill. I wondered if he planned to down it whole however his face brightened a bit when it finally tasted the bean “strawberry” 

“Looks like you and James are tied for the lead” Remus voiced looking at the ceiling as he plucked a bean from the box. It was black and grayish looking. “This isn’t going to end well” the boy sighed looking at the bean sadly before popping it in his mouth. His features immediately contorted into a grimace “I see what you mean about the pepper ones Peter” he croaked out. Sirius and James sniggered. 

I almost thought to back out but I knew I’d never hear the end of it. So I closed my eyes and chose a bean. When I opened my eyes I was holding a dark green bean. I took a deep breath and popped it into my mouth. 

I bit into it and immediately regretted it as the horrible lingering taste of something rotten spread throughout my mouth like I had eaten worms. 

I swallow the bean remnants quickly. “Let me guess bad” James voiced. 

“Bad” I nodded. 

We went around the circle multiple times. Over all I did relatively well I got five good ones, James got seven, Peter only three. Remus six, and Sirius (who James accused of bewitching the box) got ten. Remus and I had just convinced James that he should not hex Sirius who was laughing at him for get a vomit flavored bean. When we pulled into kings cross. 

Quickly we all piled out and onto the platform. “James” a woman waving at the boy in question was the first person we saw. 

“My mother” he whispered to us. “You’re lucky Sirius otherwise I would have given you a bloody lip” 

“Relax there is plenty of time for that over the summer” Sirius teased Potter right back. 

They shot each other glares and then promptly burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes at their tomfoolery. 

“Got to go anyway” James sighed “you’ll all write won’t you” 

“Of course you still have to show me that broomstick of yours you were bragging about” Sirius reminded. 

“Totally I’ll ask my mom about you coming over the minute we get home” James smiled. “Pete are we giving you a ride home?” 

“Last I checked” Peter responded. 

“Alright then bye everyone” James called him and Peter waved as they joined the latter’s parents before disappearing through the wall to the main station. 

“Do you see either of your parents?” I asked the two remaining boys. 

“No do-“ Remus was cut off by two older boys barreling past. 

“Hey watch it!” Sirius snapped on his friend's behalf. The two boys didn’t seem to notice as they walked further away on the platform and then promptly vanished before our eyes. 

“What in the world?” I muttered under my breath blinking in confusion. 

“They apparated” Sirius stated. He must have seen the confused look on my face because he was smirking at me “quick way us wizard use to travel” 

“Like teleporting?” I asked curiously. 

Sirius scrunched his nose “what’s that?” 

“Something super heroes do in comic books ” I tried to explain he still looked confused “never mind” Remus was sniggering. 

“Remus I’ve finally found you” a man came over to us who looked an awful lot like my friend. 

“Hey Dad I was just saying goodbye to my friends” Remus told him. “This is Scarlett and Sirius” he gestured to us. We both gave awkward waves of greeting to Mr. Lupin. 

“Nice to meet you both but I’m afraid we have to go.” The man smiled down on us then turned to his son “your mothers making dinner” 

Remus picked up his trunk and turned to us. “I’ll see you guys in September or hopefully sooner. Promise to write” 

“I promise. Bye” I replied giving him a tight hug. He smiled a little more and turned to follow his father.

“Well would you look at that you made Remus blush” Sirius taunted. I shoved him and he laughed. 

“What about you where are your parents?” I asked. 

The boy shrugged his mood seeming to deflate. “Probably somewhere around here but I’m in no hurry to find them honestly” 

“Yeah I just hope my dad’s not here to get me” I explained. 

“Can’t be that bad your mom’s great” Sirius replied

“My mother is. My dad…” I trailed realizing all I was saying “he’s different. He’s a muggle. He-” 

“Doesn’t get it does he?” Sirius spoke exactly what I was thinking “that you’re different. Doesn’t like different” 

“Exactly” I muttered. “How did you-“ 

“Sirius there you are!” The look in Sirius’s eyes when he heard that squawky voice answered my question as a woman with black hair like Sirius came stalking forward. “I’ve been looking all over the place. Hanging out with those Gryffindors no doubt. Come along now no time to wait around with all these-“ she stopped as her icy gaze fell to me. “Who’s this?” She asked her eyes still on me. 

“My friend Scarlett Tanner. Scarlett this is my mother” Sirius introduced an edge was in his voice. 

“Hello ma’am” I tried to smile politely at the woman whose face seemed to be etched in a permanent scowl. 

She made a humming noise of acknowledgement before turning to Sirius and grabbing his arm. “We’re leaving now” 

“I promise to write. Have a good summer Scarlett” Sirius called, as his mother dragged him off. 

“Bye” I called lightly watching them go. I felt an odd feeling in my chest like there was a crack that had formed. 

Mom soon appeared from the crowd. I had to leave before I was able to reunite with Lily but I swore to write to her explaining why I had left. Father wasn’t home when we got there. I hurriedly went to my room storing all my stuff in my closet. 

It wasn’t hard to hear when Dad got home. The door slammed, there was an eerie silence, and then yelling. I climbed up onto my desk and tried to tune it out looking out my window at the stars. 

I shifted and felt a weight in my pocket. Pulling out a small box of lemon drops that I had forgotten. I opened the box and placed one in my mouth. It’s sweet and sour mixing on my tongue. 

I thought of Sirius who had given them to me. He knew something about me no one else did now and I knew something about him to. Something we shared. We hadn’t said it in so many words but we saw it in each other’s eyes looking out at the sky I hoped Sirius had a good summer and as I heard thundering steps coming up the stairs. I really hoped he had a better summer than me.


	10. Here We Go Again

“He’s just stressed from work darling. He’ll get better. I’m so sorry just enjoy your year. Okay? Please?” 

My mom’s words rattled in my brain as I sat on the train to Hogwarts waiting for the boys. My arm was bruised and my lip had only stopped bleeding during the car ride to the train station. Mom had given me a big hug and sent me on my way to the platform 9 ¾. The last memory I had of my father from this summer was his hand raising at me. 

I was so lost in hazy thought that I flinched when two strong magic flames entered the compartment by the names of James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. 

“Hey Scarlett” James paused in his talking to Peter to greet me. 

“Hey” I replied and James was right back into it with Peters wrapped attention. He seemed to be talking to him about quidditch strategies. 

I listened quietly relatively interested. Remus came in next and sat down with a yawn. I wasn’t surprised he seemed sleepy and rather sick the night before had been a full moon. I’d gotten in the habit of tracking the full moon both for astronomy class and my best friends furry little problem. Sirius was the last to join us and he seemed in a particularly foul mood. Plopping down across from me next to Remus. “What’s his problem” I whispered to James. 

“His mother didn’t barely let him out of the house this summer.” James whispered back. 

“She didn’t even let me send many letters” Sirius exclaimed having heard us. 

I had wondered why the normally rather chatty Gryffindor’s letters hadn’t been coming as often as the others. Screechy Feathers, my owl, had been one of my best companions this summer. He was my connection to the wizard world. Bringing and delivering letters between me and my friends. I had to send them all at night though so my father wouldn’t see. He didn’t approve of the wizard mode of mail. Honestly he didn’t approve of me having wizard friends at all. I hid my letters in a shoe box deep in my closest so they couldn’t be taken. I understood how Sirius felt. 

“Hey look on the bright side we’re here. Far far away from all our parents now” I voiced. 

“Yes now we have Mcgonagall breathing down are necks instead” James muttered. 

“We got detention the first day and then nearly once every two weeks after.” I replied my mood brightening with the presence of my friends “I don’t really blame her for keeping an eye on us” 

“Touché” The glasses clad boy shrugged. 

“I think we can manage to get back in her good graces” Sirius voiced his normal smirk returning to his face. 

“How do you plan on that?” I asked suspicious. 

“Well I overheard last year that are dear head of house is a quidditch fan. So once we make it on the team-“ 

“We’ll be her favorites” James cheered the pair high fived. 

“You have to get on the team first” I reminded they just shrugged and continued on. I tuned them out as they dived into strategy and plans to ensure their place on the team. 

I wanted to be on the House team as well to be honest. Unfortunately there were only two spots open and though I never adored the idea of Quidditch and had excelled and quite enjoyed learning to fly in school. I’d never actually gotten the chance to play a game of quidditch. Meaning the odds were quite against me making the cut. 

“Hey Scarlett what’d you do to your lip?” I looked over as Remus asked the question looking at me with concern. 

“Oh this” I reached up and touched the cut on my lip lightly “it’s nothing. I wasn’t paying attention and ran into my door” I explained. 

Remus nodded but still seemed worried as he turned to the book he was reading. As I turned back to the window. I caught the eyes of Sirius looking at me. He looked angry and not at me. 

As the train ride continued on. We all eventually descended into comfortable silence. A thing that was quite rare with the boys. Remus was reading, James was sorting through a box of every flavor beans, Peter asleep next to him, while me and Sirius watched as fields passed by out the window. It of course didn’t last long “We need a name” 

Everyone glanced up at James confused “we already have names James” Remus reminded simply over the top of his book. 

“No I mean a name for our group” James explained “that way we can like sign our pranks and everyone will know who’s responsible” 

“Isn’t signing our pranks asking for detention?” Sirius inquired with a scoff. 

“Like we don’t get it anyway” the curly haired boy pointed out which we all had to agree with. 

Remus sighed and sat down his book “fine what do you suggest? The five amigos?” 

“Four” I corrected quickly making them all look at me “I don’t help you with your pranks nor do I want to I’d rather not be drafted into this” 

“Alright fair enough” James nodded “but you can still help, any ideas?” 

We all thought for a moment “what about the shadows?” Sirius suggested with a smirk. 

“That sounds evil” I pointed out then thought about it “actually evil would probably work for you guys” 

“Hey that’s not true” James objected “which is why we are not going with shadows. We’re not evil” 

“I don’t think it sounds evil” Sirius muttered under his breath. 

“The magical four?” Remus suggested with a half hearted shrug. 

“That sounds lame” Sirius objected. 

“Like shadows doesn’t?” I gave the long haired boy a look. 

“You’re not even in the group” he snapped, trying to keep a mean face on but his lips struggled into a smile “you don’t get a vote” 

I scoffed, “What about the barbarians” I suggested jokingly exchanging a mock glare with Sirius however James was very into this name thing and seemed to be taking every suggestion very literal. 

“No we need something with less brute and more adventure” he voiced thinking hard “something like… like-” 

“The marauders no! The marauders!” Peter suddenly exclaimed jumping awake from his nightmare and falling to the floor. 

“It’s perfect!” James stood up a huge smile on his face. 

“I’m good with it” Remus shrugged happily returning to his book. 

“The marauders” Sirius muttered with a smirk “sounds cool” 

James sat back down and Peter scrambled back into his seat confused he looked over at me “what did I miss?” 

I shrugged “just the same old chaos”   
_______________  
Even as we walked down to the carriages that would take us to the castle as second years. Sirius and James continued to discuss the finer points of the latter’s signature idea. Remus and Peter chiming in with their opinions. When we reached the point to get on the carriages I noticed a familiar head of red hair. 

I broke away from the boys and headed over to the girl who had nose in a book. “Hello Lily” I muttered in her ear. 

She whipped around and the smirk on my face turned into a smile as she cheered and hugged me “Scarlett!” we giggled as we parted. Lily opened her mouth to start are catching up however just then the Marauders made it over to us. 

“Hello Lily” James bowed to her. 

“Potter” she muttered cooly arms crossed. 

I rolled my eyes as a carriage came rolling forward. We all clamored on and I found myself in my normal position of a wall between Lily and the boys. “So how was your summer” I asked the girl. 

“Great it was a lot of fun we went to visit some of my relatives and-” Lily stopped as she realized Sirius and James were no longer talking to each other but listening to her. “You know what I’ll tell you about it later. When we don’t have people eavesdropping” she shot a look at the boys. 

“Ooooh burn” Sirius said sarcastically. 

James sighed, “why don’t you want to tell us what you did over the summer Li- Evans?” James inquired. Correcting her name as she glared at him. 

“Because you bunch of boys won’t do anything but make fun of it. Nor do I want you in my business” she snapped. I could already see this ending badly. 

“Marauders” 

“Pardon” Lily gave Sirius a confused look. 

“We’re a bunch of marauders actually” the boy explained with a smirk “the marauders really” 

“The what?” Lily was look extremely confused. 

“They’ve decided to name themselves” I explained. 

“Why?” the redhead had directed her question at me but James was the one who answered. 

“So we can leave some kind of signature for our pranks and everyone will know it is us. We’ll be infamous. Plus it sounds cool” I saw a little bit of pink grace James’s face before it disappeared. Lily was the only one I ever knew that could make James Potter blush it was quite funny to see. 

“So you’re proud of your bullying?” Lily gasped as we reached the castle. 

James stumbled over his reply “well I wouldn’t exactly call it-” 

Lily rose to her feet as soon as the cart had stopped “and that James Potter is why I would never even imagine dating you in my life” she raged turning on her heels and storming into the castle. 

“Well mate” Sirius sighed patting James on the back as we stared after the fiery redhead “I still think the name sounds cool”


	11. Suspicious Circumstances

“I feel like my brain is rotting out” I grumbled scanning vaguely over my potions book. 

“Come on it’s not that bad” Lily told me from where she sat across me at the library table. 

“I barely passed my potions exam last year” I pointed out to her “I don’t want to come that close to failing again” 

“You won’t fail” Lily encouraged not looking up from where she was scribbling transfiguration notes. “I can ask my friend Severus to help you. He got the top score in potions last year.” 

“The Slytherin?” I asked her with a scrunched nose. 

The redhead sighed exasperatedly “despite popular belief not all Slytherins are in fact evil” she muttered. I gave her a questioning look which she finally returned “what? It’s not like all Gryffindors are knights in shining armor” she gestured with her quill toward where Monti Carter stood browsing the history section her cronies with her. 

“You make a fair point” I mumbled. Monti must have eyes in the back of her head because before I could look away from her she had turned around to look back at me. Much to my despair she came over. 

“Well, well, well, Tanner afraid you’ll be kicked out of Hogwarts for being a squib?” she chortled. Her cronies sniggering behind her. 

I rolled my eyes at the girl. Who seemed annoyed by my non-reaction to her teasing. “Let’s go back to the common room” I told Lily “it’s get a bit squeaky in here” 

Lily hid her choked laugh behind her transfiguration book as we packed up are stuff. “Hang on” Monti snapped grabbing my arm. My entire body went rigid on reflex I flinched my body expecting a blow. This seemed to make Monti think rather highly of herself or rather very lowly of me “would you look at that Tanner here’s afraid of me” she laughed to her demonic flock. “You should have been in Hufflepuff with your blood traitor of a mother”

I suddenly felt a great surge of anger run through me. Before I really realized what I had done my fist was colliding with Monti Carter’s nose. Lily held me back from doing anymore while Monti lie on the floor blood gushing from her nose, tears streaming from her eyes screeching like a banshee. 

Ms. Pince wasn’t happy however she had in fact seen Monti grab my arm and she was approaching when I punched her. “Because from what I could see it might very well have been self defense” she hissed at me “I will not give you both detention but you will leave the library this second and twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor. Stop bleeding all over the books Carter!” the librarian raged shooing us out of the library.

“I’ll get you back for this Tanner” Monti wailed streaking toward the infirmary with her shell shocked friends. 

“You got lucky” Lily hissed at me as we headed to the common room. “You could have been in serious trouble if Pince hadn’t seen the whole thing” 

“She crossed a line Lily” I snapped back “no one talks about my mom like that” 

The redhead sighed “fine but I think those boys are being a bad influence on you” 

“They want to be called the marauders now Lil” I explained to her my blood cooling. “And they aren’t all that bad.” 

“Only a load of nerds would give their own group a name” she mumbled. 

“It was James idea” I informed turning to the fat lady “cabbage gag” 

“Why does that not surprise me in the least” she grumbled as we entered the portrait hole into the common room. 

“That’s risky mate the thing could go off-” Remus stopped what he was saying very abruptly as me and Lily joined the boys in the common room.

“Well hello” I sighed at them. Based on the fact that Sirius and James seemed to be less than casually hiding things behind their cloaks. While Peter looked pale and Remus guilty. They had undoubtedly been planning a prank upon our entry. 

Lily seemed to be picking up on this as well “What were you all talking about?” she asked arms crossed. 

“Just the weather” Sirius shrugged putting on his normal smirk. “What about you girls?” 

We were about to respond with a similar “nothing” when Marlene suddenly burst into the common room. 

“Did you punch Monti Carter?!” she exclaimed upon seeing me. 

All the boys eyes went wide “she did indeed” Lily responded when it became obvious I would not. Sometimes it shocked me how fast news spread in the huge magical castle. “right in the nose” 

“Wicked” James cheered and high fived Sirius. 

“Passed her in the hallway she was headed to the infirmary raving about it” Marlene explained. 

The marauders burst out laughing “Ha! I’d like to have seen that” Sirius exclaimed. 

“It’s not funny Scarlett could have gotten detention” Lily snapped at them disapprovingly. 

“So what we get detention all the time” Peter shrugged. Lily shot him a glare he backed away from. 

“Why’d you haul off on her anyway?” Marlene inquired she was practically vibrating with all the excitement. 

“She insulted my mother” I explained. I caught a comforting look from Remus. “And I actually think Pince was madder at Carter than me” 

“I don’t blame her last time she was in the library she set some of the books on fire” James infomed. 

“That’s because you put filibuster fireworks in her pocket” Lily pointed out. 

“She deserved it” Sirius spoke up. 

I rolled my eyes and caught a look out the window. “The sun is setting” I voiced. 

“Yeah that’s what it does” Peter squeaked I slapped him and Sirius on the back of their heads when the latter laughed. 

Remus however understood what I was saying it was a full moon tonight. “I have to go I forgot to ask Mcgonagall something about the lesson today” he voiced standing “I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up” as he hurried out of the common room his last words had been direct toward me. 

He didn’t think it was a good idea for me to get up in the mornings and bring him breakfast or help him with his wounds if they were more severe than normal. He felt it was to dangerous. I didn’t listen.   
_________  
My alarm went off the next morning and I quickly whacked it silent. Lily had quizzed the marauders suspiciously for about ten minutes the evening previous before James finally said something to make her mad and she stormed up to the dormitory. I had then asked what was going on. For once they didn’t tell me. Claiming it was marauders business. I reminded them that they were idiots before leaving them to their scheming. 

The other three girls were still asleep as I got dressed quietly and headed out of the room. It wasn’t the earliest one could get up at hogwarts and there were many prefect up and about the halls to avoid. I entered the nearly deserted great hall and grabbed one chocolate and one lemon poppy seed muffin. 

It wasn’t hard dodging the few and distant flames that roamed the dreary castle as I snuck out into the light mist of the dawn. Once I was outside I reached my senses out. Remus was still at the shack as I approached however by the time I got to the whomping willow he was in the tunnel. 

I waited for him out of the reach of the crabby hunk of wood. Not wanting to go near the thing if Remus was already on his way back. Fifteen minutes and half a lemon poppyseed muffin later the tree froze and my friend climbed out of the damp earth. He came over with a somber drowsy face on. I gave a smile and extended the chocolate muffin to him. 

“You’re early this morning” I muttered to him. 

“Yeah it wasn’t as rough of a night as usual” he explained. 

“I think we’ll be able to manage breakfast today” I said excitedly finishing off my muffin. 

Remus opened his mouth to reply as we entered the castle but another voice cut in “you two are up early” we turned to see Sirius with a perplexed look on the stairs. He had apparently been heading to breakfast himself. “What were you doing outside?”

“Going for a-” 

“Walk?” the raven haired boy cut Remus off “that’s what you said last time you two walked in late together and the time before that.” he was eyeing us curiously “suspicious very suspic-” 

“Hey are you guys getting food or not?” James called from the doorway to the great hall. 

Sirius gave us one more look this one laced with amusement before we all headed into the hall to eat. I wondered the rest of the day what exactly Sirius was thinking me and Remus were doing during the morning walks that he seemed sure weren’t morning walks. Part of me wondered if he would figure out Remus’s secret but then I reminded myself that was silly no one assumes that one of their best friends is a werewolf. Well not in normal school anyway and Hogwarts was no ordinary school.


	12. Blasphemy

“Wormweed?” I asked scanning through my book. 

“I think you mean wormwood and no” Severus muttered. “It’s lacewing flies” 

“I wasn’t even close” I grumbled looking into the bubbling cauldron. 

“No you weren’t” Snape responded dropping the correct ingredients into the cauldron that sizzled and frothed. 

I sighed and looked around the small potions room. Within which the Slytherins and Gryffindors were mixing things together in pairs. The marauders were paired off. Remus had pretty much insisted that Sirius and James not be partners (I agreed). This left James working with Peter and Sirius to work with Remus. Remus seemed to be regretting his decision. Lily and Marlene were paired up the redhead trying to keep the hyperactive brunette from blowing up anything. Lily (knowing I was nervous about my lack of skill in potions) had asked her friend Severus to be my partner. He was great at potions. 

“What’s next?” Severus asked making me pull my eyes away from where Remus was glaring holes in the back Sirius’s head who was going to poke at the neon green foam coming out of their cauldron. 

“Uh…” I tried to glance at the paper but Snape covered it with his hand. 

“You want to learn you can’t cheat” he stated. I gave him an annoyed look and thought it was ironic for a Slytherin to be telling me this but ultimately kept my mouth shut. 

I thought hard searching my mind for the information. “The last ingredient for the laughing potion is…. Clover leaves?” 

“Correct” the boy smirked lightly as he put the ingredient in the cauldron. 

I smiled “finally got something ri-“ 

There was a loud explosion from across the room. I looked to see Remus and Sirius covered in green goop. The former looking like he was ready to commit murder. Evidentially Sirius had touched the green foam and it exploded. 

After a small lecture from Slughorn on not blowing up the classroom he decided he would allow us to leave early once we got our laughing potion done. 

“Idiots” Snape muttered as we returned to the potion. 

“They’re not all bad” I objected. 

“You just think that because you’re their friend” Severus said shooting me a look. 

“And you’re just saying you don’t like them because you’re a Slytherin” I shot back. 

Severus scoffed “you would to. With their pranking” I opened my mouth to respond but the boy cut me off “that should be done. Professor” he raised his hand. 

Slughorn came over and examined are potion. “Well done, well done I think this is one of the best potions I’ve seen today.” He gave me and Severus a knowing look “you chose yourself a good partner Ms. Tanner I hoped to keep seeing some improvement as you keep going” 

“Thank you sir” I smiled. “But it’s really all thanks to Severus” 

Slughorn smiled “well then if I were you I’d consider teaching as a future career Mr. Snape. 5 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin each for your teamwork” with that the jovial professor hobbled off to check someone else’s assignment. 

Severus and I packed up are potions supply. I was smiling happy for the points I had won my house. “Looks like it won’t be completely horrible working with you this year” grumbled Snape. 

“Thanks same to you” I replied. As I left class Remus and Sirius were just returning from washing off the green goo. 

“-potion obvious didn’t work which is lame” Sirius was saying as they approached. 

“I wonder why?” Remus grumbled. “Scarlett please explain to Sirius why blowing up things in potions class is not a good thing” 

I sighed turning to the long haired boy “bombs bad” 

“Bombs good” came James as him and Peter came out of the classroom. Remus rolled his eyes at us as we walked down the corridor. 

We went to the common room to grab our things for afternoon classes. I was just returning from my dormitory when I heard Sirius yelling “James! Scarlett! Come here! Come here, look at this!” 

Me and James exchanged a confused look and walked over. Sirius was vibrating in front of the announcement board. Me and James looked over his shoulder. Excitement immediately came over me and was then swept away by dread. The paper Sirius had drawn are attention to read:

Quidditch tryouts  
To be held one week from today  
At the quidditch pitch  
2 positions are open to be taken  
All Gryffindor students 2nd year and above are eligible to tryout  
Those without a broom may borrow one from the school  
For more information contact Prof. Mcgonagall 

I felt my heart sink a bit. “This is awesome!” James cheered. “I can’t wait. Right Scarlett?”

“Yeah But there are only two spots” I pointed out. 

“That just means one of us will have to join next year” Sirius shrugged “it’ll be a fun little competition between you two” 

“I think you mean you two” James pointing between me and Sirius “I’m making the team this year.” 

The pair descended into banter on the subject which lasted all through afternoon classes. I didn’t talk much for the rest of the day. Once classes were over I hurried up to my room and collapsed on my bed in hopes of avoiding everyone. 

“Scarlett you look distressed” I looked up to see Marlene looking at me head cocked to the side. I sighed and rolled over onto my back “what’s up?” 

She came over and sat on the foot of my bed. “Quidditch trials are in a week” I explained. 

“Oh that’s great! I swear you, Sirius, and James have been wanting to get on the team forever” 

I sat up “yes I have Marlene but that was before it was close” 

The dark haired girl gave me a look of confusion “what are you nervous? Don’t be you know everything there is about quidditch. I’ve heard you talk about it for ten minutes straight before just on tactics you’ll be fine. I mean I’m sure you’re great when you play” I bit my lip and a look of complete shock came over Marlene’s face “Merlin’s beard you’ve never played quidditch before!”

“Shhhhhh” I flailed my arms at her “don’t go telling the whole school” 

“Sorry” Marlene dropped her voice. “How on earth have you not played Quidditch before?” 

“I don’t own a broom” I explained “my parents can’t afford it. My mother had her old one but I wrecked it” 

“Wow” Marlene muttered under her breath. 

“You see now why I can’t tryout?” I continued “I’ll make a fool of myself and for what? To watch James and Sirius make the team without me?” I knew my voice was becoming whiny but I didn’t care. “It’s hopeless” I fell back on my bed covering my face with my hands. 

“Why don’t you talk to the boys about it?” Marlene offered. 

I scoffed “yes tell the marauders that I’ve never played Quidditch before and see how they react? I’ll be a laughing stock with all the talk I give out about strategies and the like. You said it yourself. No one would believe it” 

I glanced out from under my arm to see Marlene giving me a rather annoyed look “you’re so over dramatic” 

I sighed “Yeah maybe” 

There was a moment of silence “so you’re not going to try out then?” 

“I don’t know” I spoke honestly.  
___________  
The rest of the week seemed both to fast and to slow. I was almost constantly wrapped up in my mental debate on whether to or not to try out. Marlene muttering to me about it every now and then saying I should go for it and giving me flying tips. 

Then the day finally came. Right after classes I ran to my room and hid from the boys. I felt like a coward sinking to the floor in front of the door. I began to think up what kind of excuse I was going to use for not get to the tryouts. Then the door cracked open. Bumping me in the back. 

“Scarlett, Marlene’s coming. So if you don’t want to get run over with the door. I’d get up” Lily spoke to me. 

I stood up and she came walking in. With what almost seemed a sympathetic look on her face and I suddenly got the feeling she knew about my dilemma. I was shocked. Marlene was a hyperactive chatterbox but I’d never known her to spill a single secret. 

I was about to ask Lily about her expression when suddenly Marlene was in the doorway grabbing my arm. “Come on Scarlett. Come on!” She called dragging me down the hallway. 

“What’s going on?” I asked looking between her and the redhead who followed behind us. An amused smile playing on her face. 

“It’s a surprise now come on” I followed Marlene and Lily down out of the common room and through the halls. At one point I stopped and pulled them to the side as Filch passed through the corridor ahead. 

Now that I could tell my friends apart with my powers I started to notice some other differences in flames. Like Remus’s was in an odd sort of mixed state that fluctuated based on the state of the moon and the ghosts flames were light almost cold and small like they were mere embers. Then there was Peeves the school poltergeist who I almost couldn’t sense with my powers until he was within two yards of me and when I did it felt sparky and flickered. Filch’s flame was odd as well. It was sort of muffled like it was caught up in something I had no idea why. 

Marlene said it was lucky I had “heard” Filch coming when I did. As we walked out across the small field toward where Hagrid the grounds keepers hut was crouching. Me and Lily just exchanged knowing looks. 

It wasn’t until we rounded a clump of trees at the edge of the forbidden forest. That I found out why I had been pulled from the dormitory. All my friends were huddled in the small clearing with brooms. Including Frank, Alice, Remus, and Peter. Much to my surprise the group also consisted of James and Sirius. 

“What’s going on? Why are you here? Tryouts have already started” I gestured back toward were the quidditch pitch sat. 

“Well we noticed you were looking a little off this week and we wondered why. Then Marlene came and told us that it was because of tryouts.” James explained. “We thought is was down right blasphemy that you’d never played a game before with how much you love quidditch” 

“So we decided to skip tryouts and play are own little game out here” said Sirius with a smirk. 

I was in shock. “You guys missed your chance to be on the team for me?”

“Of course” James leaned forward on his broom “you matter way more to us then Quidditch and besides next year there will be three spots open. One for each of us” 

I ran forward and hugged them both around the neck. “You’re the best” I cheered. 

We played our small variation of quidditch for the next two hours. We didn’t have bludgers or a snitch nor enough plays. So all we had was a battered old quaffle and played the positions of chasers and keeper. The games ended when a team made it to 150 (the normal amount of points awarded for the capture of the snitch). There were nine of us in total. Frank sat out and became both score keeper and referee. 

We played three games in all. Having to switch teams up after the first game. We started with girls vs. boys but after seeing how frighteningly good the marauders were at playing with each other we decided it best to split them up. The final teams ended up being me, Sirius, Lily, and Peter. While the other was James, Remus, Alice, and Marlene. Each of the teams won a game. Everyone had an incredible time. 

Soon we all were trugging back into the common room exhausted. However I was still very enthused. “-that was amazing!” I cheered “I mean I never knew what exact position I wanted to be on the team but now I’m sure I want to be a chaser I mean that was incredible. Flying and passing and swooping down to dodge other players. Ha did you see me take the quaffle from James with that side move?” 

“Scarlett we all saw it we were there now can you stop yelling at us?” Sirius asked as we sat in front of the fire. 

I shut my mouth immediately heat rising to my cheeks. I hadn’t realized I was yelling. “Sorry” 

The others chuckled “it’s fine honestly we probably should have expected this” James shrugged. 

“You guys are still the best friends ever. I never thought I’d see any of you get along like this” I voiced looking specifically between James and Lily. 

“They struck a deal he agreed not to ask her out for a whole week and she agreed to come” Remus explained then dropped his voice to a whisper “but I’m sure she would have come anyway.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be back to yelling by lunch tomorrow” Sirius who had evidently heard from Remus’s other side smirked. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“How did you two get a hold of some school brooms for the rest of us anyway? I thought they kept the broom shed locked when it wasn’t quidditch season” Marlene looked to Sirius and James. 

The boys exchanged a look “we’re just that sneaky” 

Lily scoffed “that’s only because you have experience thanks to your pranking” 

They were smirking and Remus rolled his eyes “Hey not are fault we have a specific skill set and certain talent for mischief” Sirius shrugged grinning. 

“No but I’m sure you could try and use your powers for good and not evil” I gave the boys a look. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Sirius objected and we all laughed.


	13. Investigation

It was history of magic class and I was sitting next to the marauders. The class was horribly boring. The ghost that taught it I was pretty sure had lived through some of the event he drowled about. I had almost fallen asleep on my books joining the stupor most of my classmates were in when a small paper note flew over my shoulder landing on my desk. 

I glanced back at Marlene who winked at me I turned back and took up the paper unfolding it. Evidently Lily and her had been having a written conversation on it. I read quickly. 

L- hello 

M- hi. I’m so bored 

L- same here 

M- wow I thought you were interested in all this school stuff 

L- interested to an extent 

M- lol Lily Evans bored in school it’s a bloody miracle!

L- oh shut up

M- I can’t “shut up” we’re writing 

I sniggered silently glancing up to make sure Binns didn’t catch me before continuing to read. 

L- whatever. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something 

M- what?

L- I’ll tell you later but all us girls need to meet in our room and talk after class 

M- how mysterious 

L- just pass the note on to Scarlett 

M- Scarlett read then pass to Alice 

I didn’t listen I just scribbled on the paper really quick and held it behind my back until Marlene grabbed it. 

S- why can’t you just tell us what’s up now? 

Moments later it was back in my hand. 

M- I’m with her 

L- it’s too long to explain on paper just pass it to Alice so I know you will all come

I sighed and glanced back at the red head next to Marlene and Severus. She gestured with her head to Alice who was sitting with Frank in front of me. I quietly, keeping my eyes on Binns who had his back to the class scribbling on the chalkboard, tossed the paper into Alice’s lap.

She looked back at me questioningly and I nodded for her to read the note. She took a moment to read over the dialogue before scribbling her response and tossing it back on my desk. I glanced at it and wrote my answer before handing the wad back to Marlene and Lily. 

A- I’ll come but I’m suspicious as well 

S- I’ll come out of curiosity 

The note stopped being passed after our agreements. So after classes I said bye to the boys and headed up stairs to my dormitory. I was last to arrive sitting in a circle cross legged on the floor with the others we looked at Lily expectantly. 

“I think the marauders are planning something” she stated simply. 

Marlene immediately snorted holding back her laughter “of course they’re planning something they’re the marauders that would be like not breathing to them” 

“She has a point Lily they are always up to something” I nodded crossing my arms. 

“Yes but this time I want to do something about it” the girl declared seriously. “Stop them before they pull off their prank” 

“How do you suggest we do that?” Alice inquired looking confused. 

“Well for one we have a girl on the inside” she glanced at me. 

“You’re not asking that I spy on the marauders for you?” I asked shocked. 

“Well you are closest to them” Marlene shrugged “they must have told you something about their plans” 

I crossed my arms and glared at them annoyed “no actually they didn’t tell me anything about it. I might be their friend but I’m not a marauder I don’t know all their secrets” 

Lily sighed “Scarlett I know you don’t want to betray them but you wouldn’t be if you helped me stop them. I think they are try to do something to Severus and if they do then they’ll get detention. Think of it like you’ll be doing it to save them from themselves” 

I shifted she did have a point, though I didn’t particularly care for Snape. He was my potions partner for the remainder of the year and that would get pretty hard if he knew I had enabled the marauders to prank him. Plus detention wasn’t necessarily helpful to the marauders reputations. 

“So are you in?” Lily prompted looking at me. 

“Alright I’ll help but this is ludacris” I stated “what exactly do you even have planned?” 

Lily just smiled which made me about as comfortable about this situation as when Sirius and James exchange that look and a day or two later something blows up.   
________  
The next day, a Saturday, I found myself creeping along the halls with Lily following James and Sirius through the corridors. We stayed well out of sight of them. Pausing every now and then for me to close my eyes and find their flames to follow. 

It was hard watching for the boys and evading Filch with Lily pestering me to keep her in the loop of all the information pouring into my head as I felt the entire caste full of flames yelling at me. 

Eventually we found they had stopped. Me and Lily waited around the corner in silence her glancing at me every now and then to make sure they were still there. Then I closed my eyes and felt their flames suddenly become fuzzy if that was possible at all. They were definitely still there but it was like a haze had fallen over them. Different from the muffled flame of Filch it was almost as if my powers were meeting some static interference. 

Lily must have taken my obviously perplexed expression as them not being there and whipped around the corner. I scrambled after her into the entrance Hall which was completely empty. 

Lily blinked “darn we’ve lost them” 

“I told you it was pointless to follow them” I muttered. Still wondering why in the world the boys flames were sitting fuzzily in an empty entrance Hall they obviously weren’t in. 

“I will catch them” Lily declared “I want to stop whatever trouble they are planning against Sev and the other Slytherins” 

With that she turned and stormed from the hall. I scoffed “well that was dramatic.” I heard a light muffled sound and turned to where I could sense James and Sirius’s static like flames looking curiously at the empty spot before sighing and turning to walk off.   
_______   
The next day was a slow dreary day the sky overcast with a blanket of gray. “What was that thing you could turn into with mandrake leaves? Like you needed them under tongue for a week right?” 

“Month and it’s an Animagus. Mcgonagall talked about them a little in transfiguration but we won’t learn about it for real until next year in Defense Against the Dark Arts” I muttered to James as we walked down the corridor with Sirius. The glasses clad boy was holding a book in one hand scribbling with a quill in the other. He was quickly finishing his herbology assignment that he was going to turn in at the end of the day.

“I still can’t believe Sprout gave you an extension into the weekend it’s practically favoritism” I muttered exasperatedly. 

“All the teachers love us Scarlett it’s part of the marauder’s charm” he shrugged. 

“Mcgonagall doesn’t love you guys” I objected. 

“Yeah she does deep down. She’s just strict is all” Sirius shrugged. 

“You’re an idiot” I muttered “she probably only gave it to you ‘cause Peter collapsed at the mandrake cries” 

“Yeah that was funny” Sirius sniggered. I shot him a glare “what? I bet him and Remus are laughing up a storm in the hospital wing over it” 

I rolled my eyes at them. We continued to walk “so anymore early morning strolls between you and Remus?” Sirius pressed as James finished and closed his herbology book. 

“No” I gave Sirius a pointed look “what about you two any late night walks?” 

They exchanged a split second look that almost seemed amused “no can’t say we’ve done any of those” Sirius replied smirking. 

“You know I’ve noticed something” James voiced. Sirius shot him a look of question but not objection as he continued “you and Remus seem to get back late once a month and that previous evening Remus claims to not get to bed until later than us. I wonder if the timing of your walks has anything to do with… anything” he voiced. 

I felt my mind racing. Hoping James wasn’t implying what I think he was. Before I could respond however we had reached the hospital wing and the pair had strolled right through the door. For once I hoped they were just messing with me. 

Both Remus and Peter were in the large infirmary. Peter because of the previously said mandrake incident thanks to a faulty earmuff. Remus because Madam Pomfrey wanted to give him a check over about as she claimed “a odd bout of flu” he had contracted. However I knew it was because of his furry little problem. We found them chatting quietly under the bustling supervision of Pomfrey who was giving them both one last look over. 

We stood near the beds not daring to speak to Pomfrey’s patients or interrupt her. “You Both look fine it seems you’re free to go” she finally declared and glanced at the grinning James and Sirius “make sure you take them with you” 

We all headed out of the hospital wing together. I kept shooting looks at Sirius and James as they talked to Remus they didn’t bring up the timing of our disappearance with Remus. I was relatively glad for that but I also knew that if they did Remus would be able to come up with a far better excuse or cover story than me. 

Eventually I was able to get Remus away from the others and told him about what Sirius and James had asked. “You don’t think they know do you?” 

Remus looked very pale “I don’t know I hope not. I mean they’re still talking to me so maybe they’re not for sure”

“Remus that’s horrible to say” I advised him. 

“It’s the truth most people don’t want anything to do with people…” he paused “with people like me. If they knew for sure they would most likely shun me” 

“You don’t know that for sure I mean I didn’t shun you did I?” I pointed out. 

He smiled lightly and I was aware a small pink hue to his cheek and felt a small heat in mine “Yeah that’s true. Either way there’s not much we can do about it anyway.” 

“Yeah I suppose not” I muttered sitting down next to him on the window sile we had been talking at. “This is nuts. Sirius and James are suspicious of us, Lily and the girls are suspicious of all of you, and I’m stuck right in the middle” 

Remus scoffed “maybe you should try harder at not getting involved in so many things then”

I scoffed “that’s easier said than done” 

We both chuckled lightly “Well hopefully you’ll relax at the Halloween feast tomorrow” 

I blinked “that’s right tomorrow’s Halloween I’d completely forgotten”

Remus scoffed “you are losing it then. If I were you, I’d take the banquet as a time to de-stress” I nodded in agreement. Feeling very exhausted by everything as we walked back toward the portrait door down the hallway.


	14. Boom

To say the Halloween feast was tense was an understatement. Sitting under floating jack-o-lanterns and swooping bats was me and the marauders and Lily. The redhead had insisted on sitting with the boys positive they were going to try something. However since her face was now as red as her hair in anger I was pretty sure she was regretting her statement. 

“Come on Evans. One date that’s all I’m asking” James pestered his signature smirk on his face. 

“James C. Potter I swear I will nearly decapitated you if you do not shut up” Lily snapped at the curly haired boy. They had been going back and forth like this the entire time taking turns getting angry. 

“Trust me boy you don’t want her to do that” nearly headless muttered as he drifted by “at least have her fully take your head off so you can join the headless hunt when you’re a ghost” This seemed to be a touchy subject for him as he floated on muttering to himself. Lily and James continued. 

“So much for de-stressing” Remus muttered as I wished I could disappear. 

I gave him an exasperated forced smile “Should have expected this nothing ever goes as planned” 

“Well hopefully one thing will go as planned tonight” Sirius spoke looking at me from across the table. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked narrowing my eyes at him and sitting up in my seat. 

His grin widened “you’ll see” 

“See what? What are you planning?” Lily’s glare snapped over to Sirius. 

He didn’t miss a beat and his grin didn’t falter “told you Evans it’s a surprise” 

“You are planning something!” she exclaimed. “That’s it I’m telling professor Mcgonagall” 

However just as Lily was about to rise from her seat a huge boom was heard that silenced the entire Great Hall. James and Sirius swiveled in their chairs looking over the heads of the Ravenclaws to see a large puff of red smoke engulfing the Slytherin table. 

The silence of the hall was fueled with quiet mutters until there was a tremendous scream from within the fog. The marauders then burst into laughter as it cleared to show all the Slytherins turned completely red. The boys high fived, Lily’s mouth hung open in shock, and I had to put a hand to my mouth to stop my laughing as I saw Lucius Malfoy hopping up and down screaming like a girl.

The other three tables were already bursting with laughter. No one really did like Slytherin. “Silence” Dumbledore boomed and all heads turned to him. I was surprised to see a mildly amused look on his face. “This is indeed quite an amusing prank. However I don’t believe those who have been the victims would agree” he looked to the Slytherins who were all standing some frantically trying to get the magically stuck red off. The headmaster simply flicked his wand at them and the red lifted off them returning them all to normal.

“Aw come on we worked ages on that” muttered Sirius disappointed “he could at least have let us enjoy it a little longer.” 

“Furthermore,” we turned again to the headmaster “the four mischief makers responsible for this exciting display will have to serve detention. Now how about we all return to our food peacefully? Thank you” 

With that the marauders turned back around still smirking. They had long gotten used to spending their evenings in detention. “I can’t believe you” Lily seethed. 

“Come on Evans it’s only a joke-” 

“You are all horrible, I wouldn’t date you if you were the last man alive James Potter!” She exploded and stormed off. I watched her walk around the table and over to Severus who was recovering with the other Slytherins. 

“It’s not like we hurt anyone!” James exclaimed “jeez she’s so dramatic” 

“James her best friend is a Slytherin” I looked back at him “she doesn’t like you hurting him” 

“She shouldn’t be hanging around with that sort anyway” Potter declared crossing his arms stubbornly. 

“Says the boy who just blew up a fourth of the great hall” I muttered leaning back in my chair. 

“It was a pretty spectacular show though wasn’t it?” Sirius grinned. 

“Yeah it worked like a charm” James agreed “we should go bigger next time. Any ideas Remus?” 

“I’ve got a few yeah” the werewolf nodded a smirk on his face. 

I rolled my eyes at them and found myself looking up at the teachers table. Dumbledore was looking at us. We locked eyes and he nodded at me with a smile before turning his attention to Mcgonagall at his side. 

“That was weird” I muttered under my breath. 

“What was weird?” Remus asked turning to see where I had been looking. 

“What? Oh nothing. Just… nothing” I replied refocusing on my friends and the trouble they were planning to cause.   
__________  
Later that night I shuffled into the dormitory my stomach full and brain fuzzy with exhaustion. Lily and Marlene were already there and the sounds of Alice in the shower came from the bathroom. The two girls talking on their beds stopped as I walked in. 

Lily gave me one look and turned away. “What? What is it?” I asked. 

Marlene sighed looking between me and Lily “she’s mad you didn’t stop the marauders” the brunette explained. 

Lily shot her a look that meant she didn’t want Marlene to have told me that. “Hey it’s not like I set the bomb with them or anything. I even helped you follow them that one night” I replied angrily. 

The redhead whipped around to look at me “you’re an enabler. You know something's going to happen and you don’t do anything to stop them.” 

“They’re my friends Lily! I’m not going to betray their trust like that!” my voice was raised now. 

“I thought I was your friend to!” Lily stood to yell at me then turned and left the room. 

I looked to Marlene who sat there somewhat in shock “you should fix that” she pointed at the door Lily had disappeared from. 

I sighed knowing she was right “yeah but I’ll let her calm down a bit first” I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed as Alice finished with the bathroom. Lily still hadn’t come back so I grabbed my red blanket from my bed and headed down into the common room. 

The redhead was sitting in front of the fire looking into it. I walked over and sat next to her putting the blanket around us. We sat there for a moment before she finally spoke “I’m sorry for blowing up on you” 

“Yeah I’m sorry for making you think you were less my friend than the marauders” I told her looking into the fire with her. 

“It’s just hard” she admitted and her voice was shaky with tears. “Everyone says I shouldn’t be friends with Severus because he’s a Slytherin but he’s the best friend I have” Lily admitted “he was the first one to tell me of magic and he’s always been there for me” 

“I know” I sighed “listen if it will make you feel better I think it’s cool that you are a Gryffindor that’s friends with a Slytherin. I mean it really shows the kind of heart you have.” I took a moment to think on the idea I had then decided it was for the best. Whatever the boys said in conjecture “and if you want I’d like to try and be Severus’s friend to” 

Lily looked up at me startled “you do? But the marauders they hate him” 

I shrugged “they can get over it Snape isn’t that horrible a potions partner and I think we could be friends if we tried” 

Lily smiled and gave me a hug “you’re the best Scarlett” 

I hugged her back “thanks” 

We headed back to our dormitory together and I finally settled down to sleep. It had been a very long evening.


	15. I Told You So

“You better not come tomorrow morning” Remus told me as we walked to transfiguration. 

“Why not?” I asked him curiously. 

“It’ll look less suspicious to them” he nodded ahead of us to where Sirius and James were walking with Peter. 

“I’m pretty sure whatever we do they are going to stay suspicious.” I pointed out. 

“True they’re not ones to drop something” Remus agreed. 

“Why don’t you just tell them” I asked quietly. 

“I can’t” Remus objected quickly. “It’d be a one way ticket out of the marauders” 

I sighed “you don’t know that for sure” 

“You say that now but if they find out. You’ll see how they react. No one likes a- Well someone with my condition. And if they find out and reject me I’ll get to give you an I told you so” He muttered 

“And when they do accept you I will give you an I told you so” I gave him a look. 

The werewolf seemed as though he was about to respond but couldn’t as we entered the classroom. “Hey Scarlett, Remus saved you slow pokes a seat” Sirius waved us down we started heading that way but someone grabbed my arm. 

“No Scarlett you should sit with me instead of those hoodlums” It was of course Lily. 

“Hey we’re not hoodlums” Sirius objected “we’re proud pranksters” 

I rolled my eyes at him while James sniggered. Lily sighed exasperatedly “Come on Scarlett” she began dragging me away. 

“But I already said I’d sit with them Lily” I objected pulling my arm from her grasp. 

“I thought you said you wanted to try and separate yourself from them.” the redhead whispered. 

“That is not what I said.” I contradicted “I said I was going to try and be Severus’s friend not stop being their friend.”

“Scarlett they’re bad news” Lily objected. 

“And the Slytherin isn’t?” I snapped back. 

“Slytherin doesn’t equal bad Scarlett” the girl persisted. “Severus has been the victim of their bullying-” 

“They’re not bullies” I snapped back. 

“They are to bullies” 

“We are not bullies” I looked to see Sirius and James were now standing behind me. “And by the way last I checked we were Scarlett’s friends first weren’t we Scar?” James looked at me expectantly. 

“Don’t call me Scar” I muttered “and this isn’t a fight about who is more my friend” 

“They’re not good for you Scarlett” 

“Come on Evans learn how to take a joke”

“Learn how to treat people with respect Black” 

“You’re such a stick in the mud” 

“Don’t talk to her like that Potter” 

“Oh so Snivellus the knight in shining armor comes in” 

“How rude calling people names. It’s petty” 

“Hey, hey, hey I’m a lot of things but I am not petty” 

“Really Potter I have a lot of memory to object to that” 

“You can just shut up Snape before I hex you into next tuesday” 

“I don’t even need the excuse to hex you into next tuesday Snivillous” 

“Oh come off it Black. You act like you’re all that but you’re just a pathetic outcast” 

“What exactly do you mean by that slimeball” 

“I mean I happen to be friends with your cousin Narcissa and she told me at home your nothing more than a-” 

“Enough!!” 

Ever kid in the classes eyes turned to the door. There stood Professor Mcgonagall a stern and rather frightening look in her eyes. I looked at her pleadingly from the center of the room right in the middle of the argument. I glanced around at my friends. Sirius seemed to be seething glaring at Severus with a look that could kill. James also looked upset but more at the fact that Lily was glaring holes into him. Meanwhile Snape looked irritated that he didn’t get to finish the insult he was about to throw. 

“I will not have such fighting going on in my classroom” the professor declared walking toward us. “Those of you involved will sit down at once and I better not hear another word from any of you or I will take 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each. Am I understood?”

“Yes ma’am” we all muttered avoiding the woman’s piercing gaze. 

The group dispersed. The marauders sat to one side of the room Lily and Severus the other. I however froze both were giving me looks to join them. They wanted me to pick their side. I couldn’t choose. 

“I suggest you pick a seat Ms. Tanner I do not have all day” Mcgonagall snapped. 

I nodded and chose a seat in the back away from both parties. Who in their own rights seemed shocked. For the rest of class I watched from the back as the groups exchanged glares. I felt like a horrible friend. Maybe I should have chosen. 

When we were released from class I walked quickly out and toward the common room hoping none of my friends spotted me. One did however “Scarlett, Scarlett wait” 

I turned around to see Remus jogging over to me. “If this has anything to do with what happened in there I don’t want to talk about it” 

“It doesn’t” He clarified “I just wanted to make sure you were okay” 

I sighed “not really. I feel like a horrible friend. Lily thinks I shouldn’t hang out with you because you’re pranksters. Meanwhile you all don’t think I should hang out with her and Severus because he’s in Slytherin.” I looked to the floor sitting down on the stone base of a suit of armor “I don’t know what to do” 

Remus sat down next to me and I felt his arm drape over my shoulders. “You are not a horrible friend” he objected comfortingly “you stood by me when I was pretty sure I would have no friends left. You helped me and stuck by me even though you could have been hurt. You’re one of the best friends I have” 

He was speaking truth and I knew it even if my head didn’t want to completely drop the issue. His words definitely made me feel better. I smiled leaning into him. “Thanks Remus” 

“Anytime” he murmured. We sat there for a second more before moving on to our next class.   
______________  
By the end of the day I was exhausted. I was actually grateful Remus had told me not to bother coming in the morning. Merlin knows I could use the sleep. Lily refused to talk to me that evening as we got ready for bed. Alice and Marlene kept glancing between us like they expected one of us to implode miraculously. 

I was the last one to lay down to sleep. Of course it didn’t much matter as I found I couldn't sleep. It was always hard for me to sleep on full moons. My mind always drifting off to the thought of what Remus must be going through as I lay here comfortably. After some internal debate and as a last ditch effort I extended my senses out to the shack. I was aiming to pick up Remus however I crossed over three other flames making their way toward the shack first. They each had the same static like interference thing I had felt before. I also knew each of them easily it was James, Sirius, and Peter. They were going to find Remus. 

I leapt from bed and threw on clothes grabbing my wand and streaking from the room silent as a mouse. I dodged flames all the way through the castle nearly knocking over a couple suits of armor in my haste. However I eventually reach the willow and grabbed a long stick stunning it. I raced along the passage the fastest I could at a crouch closing my eyes every now and then to try and find the boys. I picked up my pace as they reach the shack and the static interference faded away. 

Soon I was coming out of the tunnel into the lower level of the shack. I took a deep breath and held my wand out before me. I could hear the werewolf growling and snapping. Following the sound I turned the corner to see Peter cowering in a corner of the hall clutching an odd silky cloak. I hurried over to him.

“Where are James and Sirius?” I asked in an urgent whisper. He tried to speak but words failed him so he simply pointed further down the hall at an open door. “Go outside and stay out there. Wait for the rest of us okay? Okay?” he nodded frantically and ran past me out the front door. 

I looked forward to the door steeled myself and proceeded on. I glanced around the door frame creeping silently. James and Sirius were huddled up in the rafters. Staring wide eyed at the werewolf that prowled below occasionally reaching up to slash at them. 

“Oh my God” Sirius exclaimed as he pulled his leg out of the werewolf’s reach and nearly fell off. James grabbed his collar to steady him. 

“I am never listening to you again” Potter yelled “this was a horrible idea! We’re going to die here!” 

“No you’re not” I declared stepping into the room. The boys looked at me shocked. The werewolf turned its piercing gaze on me. “When I run you jump down and get out of the house. Alright?” I told the boys steadily my heart pounding in my chest. 

“But-” 

“Just do it” I snapped cutting Sirius off. “Now!” I turned and bolted. I could hear the wolf charging after me as I turned and dashed up the stairs ducking a slash from one of his monstrous paws. I saw James and Sirius disappear through the front door as I reached the top step. I whipped around “Expelliarmus!” 

The werewolf was knocked down the steps. I continued down the hall upstairs and into one of the rooms jumping from a thankfully open window onto the bit of roof that covered the front porch. Sliding down it I grabbed the edge of the gutter holding on as my feet dangled a foot off the ground as the gutter bent. Taking a deep breath I let go and fell to the ground. 

Within seconds James and Sirius were grabbing me under the arms and boosting me to my feet. Without a word we all headed to the line of trees that was the forest crouching there in hiding. Glad to see the werewolf was not following us. 

After a few moments of breathless panting as we all stood in shock James finally spoke “What in the bloody hell was that?” 

I looked up at them “it’s kinda complicated” 

“Well uncomplicate it then” Sirius snapped. 

“I can’t” I objected firmly “it’s not my secret to tell” 

Sirius looked ready to continue the argument but James looked back at the house and sighed “alright we’ll wait until morning” 

He sat down and leaned back on a tree. Sirius seemed reluctant to listen but sat down himself. The four of us sat there for a long time. No one able to sleep after everything that happened. No one spoke and every now and then we would shoot glances over at the shack. Particularly when the shrieking got louder.   
____________  
“Oh God” I awoke the next morning to see Remus looking down at are little sleeping huddle in horror. 

“Remus” I gave him a look of compassion standing as the others stirred. 

“D- did they- did they see?” he choked out. I nodded “oh God” he repeated. 

“No one’s hurt” I turned to see the others rising to their feet. “We’re all fine” James clarified. 

“Now all we want are some answers” Sirius stated. 

“Answers?” Remus parroted still looking fairly shaken about the whole thing. 

“Yeah answers” Sirius nodded “like how did you become a werewolf? How long have you been a werewolf? When were you planning on telling us you are a werewolf? Why did you tell Scarlett that you are a werewolf before telling us? And most importantly how can we help?” 

Remus’s eyes went wide at the last question “help?” he murmured “you- you want to help me? But- but I’m a monster! I could have killed you! I thought you would at least kick me out of the marauders!” 

Sirius scoffed “are you kidding? You’re a marauder for life man. You’re not getting out that easy” 

“And as for the monster thing” James did mock quotations around monster rolling his eyes “you make your bed every morning, fold your socks, and alphabetize your casual reading books forgive us if we’re not quaking in our boots at the sight of you” 

Remus seemed at a lost for words. “Now we repeat our question.” Sirius smirked “how can we help?” 

“I- y- you’ve done more than you know just by saying that” Remus looked close to tears as James came over and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. 

“Oh come on don’t make it all sappy now” the glasses clad boy objected. “You’re are friend Remus you should have expected better of us. Now let’s go eat some breakfast” 

We were all smiles and laughter as Remus lead us back to the shack. He explained to the others how he had become a werewolf and why he had chosen not to tell them. Then the question that I had been dreading was posed. 

“So Scarlett how did you know we were here anyway?” James inquired turning back. 

“Well actually it’s thanks to-” I stopped in the explaining as we stood on the shacks patio. I had realized something “Wait a minute I’m actually curious about something myself. How is it that you lot seem to be able to hide yourselves from Filch and disappear” 

“I asked first” James gave back in his normal cocky manner. 

“And anyway that’s a marauders secret” Sirius tagged on. 

“Well then” I crossed my arms “ I guess my secrets just a Scarlett secret” I went to walk on past the boys defiantly but James stuck out a hand and turned to Sirius. He wanted to know. 

Sirius shook his head with a face that said “don’t tell her”. James turned to Remus who raised his hands backing out of the issue. Next was Peter who just shrugged and nodded showing his support. 

The curly haired boy sighed finally looking at me “I tell you mine you tell me yours?” 

I nodded “Count of three” 

“1.. 2.. 3”

“I can sense magic in people”   
“I have an invisibility cloak” 

There was a moment of pause. 

“What?” we both exclaimed in unison. Sirius just rolled his eyes.


	16. Standing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reader advisory there is some aspects of this chapter that may be rough for some readers so please be advised and only read if capable.

“It’s christmas Scarlett brighten up” Lily encouraged as we walked down the passage of the train. 

“Sorry I’m just not particularly excited for the Holidays this year.” I explained. 

The redhead gave me a sad look and seemed like she was going to ask me about it. However just then a voice spoke up behind us. “Scarlett you should listen to Evans she knows what she’s talking about” it was none other than Sirius Black. 

“I didn’t think you liked the holidays much better than me” I pointed out to Sirius. 

“Yeah but this year is different I’m going to stay at James’s house” he explained. 

“Potter? Why am I not surprised” Lily rolled her eyes. 

“James parents throw a big christmas party every year don’t they?” I inquired of Sirius as we headed further down the train. 

“Yeah it’s a blast you guys should ask if you can come” Sirius pointed out. 

“Like I want to go to a party with Potter” Lily muttered under her breath. 

Sirius scoffed “right I forgot you hate his guts” 

“I don’t hate his guts” Lily objected looking back at the boy. “I just don’t find your and his bullying positive in any way” Sirius scoffed lightly but didn’t respond. “Where are we even headed anyway?” Lily suddenly asked realizing we had been mindlessly wandering down the length of the train. 

“I don’t know where the boys sat James said they were headed toward the back though” Sirius explained gesturing forward. 

“Here I’ll look” I told them as we shuffled to a stop. I closed my eyes and extended my senses down the length of the train. Picking out the flames I was looking for. “The other marauders are down toward the back of the train” I nodded where we had been heading. “Marlene and Alice are back the other way though and I think they’re with Frank” 

Lily was looking between me and Sirius she hadn’t realized I told him while the raven haired boy just looked at me mildly shocked. “I still can’t believe you can do that” he muttered.

“Wait he knows” Lily gasped pointing at Sirius. 

“All of them know now” I explained. She gave me a look of disbelief. “Listen you head on to Marlene and Alice I’ll talk to you later alright” I offered her. 

The redhead gave a stubborn and reluctant look. However she turned and headed off to the girls. Me and Sirius headed on to the compartment with the marauders. It had taken a while for me to explain exactly how my powers work. All the boys were shocked and mildly perturbed I hadn’t told them about it sooner. I on the other hand had been annoyed they hadn’t told me that James had gotten an invisibility for a back to school present for his second year. Of course he was suppose to get it his first year but his parents didn’t trust him not to use it for pranking. Which I had to laugh at because that’s exactly what he used it for now. 

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!” James and Peter were singing along to the music playing from some magical source I couldn’t see when we got to the compartment they were sitting in. Sirius of course joined right in and as I sat down next to Remus I saw he was even singing lightly while reading his book. I giggled at their tomfoolery. 

“Come on Scarlett sing with us” Sirius exclaimed dramatically. 

“I don’t sing” I objected. 

“Who cares if you can’t sing” James objected as him and Sirius danced around “just have fun” 

I chuckled and shook my head but nevertheless began to sing along to the goofy christmas carols. Sirius came over and took my hands pulling me up from my seat and spinning me around. Eventually Remus and Peter also joined the small dance party. 

However shortly after the train began to move we had a very displeased looking conductor barge in snapping at us to “sit down, shut up, and turn off the bloody music” James attempted to argue but under threat of us being split up on the train he resigned and we had to return to silence. 

“Bah humbug to him too” Sirius muttered looking after the conductor annoyed. 

“How much do you think we’ll have to piss him off to get kicked off the train?” James spoke up looking conivingly at Sirius who looked eager to find out. 

“No” I stated simply. 

“What?” James asked looking very guilty “we weren’t going to test it” 

“At least not now” Sirius clarified. They were both still smirking I rolled my eyes at them. 

The rest of the train ride seemed to go by too fast. We were all talking and laughing and before I knew it we were back at Kings Cross station. As we loaded off the train onto the platform I spotted my mother not to far off waving with a light smile. 

“Have a good holiday Scarlett” the boys called and waved as I headed over to her waving goodbye. 

I hugged my mom tightly “it’s good to see you dear” she smiled. 

“It’s good to see you to mom” I agreed. She lead me out of the station and to the car. I was quiet for most of the car ride but as we got closer to home a sense of dread began to curl in my stomach. “Mom can we just drive around for awhile you know just enjoy the day?” I asked desperately. 

“Scarlett it’s okay. Everything will be fine. Alright?” she replied I nodded absently as I saw my mother's hands tighten on the steering wheel. She wouldn’t look at me. We made it to the house and I saw my dad’s car wasn’t in the driveway. A small amount of relief washed over me. 

I dropped all my stuff up in the room and went back downstairs quickly where my mom was preparing dinner. I slid onto one of the barstools. “Mom? Where’s dad?” 

A forced smile played on her face. “He just went out drinking with some friends after work he’ll be back soon.” 

I nodded “Can I help with that?” I gestured to where she was cutting vegetables for her homemade chicken noodle soup. 

“That would be great dear” She nodded. We prepared dinner together in silence. I silently wished that I could use magic to help though. Especially when we had to cut the onions which stung my eyes. 

Eventually the house was filled with the warm comforting smell of chicken noodle soup. The perfect food for a freezing cold evening in december. I told mom about how school was going and confided in her about the small war going on between the marauders and Lily. 

She chuckled lightly about it “don’t worry Scarlett school will be filled with little conflicts like this. I wouldn’t put to much stock in it lasting long. Honestly I’d wager this Potter boy and Lily are dating by the end of their seventh year” 

This time it was my turn to laugh “Lily and James? You’ve got to be joking she hates him” 

My mom smiled and this time I could tell it was genuine “people have a weird way of showing their love sometimes Scarlett, especially if they don’t want to admit it’s there” 

I thought about this for a moment and went to ask more when the front door opened and my father came clomping into the kitchen. He was staggering on his feet a bit and didn’t even acknowledge my existence. 

“Hello dear you’re just in time we’ve just finished making dinner” mom spoke to him her smile faltering and being once again replaced by her mask. 

The man grunted in response opening the fridge. From where I sat I could see him reaching for a beer. “Hello Dad” I muttered bitterly.

He grunted again “isn’t it good to see Scarlett back with us for Christmas again Edgar?” mom tried going over to him as he straightened she rested a hand on his shoulder lightly. 

“Get off me” he snapped smacking her hand away. Mom stumbled back rubbing her hand. 

“Hey don’t talk to her like that” I suddenly snapped. I felt adrenaline pouring into my veins boiling with rage as I stood up. I had no idea what I was doing.

“How dare you talk to me like that” the man roared back at me in a slur “I am your father” 

“Funny way of showing it” I snarked back. 

“Why you little” He reached out and grabbed the collar of my shirt. 

“Edgar!” mom yelled 

“Shut up” he yelled over his shoulder and he raised his arm back handing my mom. 

“Leave her alone” I screamed. 

He growled and threw me to the floor I hit my head on the kitchen counter and I could feel blood running down my cheek. “You in greatful little wretch” the man stormed over to me and kicked me square in the stomach. I curled up into myself as I felt the air leave my lungs. My vision blurring slightly. I heard my mother screaming my father was roaring back I couldn’t tell what they were saying. I staggered to my feet the room was spinning. 

Mom came up to me and she cupped my face with her hands. She was saying my name and asking me if I was alright. I just looked past her at the growling monster standing behind her that had once been my father. Wishing I was anywhere else but here.


	17. Change

I cocked my head to the side the yellow eyes I was staring into did the same. “Lily your cats freaking me out” I muttered not looking away from the feline as my red headed best friend came over. 

“Isn’t he just wonderful?” she asked excitedly “my parents gave him to me as a christmas present. Petunia got one too. Though she wasn’t as excited mind you she doesn’t like animals all that much” 

“Petunia’s your sister isn’t she?” I asked absently still locked in a staring contest with the beady eyed newcomer to our dormitory. 

“Yeah she’s a muggle like my parents” Lily explained. She picked up the furball and sat on the bed across from me holding it. I finally wrenched my eyes away from it’s yellow eyes to look up at her. 

“What are you going to name him?” I inquired as she pet the fluffy creature who made small purring noises. 

“Not sure yet. What do you think?” she turned the cat back around to face me. Lifting him up slightly. He didn’t seemed pleased to be handled in this manner. 

I eyed him for a moment “fluffy? Or grumpy?” I offered. 

She lowered the cat and gave me a mildly annoyed look. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you are the same girl who named her owl Screechy Feathers” We both giggled as Lily sat her cat down allowing him to rome free. 

It felt nice to be back at Hogwarts. It was late in the evening on the last day of holiday. I was also glad Lily and me were back on cheerful terms. She didn’t like me hanging out with the marauders but no longer seemed to take it as a personal slight against her. I thought amusedly about what my mother had said about her and James. With a smile I ran a hand through my short blonde hair letting off a light sigh. “Scarlett? Did you hit your head?” 

I flinched I hadn’t thought to keep the healing wound above my eyebrow hidden. “Uh yeah” I muttered trying to think of a quick excuse “I tripped in the kitchen at my house and hit my head on the counter”

Lily winced “oh that must have hurt” 

“Yeah but it’s better now” I muttered wishing we could change the topic. Thankfully the well timed entrance of Marlene offered the perfect change. 

“Alright girls let’s celebrate!” she cheered the amused looking Alice coming in behind her. 

“Celebrate?” Lily questioned. 

“Yeah celebrate” Marlene spoke as if it was obvious “classes start back up tomorrow which means tonight we need to have some fun!” 

After an exchange of looks and a small scramble (during which we all nearly tripped over Lily’s grumpy fluff ball at least once.) We were all settled on the floor of our room in a circle snuggled in with blankets and pillows wearing our pajamas. 

“Okay so what are we playing?” Lily asked now that we were settled. 

“How about truth or dare?” Marlene suggested a devilish look on her face. 

“Oh I hate truth or dare.” Alice groaned “there are just somethings I don’t want to hear” she covered her ears and we all giggled. 

“Alright then we’ll have an alternative” Lily suggested hopping up she rummaged around in her trunk for a few minutes before returning with a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. “Whoever doesn’t answer the question or do the dare has to take a bean” 

“Oooooh I like this idea” Marlene muttered. 

“You’ve got quite the evil side don’t you” I gave the brunette a look. She just smirked. 

“Alright who’s going first?” Alice inquired. 

“I’ll go” Lily and Marlene exclaimed in unison. 

“Rock, paper, scissors to break the tie” I declared as the two stared at each other. 

They both raised their hands and on the count of three revealed their choice. Lily cheered as she cover Marlene’s fist with her hand. “Paper wins I go first” she then eyed each of us quizzically “Marlene,” she voiced and the brunette looked at her with the same mock seriousness “truth or dare?” 

“Dare” the girl declared without a moment's hesitation. 

Lily smirked “I dare you to…” she looked around the room thinking. “Lick the bed post” 

A unison ew echoed among us. Marlene made a face of disgust but stood and with the quickest motion licked the bedpost before flopping back down. We all laughed rambunctiously. 

“Alright alright my turn” the brunette silenced our laughter “Scarlett” she turned to me. I smirked prepared “truth or dare?”

“Truth” I answered easily I knew Marlene far to well to risk a dare with her. 

“Alright” she thought for a moment “is it true that you are dating one of the marauders?” 

My eyes went wide and heat flooded my cheeks. “N-no no never no” I shook my head vigorously. 

The other girls burst out laughing “relax we know. I was just messing” Marlene reassured shaking with laughter. I gave her a look and shoved her shoulder lightly. “Okay your turn” 

I thought for a moment “Alice, truth or dare?” 

The short haired girl thought for a moment biting her lip “truth” 

“Is it true that you like Frank Longbottom?” I asked decisively. 

Alice’s face turned cherry red. She didn’t respond but reached into the center and grabbed a bean putting it into her mouth. She didn’t cringe in disgust so I assume the bean was good. The rest of us were all still laughing. “That’s adorable” Lily cooed hugging Alice around the shoulders who was also smiling. 

The game continued like this for awhile. However we eventually stopped after Marlene nearly fell out the window. “I swear I didn’t think she would actually take the dare” I told Lily who was looking at me sternly. 

“Okay how about we play cards?” Alice suggested. “You know nothing that involves mortal peril” 

“Nah I’m tired guys lets just go to bed” Lily objected. 

“Come on Lils just one more game?” Marlene begged. 

The redhead sighed and conceded. Though we didn’t play one more game we played quite a few more games late into the night. I hadn’t realized I’d fallen asleep until I was being shaken awake the next morning. “Come on come on get up we’ve overslept! Scarlett wake up!” 

“What?” I asked groggily sitting up and looking around. The other girls were also stirring nearby on the ground all looking quite ruffled. 

“We’ve overslept come on we’re going to be late” Lily urged us. We all scrambled to our feet half dazed with sleep as we hurried to get ready and dashing out of the dorm. Soon we were all heading into charms class yawning. 

“Aw ladies have a lay in did we?” Flitwick asked with a light chuckle “try to set your alarm next time will you? Take your seats now.” 

We all complied I wandered over to where the marauders sat and let off a large yawn. “Wow first day back from holiday and you’re late. Tisk tisk” Sirius sniggered. 

“Oh shut it” I snapped grumpily the boys just chuckled in response. 

The rest of the day passed by at a crawl as I waited for lunch to come as I had missed breakfast. When the meal finally did come I scarfed my food greedily. Sirius and Remus both made comments about my manners but I wasn’t in a particular mood to care about etiquette. Then moments later James came running into the hall Peter on his tail. 

“Guys guys” he called coming up then glanced at me “and girl” he muttered “i’ve got an idea” 

He sat down next to Sirius an excited glint in his eye. “Idea about what?” Remus inquired. 

James looked about to speak but paused looking past us and I saw Monti Carter quickly look away pretending not to be eavesdropping. “I’ll tell you later when we aren’t going to be listened in on” James grumbled. 

“This better not be about some prank you lot are planning” I muttered annoyed. 

“No, no, no better than that” the glasses clad boy explained still smiling. 

I wanted to ask more details about this great idea but I knew he couldn’t say anything with Carter listening in. Especially if this was something that skirted close to rule breaking. Which with the marauders was a very probable thing. So I sat and waited through all my classes until finally I returned to the common room where all the boys were already waiting. 

“Come on we need to talk in private” James spoke as I joined them. 

I looked around the empty common room closing my eyes and extending them to the dormitories above only a few flames were flickering. “There’s no one here” I objected 

“But anyone could walk in at any moment and this is top secret information” James explained. I looked over his shoulder at Remus who just shrugged. 

So I followed the boy up the staircase to their room. I felt very out of place in the boys dormitory. No girls were supposed to be allowed up. When we entered the boys room it was very clear whose area was whose. The four beds were arranged in a small arch. From right to left the order was relatively obvious. Sirius’s bed was first a side from a few stray clothes lying around it was relatively clean and the wall by the bed was spotted with little moving pictures. Each was him with a variation of his friends or posters of his favorite quidditch teams. The next was Remus’s the cleanest of the beds his had some books stacked to the side and two open on his bed. The next was Peter’s by far the messiest it was hard to make out his bedding for all the clutter stacked on the mattress. Lastly is was James he had two large posters on the walls behind his bed and below that pictures of him and the marauders goofing off. 

I smiled “so this is your boy’s room” I voiced. 

“Sorry for the mess we weren’t expecting a guest” Remus shot a look at Peter who attempted to clean his area a little while the other two grabbed up their stray garments from the floor. Once the small space in the center was cleared we all sat down in a circle to hear what James had to say. 

The curly haired boy had grabbed a book and was quickly flipping through it until he reached the page he wanted “here here it is this what we need to do” James declared he laid the book down in the center. I read the writing on the page upside down carefully then reread it because I was certain I had misread something. 

“Animagus?” Sirius was the first to speak. “You want us to turn into animals?”

“How is this going to help anything?” I asked “besides it says here you have to register and be of age there’s no way we can manage it” 

“Listen I also read this” James pulled out another book and began flipping through the pages. 

“Ah James is reading this explains it” Sirius muttered “it never leads to anything good” 

James shot Sirius a mock glare over the edge of the book while Sirius just smirked in reply. “Here listen to this “-while they are instinctively inclined to attack humans during their transformations. Werewolves will often find their more human attributes coming forth when they are surrounded by animals during the full moon. Without any humans to hurt they will oftentimes not even harm the animals themselves-” 

“Hold on what are you saying?” Remus spoke up “you want to become Animagi in order to what-” 

“Come with you on full moons” James declared a proud smirk on his face “We can do it this way you don’t have to suffer every month we can help you” 

Remus’s face was a mix of a shock and joy “but- but you could be hurt” 

“That doesn’t matter to us mate we’re your friends” Sirius spoke up “I think this is a splendid idea” 

“What about you two” Remus turned “Scarlett? Peter?” 

“If they think it’s a good idea” Peter gestured to James and Sirius “and it helps you I’m behind it” 

Remus turned to me “I told you from the get go I want to help you Remus” I smiled at him. The boy smiled back. I turned to James “so what do we do? How do we get permission? I mean-” I stopped abruptly as James and Sirius exchanged devilish looks “oh no no no” I objected profusely. “We can’t I mean breaking school rules is one thing but this is the law! We could get arrested for this” I exclaimed. 

“Scarlett come on” Sirius spoke “we will only get in trouble if we get caught and who is going to catch us? I mean it’s to help Remus right?” 

I bit my lip debating and finally sighed “okay. Where do we start?” 

We all leaned in over the Animagus book “well to start we’re going to need to get into the mandrake garden…”


	18. Green Thumb, Red Hand

“Sirius move your hand!” I snapped glaring down at the long haired boy who was hoisting me up. 

“Well sorry your big butt is in my face” he grumbled I stomped hard as I got on his shoulder and heard a very satisfying growl of pain come from the rude boy. 

“Will you two be quiet” James snapped in a whisper “this is one time I actually care if we get caught” 

“Relax James” I whispered back as I scooted on my belly to one of the open hatches on the greenhouse roof. “I’m almost thro- ah” 

I gasped as my hand slipped and I went tumbling through the window landing inches away from a pot that would have made quite a racket had I smashed it. “Scarlett are you okay?” I heard Remus’s concerned whisper outside. 

“Fine” I groaned standing and rubbing my hurt bottom. I looked around the greenhouse it was too dark to see much beyond the small square of light illuminated by the open window. It had to be near midnight by now. “Lumos” I muttered extending my wand. A small ball of light began to glow off it’s end. 

“Try and find the mandrakes” James whispered outside “we’re sending Peter in to help” 

The original plan had been for us to sneak in through the front door of the greenhouse using the alohomora charm. This had failed however as we quickly saw that not only was the door locked but also guarded by a particularly nasty looking plant. So plan B came into action which was lift me and Peter (the smallest two of our group) through a skylight open on the roof. 

THUD! I turned quickly away from the plants I had been observing to see Peter stagger to his feet. “Peter” I called he looked up and scurried over to me. 

“Do you know which plant it is?” I asked holding my wand high to cast a light over the plant beds. Peter had an unnatural knack for herbology. Far more than the other marauders or me anyway. 

His beady eyes scanned over the plants for a moment before they widened and he pointed “there” 

We hurried over to the mandrakes and plucked six leaves. One for each of those changing and two backups just incase someone lost one. Just so we wouldn’t have to go through this again. 

“Come on we better get out of here” I told Peter who nodded. We hurried back to the hatch when a sick feeling suddenly came over me. “Uh guys, did we think about how we were going to get out of the green house?”

Complete and utter silence followed my question while Peter paled. I heard both James and Sirius muttering swear words under their breaths. “Wait I have an idea” Remus exclaimed. 

“Thank heaven’s” Peter let out a breath next to me. 

There was more muffled whispers and clamoring outside then Sirius’s head became silhouetted by the half moon light. He was slowly creeping down into the hole. I realized quickly someone had to be holding him by the ankles for him to extend that far into the hatch. 

“Here give me your hand” Sirius called reaching out. Peter reached back but came up an inch short. 

“Pete” I called his attention kneeling down and interlacing my fingers. He stepped into my hand which gave him just enough height to reach Sirius. Between the three of us we finally managed to get him out of the hatch and I heard a scrapping on the roof before the distinct thud of him hitting the grass outside. 

“Alright you next” Sirius whispered to me. 

“What like there’s someone else?” I snapped back in reply taking his hand. He pulled and I braced my feet against the wall climbing up until I had a secure grip on the side of the hatch. I squirmed indignantly on my belly on to the roof. Sirius helping pull me out then I felt his hand once again touch my rear. “Sirius Black mind your hands!” I hissed whipping my head back to glare at him. However the jerky movement made me lose my placement on the roof and I began to slide off head first.

I braced for the impact however a firm grip wrapped around my ankle stopping me with my head hanging off the side staring down at Peter wide eyed on the ground below. I looked back to see Sirius smirking at me. One hand around my ankle the other securely gripping the hatch. “Sorry but last I checked not touching a girls ankles went out of style in the 1700s” 

I glared at him but a smile tinged my lips. Reaching out I supported myself on James who was nearby. His upper half laying on the greenhouse roof hands clasped around Sirius’s ankles while his lower half was on Remus’s shoulders. Who stood grunting at the end of marauder totem pole. 

I was about to flip around and slide off the roof when suddenly a bright light illuminated what must have been one of the most awkward positions to find students in at night. All of us turned to see Filch standing there glowering at us. Ms. Norris looking quite smug at his feet.   
_______________________  
I shifted uneasily in my seat within Filch’s office. The caretaker had just left to go wake Professor Mcgonagall who would definitely not be pleased with this situation. The boys sat silently on either side of me. 

“So now that we have the mandrakes leaves that just leaves the dew and some other potions stuff right?” Sirius finally voiced looking past me at Remus. 

“That’s right” the werewolf nodded. “But I don’t think we’ll have time to brew the potion or find the dew before the end of term” 

“We’ll have to meet up over the summer than for that” James declared a smirk on his face. 

“Marauder’s slumber party” Sirius cheered. 

I scoffed “yeah I don’t think my parents will agree to that”

“Oh well you’ll just have to sit out on that wonderful part of the process” the long haired boy looked down at me from my right. I rolled my eyes at him.

A few moments later the door opened and a very agitated Prof. Mcgonagall came bustling in alongside Filch. She fixed all of us with one of her piercing glares. “Detention. 20 points each. We’ll discuss more in the morning” she said eyeing us each in turn. None among of us dared object of interject under her icy stare. “Now go straight to bed. I don’t want to hear another peep from any of you for the rest of the night nor catch you where you are not supposed to be for the rest of term. Do I make myself clear?” we all nodded vigorously. Filch looked mildly disappointed I assume he expected us to get in more trouble. 

We all got to our feet and hobbled out of the room. Once we were at least a corridor away Sirius let off an exasperated sigh “alright sleep deprived Mcgonagall not something to deal with noted” he declared. 

“Agreed” James muttered glancing back over his shoulder. As if fearing the stern professor would come around the corner behind us any minute. 

We all hurried back to the common room. Once inside we paused and I took out the mandrake leaves extending them to Remus. “I’ll keep track of them until the end of the year” he declared. We all nodded in agreement knowing Remus was the most responsible among us. 

“I need sleep now” James yawned. 

“I second that motion” Sirius nodded. 

“See you lot in the morning” I agreed turning to climb the steps to the girls dormitories while they climbed the boys. When I entered my room I was immediately greeted by yellow glowing eyes in the center of the floor. I returned Lily’s cat’s sharp glare. She had finally decided it’s name but I could never remember it so I simply referred to him as Grumpy Fluff. A not so affectionate nickname Alice and Marlene had also picked up. 

Edging around the glaring furball who seemed to be watching my every move. I took off my jacket and flopped down in bed still fully dressed. I intended to meerily lay there for a few moments before getting properly ready for bed. However what felt like seconds after I laid down I was once again creaking my tired eyes open with steady streams of sunlight pouring through the windows and the bustle of my roommates moving around the room.


	19. Consequences

It hadn’t been an easy morning. Lily and the girls hadn’t hesitated to notice that I was still fully dressed when I woke up. Of course the redhead had asked me multiple times what happened and I refused to say anything about it as we headed to breakfast. 

She got her answers though. As we descended the staircase. Where Prof. Mcgonagall waited, the marauders looking nonchalant in her shadow. 

“I should have known” Lily muttered under her breath. “You gave up your weekend goofing off with those boys” 

“Just leave it Lily” I responded in a hushed tone. 

“If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a thousand time those boys are trouble” she muttered. 

“You’ve said it too many times” I couldn’t help letting the sarcastic comment slip from my lips. 

Marlene poorly hid a laugh with her hand. Lily humphed turned on her heels and stalked on into the great hall nose in the air. Marlene and Alice followed her both sending comforting smiles over their shoulders. I approached Mcgonagall and the marauders. 

“Ms. Tanner” she spoke my name like it was a weapon to be used against me. “I hope you have a good explanation for why you were trying to get into the greenhouse last night”

“Uh..” I trailed looking to the boys the teacher moved herself in between drawing my attention pointedly toward her. 

“I’ve already heard their retelling of the events. I want your further side of things” she was checking are stories I realized she didn’t believe whatever the boys had come up with and she wanted to use me to poke holes in it. 

I thought quickly wondering what type of story the boys would have come up with to cover up our adventure. There was no way they had told the truth. I was stuck debating mentally. I couldn’t hold this forever Mcgonagall would start to question. I finally opened my mouth about to respond when-

“LOONY LUPIN, BALLISTIC BLACK, PETTY PETTIGREW, POTTY POTTER THE MUNDANE MISCHIEVOUS MARAUDERS! WITH THEIR LITTLE SIDEKICK TERRIBLE TANNER!” Peeves was yelling at the top of his lungs as he came pelting through the entrance hall lobing small colorful spheres at our heads. I ducked one and turned as it slammed Sirius square in the face covering him head to toe in sparkling rainbow powder. The poltergeist hurled quite a few more of the glitter bombs around the hall before he finally flew off cackling. 

“Peeves!” Mcgonagall called after him. I looked around at the others. Sirius was in the worst condition, after the direct hit his entire front side was cover. James was trying to wipe the powder off his arm. Remus had wisely shielded himself with his cloak, which was glittering, and Peter was looking over his shoulder at his butt which was covered. I looked down and saw my leg was completely covered in the glittery substance. No one had been spared. 

“Peeves!” Mcgonagall whose shoulder was covered looked quite perturbed. Taking out her wand she waved it around each of us taking in all of the glitter. “Ah I’ll have to tell the Blood Baron about this” the teacher muttered “glitter bombs really.” She took a deep breath and turned to us. “Follow me and I’ll show you to where you’ll be serving your detentions” 

I sighed following Mcgonagall out of the entrance Hall with the boys. She seemed to have forgotten about her previous inquiry thanks to Peeves’s well time distraction. I found myself silently thanking the poltergeist for his glitter bombs. 

We headed through hallways and up staircases bobbing and weaving until we finally reached a classroom I recognized as Professor Slughorn’s he greatest us jovially. “Aw so these are the young pupils who will be helping me aye” he grinned as if we had volunteered. 

“Indeed” said Mcgonagall stiffly “Tanner, Lupin, Potter you’ll be in here with Slughorn. Pettigrew, Black follow me.” 

“We’re not in the same detention?” James asked exchanging a look with Sirius. 

“Not anymore I’m afraid it took me quite to long to figure out that it’s only a real punishment if you are not together to egg each other on” Mcgonagall fixed us again with her icy stare before turning and gesturing for Sirius and Peter to follow her. They did however both seem rather grumpy about it. 

“Alright then come on. Don’t have all day” Slughorn ushered us into his classroom. He lead the three of us over to where his large closet was and opened the doors. This was his private store meant for teachers or specially privileged sixth and seventh years only. “You’ll be helping me with a bit of inventory” he explained. “Admittedly things have gotten rather jumbled in here over the years. More recently much of it was switched around by Peeves. I assume as a joke.” He muttered the last part with a less happy tone. 

The potions master shuffled over to one of the shelves and pulled out a clipboard ink bottle and quill extending them to Remus. “Here’s the log. The three of you should be able to get a substantial amount done by lunch.” He explained “and I’ll tell you what Mcgonagall wants you in here all day but if you get this all sorted out before then I’ll let you out early” he chuckled “Alright happy sorting”

With that the man hobbled away. I looked back at the mess of a store room. The place was a grotesque hodgepodge of all sorts of odd potion ingredients. “Hey Remus” James whispered “you have the list of things we need for the Animagus on you right?” 

“Yeah?” The werewolf began digging in his pocket and produced his list. “Why?” 

James smirked but I was the one to reply having read his mind “shopping”   
__________  
“Ew I found another cat eyeball” I groaned using the lip of a busted jar to scoop up the body part and toss it in a bucket full of the staring spheres. 

“What is that ten already?” James grumbled from where he stood at the foot of the ladder I was perched on. 

“12 actually” Remus informed from where he sat near the entrance scribbling down my discovery on the log. Our list of needed ingredients next to it on the clipboard. 

It was an hour after lunch and we were barely at the halfway point of the closet. “This is going to take forever” James complained as I handed him a jar from the top shelf. “Bicorn horn” he muttered to Remus who scribbled the ingredient down in the log as James placed it on the shelf were it belonged. 

“At least we’re not scrubbing portrait frames with Filch” I pointed out recalling he lengthy rant Sirius had sprouted when we were given a reprieve from our detentions for food. 

“This is so unfair” he had exclaimed “a whole Saturday lost for one night out of bed” 

“Except we weren’t just out of bed. We were outside breaking into a greenhouse. Plus Filch woke up Mcgonagall. We’re just lucky they didn’t look for the mandrake leaves or we’d have had it even worse” I had pointed out. 

Though now I could see Sirius’s point. This punishment did not seem to fit our crimes. Perhaps Mcgonagall stood to make an example of us. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that a jar of floating something slipped right from my hands and shattered in the place James had been standing seconds ago. 

“hey watch it” the boy snapped. 

“Sorry” I muttered. As we watched the goop seep out of the broken jar and start smoking. 

“Everything alright?” Slughorn’s head appeared in the doorway. 

“Fine sir, Scarlett just dropped something” Remus explained casually covering are grocery list with the log paper. 

“Ah” the professor’s nose scrunched as he examined the frothing substance smoking on the floor. “Perhaps you’ve all been here long enough” he voiced. “Head on back to your common room I’ll handle this” he gestured to the mess. We all hesitated “off with you now. I’ll tell Mcgonagall” 

“Thank you sir” I smiled at him as we departed the store room. 

When we were well away from the potions classroom Remus checked over the small bundle of ingredients tucked under his cloak. “We get what we need?” James inquired. 

“Nearly” the werewolf nodded “all we need now is fresh dew that hasn’t had contact with either sunlight nor human feet for a full seven days.” 

“That should be simple” I muttered sarcastically. 

Remus shrugged “it’s what the potion needs”

“We can get it” James declared “I mean it’s not like we’re on a deadline” I sighed knowing he was right. 

When we entered the common room it was relatively empty. Me and James plopped down in chairs in front of the fire while Remus climbed the stairs to go hide the ingredients we had collected in the dorm room. I closed my eyes and hoped to fall into a snooze. 

“Hey Scarlett” James’s voice spoke from where he was laying on the couch. 

“Yeah?” I let out with a breath. 

“Does Lily ever talk about me?” he inquired. His voice was light and oddly vulnerable for the legendarily cocky James Potter. 

I shrugged slightly “sometimes” I wasn’t quite sure what else to say. 

“It’s not good is it?” he muttered. “What she says” 

“No” I replied honestly. 

“Do you think she’ll ever like me?” he asked I could hear a sort of desperation in his voice now. 

I thought back to what my mother had said “I don’t know. Maybe when we’re all older” 

We were silent again for a long moment and I wondered what was going on in the curly haired boys head. Until Remus came back down the steps. “Hey anyone up for chess?” he asked. 

James sat up and I looked over at him. His marauder’s smirk was back on “yeah i'm up for it. Scarlett, play winner?” 

I smiled sitting up in my chair “yeah sure” as I watched the boys play I realized there was a lot more to each of them then a lot of people realized. The marauders had secrets a lot of them hidden behind their smirks. I was lucky enough to be one of the only people they let see behind the curtain. 

By the time I had started my match against Remus, James begrudgingly muttering about failed strategies and distractions, Sirius and Peter returned from scrubbing frames with the kid hating care taker. To everyone’s extreme surprise Sirius was actually smiling. 

“Guys! Guys! I’ve found something!” He exclaimed in a hushed voice. 

“What?” Remus questioned moving one of his pieces. 

“Come on I’ll show you” the long haired boy grabbed ahold of the werewolf who struggled to his feet. 

“Really? Can’t it wait we’ve just started a game” I groaned gesturing to the board. 

“No it can’t come on” after an exchanging of looks we all decided to follow the boy out of the common room. 

He lead us out into the enterance hall and down a small hallway I’d never seen before, down a twisting flight of stairs, and into a warmly lit corridor decorated with numerous paintings. 

“Come on its this one” Sirius lead us over to a large painting of a decorative fruit bowl. Reaching up a finger he seemed to almost tickle a little green pair that riggled and much to my surprise audibly laughed. 

“Ticklish fruit is what you dragged us down here to see?” James questioned crossing his arms an amused smirk on his face. 

“No” Sirius said annoyed. Then I watched as the giggling pear transformed into a great green handle. “I wanted to show you this” he pulled the handle and the painting swung open to reveal a great room. Filled with pots and pans, ovens and fridges, and a large multitude of wide eyed house elves. 

“Incredible” I exclaimed looking around the kitchens as we entered walking further in I saw four long tables stretched out through the center of the room. In identical formation to those in the great hall. 

“We must be directly under the great hall” Remus voiced looking up at the ceiling “each of these must be the counter part of a house table” 

“Cool” I heard Peter mutter on the tall boys other side and I couldn’t help but agree. This was indeed cool. 

“Snack miss?” A squeaky voice and friendly looking house elf presented me with a basket of treats. 

“Uh thank you” I smiled back at them talking a cookie from the basket. 

“We’ll never go hungry after missing breakfast again” Sirius exclaimed with a smile. 

“This is brilliant mate” James cheered taking a treat from another eager house elf. “Finally it’s about time we found this place.” 

“I have a question though” Remus spoke up a quizzical look on his face. “Why on earth did you tickle the pear in the first place?” Sirius shrugged at the question as we all descended into uncontrollable laughter.


	20. The Truce

“I don’t want to leave” Marlene whined as we climbed on to the Hogwarts Express. 

“No one ever wants to leave Hogwarts” I pointed out. 

“Well I mean it will be nice to see our families” Lily pointed out. 

The other girls nodded in agreement. I however just shrugged. I wasn’t exceptionally happy to be going home to my family. While I wanted to see my mother I didn’t want to go home to my father. 

“Alright where are we sitting?” Alice asked as we looked up and down the small hallway at all the compartments.

“I have an idea come on” I gestured for the girls to follow me and we headed down the hall. 

We bobbed and weaved among the compartments until we reached are final destination. The girls were immersed in a chattering conversation and to distracted to notice that there were already people in the compartment I had lead them to. 

Lily noticed first. “What are they doing here?” she snapped gesturing around at the boys who all but Remus seemed surprised. 

“Because I have something to say to all of you.” I declared “I’m tired of being the buffer between all of you and being made to choose sides in your little war.” I put my hands on my hips looking out at my friends “I’m declaring a truce” 

Immediate chatter of objection reached my ears. Me and Remus exchanged looks over the others heads (he had skillfully positioned himself between the others and the door)

“Hey hey hey” we all looked as Sirius turned to face the others. “Listen Scarlett has a point. We’ve kinda been pulling her all directions. I will agree to the truce.” I smiled up at him “as long as I don’t have to stop pranking” 

His vow of confidence seemed to get James on board and then Lily swallowed her pride to agree the other girls and Peter followed suit. “Thank you guys” I murmured as James and Lily shook on it agreeing not to argue if they came in contact with each other next year. 

“Let’s go find another compartment before things get any more awkward” Marlene suggested and the girls shuffled away. Those of us left sat down. 

“Okay” James smiled rubbing his hands together “now that that’s out of the way-“ he pulled out the instructions for are Animagus transformations. “Remus the leaves” 

The werewolf pulled a handful of small pouches out of his pocket. Tossing one to each of us. “Alright everyone remember the month before we come back put the leaves in your mouth and do not swallow or spit them out” Remus instructed. 

I inched open my pouch and looked down at the little leaf. “That’s not going to be a fun month” I muttered. 

“Maybe not but think about the months to come after” Sirius smirked. “We’ll be able to become animals at will without anyone knowing” 

“What kind do you think we’ll be?” Peter questioned. 

James shrugged “I don’t think we get to choose” 

“Well I hope I’m a lion” declared Sirius puffing out his chest.

“Yeah like that’ll happen” James scoffed.

“Hey it could” the other boy object indignantly “and what are you going to be James a bunny?” 

“More likely than you being a lion Sirius” James pointed out. 

“Not necessarily” Black said indignantly. 

“I think your Animagus will take a form that’s supposed to reflect your personalities” Remus explained. 

“See then a lion would be perfect for me” Sirius stated flexing his arm. 

“I’m telling you there is no way you are a lion” James muttered. 

The boys continued to bicker back and forth as the train chugged on toward Kings Cross. I looked absently out the window watching the fields fly by. I couldn’t believe two years had already gone by. Two years and so many things had changed. With everything that had already happened I couldn’t wait to see what happened next.


	21. Normal

“Scarlett did you fall asleep? Scarlett? Scarlett!” I jolted awake looking up at Lily’s smiling face. “You did fall asleep come on mom’s calling us for dinner” 

“I wasn’t asleep I was daydreaming” I objected hurriedly getting to my feet brushing the grass off my jeans. 

“Yeah? Then why were you snoring?” She laughed and so did I. 

“Alright alright” I shoved her shoulder lightly as we walked down the little slope toward her house. Then an idea came to mind “hey Lily race you back to the house” I called charging off down the hill. 

“Hey no fair you got a head start” Lily yelled after me. We raced down the hill using gravity to boost us. The redhead pulled up alongside me as we neared her house. I moved my eyes away from my path to glance at her for a moment. It was just long enough for a rock to appear in front of my foot however I fell and began to roll down the hill. 

Lily laughed but soon tripped herself not paying attention. We both rolled down the hill and when we reached the bottom we were laughing next to each other. “Well that was fun” I sighed. 

“So much for a race” She panted. We broke into another round of laughs. 

“Lily what are you doing?” We both looked up as a shrill voice reached our ears. Lily’s sister Petunia had come out of the house and look aghast at how messy we were. “Rolling around in the grass you’ve stained your shirt” 

“Relax Tunie we were just playing” Lily object as we stood up. 

The older girl didn’t seem to pleased at this sighing exasperatedly “moms fixed dinner come on”

We headed into the Evans home and immediately were greeted with the warm swell of Mrs. Evans cooking. “Hello girls did you have fun?” the woman asked sweetly as we passed through the kitchen. 

“Yeah it was fun until someone fell asleep” Lily shot me a look 

“I didn’t fall asleep” I objected not able to suppress my guilty smile. 

Mrs. Evans smiled but eyed are grass stained clothes warily. “Why don’t the pair of you go get changed before dinner” we nodded and headed toward Lily’s room “and don’t forget to wash your hands” 

We headed into Lily’s room which was a smattering of pink and red. It had the semblance of a normal girl but the small Gryffindor memorabilia and a moving photo on her nightstand portrayed her wizards side proudly. 

As I headed over to my backpack where the clothes I had brought were tucked away I glanced up at the calendar. It was my birthday today. Mom had worked it out with the Evans for me to come over and spend the weekend. Lily was thrilled. The excuse was that my parents were on vacation. The truth was Mom was going to try and get Dad to try and get sober or in a program to help him become so. I doubted it would work. 

Once me and Lily were changed we headed into the dinning room. Petunia and Mr. Evans were already seated and Mrs. Evans was walking in from the kitchen with with a beautiful dish in her hands. 

Once we were all seated everyone folded their hands and Mr. Evans said a prayer. “... amen now let’s eat” the man finished rubbing his hands together. 

We all giggled. The food was delicious. My mom was a great cook much like Mrs. Evans but we hadn’t had a sit down family meal in a long time. 

“So Scarlett” Mrs. Evans smiled down the table at me. “You and Lily met a school? Does that make your parents…wizards” she hesitated her smile didn’t falter but you could tell it was odd for her to say the word “wizards” out loud. 

“Um no” I replied hesitant myself “my mothers a wizard but my fathers a muggle- I mean normal” I corrected myself after seeing the look of confusion on the woman’s face at the word muggle. 

“Ah, so you still knew of magic before going to school” Mr. Evans spoke up. 

I shook my head and felt rather uncomfortable. Lily must have picked up on this and spoke for me “her mother didn’t tell her or her father she was a witch. Scarlett found out the summer before she went to Hogwarts like me” 

I gave Lily the briefest of confused looks but let it pass as we continued eating. “So your parents are on vacation?” Mrs. Evans again tried to spark up conversation. 

“Uh yeah yeah they uh they went to um Rome” I muttered. Trying to think of something quick. I was sure it was obvious I was lying however the Evans didn’t seem to notice. 

“That sounds fun just the two of them while we get to enjoy your company?” Mrs. Evans smiled. 

I returned the gesture “yeah thanks for having me” 

“Of course dear anytime” the woman encouraged. 

I listened to the idle small talk of dinner. Petunia enlightened us all on the most juicy gossip, Mr Evans talked about work, and Mrs. Evans spurred conversation anytime awkward silence seemed to be descending. 

Soon me and Lily were bundling into her room full and sleepy. We plopped down on her bed and she reached over to her bookshelf pulling out a small deck of cards “game?” 

“Sure” I nodded she began to shuffle the cards. “Hey Lily at dinner you said you found out about magic the summer before you came to Hogwarts but I thought you and Severus had been talking since you were nine” 

“Yeah” the redhead nodded “I knew about magic before I could tell my parents about it really” she explained, “I was afraid they would think I was mad so I kept it hidden for awhile it was my little secret but when I got my letter I finally let it out I felt a lot better for it” she paused “you know you can always tell me stuff right? You know if you have a secret I’m not like Petunia I won’t tell anyone and I won’t judge but it might make you feel better” 

She gave me a look. I knew what she wanted me to say. She had seen me hiding bruises and asked questions about the number of doors I had run into. She wanted to hear me say it. She wanted me to tell her. But it felt like a cage door in my chest and though it rattles and shakes with the secret held inside. The fear that held it captive silenced it with its mere presence. 

“I don’t have a secret” I lied. Lily nodded but gave me a sad look as she dealt the cards. 

We eventually got back to happy and positive conversation before Mrs. Evans came in to tell us to go to sleep. I twisted and turned in the sleeping bag on Lily’s floor. Until finally I got to my feet and by the light of the moon dug in my bag. I took out a small pouch and opened it. In the moonlight I extracted the mandrake leaf and delicately places it under my tongue. It was sliming and didn’t have very much of a taste. 

I knew somewhere Sirius, James, and Peter were doing the exact same thing. In an exact month we would remove are mandrake leaves and place them in a moonlight bathed potion. In a month I would be back at Hogwarts I would be back home. I gently laid my head back down on my pillow. I didn’t let my mind wonder to where my parents might be right now or what danger my mother could be in. I focused on the future on a bright gleaming castle in my dreams.   
___________  
“It was your birthday! Why didn’t you say anything?” Lily exclaimed as we stood on platform 9 ¾ my mother at my shoulder both of Lily’s parents on either side of her. The adults were talking past us. 

“It was a month ago and I didn’t think it was that important” I explained. Shifting the mandrake leaf in my mouth to speak. 

The redhead seemed quite alarmed “you were at my house for your birthday and I didn’t get you a present! I feel horrible” 

“Don’t” I objected “just hanging out with you was enough of a present and it’s on me for not saying anything” 

Lily didn’t seem completely content with this answer but she let the issue drop. “Hey Scarlett” I looked to my right to see Sirius and James waving down the platform. 

Lily audibly sighed and though I wasn’t looking at her I was positive she had rolled her eyes “you agreed to the truce same as them” I reminded. 

“Yeah true.” She grumbled “I suspect you’ll be going to sit with them” 

“I always do” I shrugged. “Alice and Marlene are in that part by the way” I pointed to a nearby section of the train. 

“Thanks” Lily smiled “I guess I’ll see you at school then” 

“Yeah totally. I just hope Marlene doesn’t make us play truth or dare before we go to bed tonight” I muttered. We both laughed. 

Lily turned to say goodbye to her friends and I turned to my mom. “Bye” I told her giving her a long hug. 

“Goodbye dear” she murmured in reply. “Be safe” 

“You to Mom” I whispered to her. We held each other for a few moments more before I turned and headed to the place where the boys were waiting for me. They helped me get my trunk to the compartment and settled Peter and Remus were already there. 

“Tell me you all remembered your mandrake leaves” Remus asked as soon as the door to the compartment closed. We all nodded in unison. “Phew I was kinda nervous about it” 

“Kinda?” I gave him a look seeing his relief plainly. The boy shrugged. 

“More importantly did everyone get their Hogsmeade permission slips signed” Sirius spoke up. 

We all nodded again. “Now that’s good.” 

“Dude I’m so excited for Zonkos” James cheered. 

I gave Remus a confused look “joke shop” he stated simply. All was made clear. 

The train chugged on. Conversation was spotty as we all had to stop every so often to reposition the mandrake leaves in our mouths. We also all declined anything from the trolley. Except for Remus who got chocolate since he was mandrake leaf free. At one point he showed us the sunlight proof suitcase in which the Animagus potion was securely concealed. 

“I can’t wait to get these things out of our mouths” I muttered moving the leaf back under my tongue “this things giving me like chronic bad breath” 

“Oh don’t go blaming the Mandrake leaf for that Scarlett” Sirius sniggered. 

I gasped and slapped him on the shoulder. “Says the boy with dog breath” 

Sirius opened his mouth and breathed back on me. I pushed him away. The compartment filled with laughter.

“I think you mean mouse breath Scarlett” James laughed. 

“Better than Bunny breath” Sirius shot at the curly haired boy. 

“My Animagus will not be a bunny” James objected. 

“And mine won’t be a freaking mouse” Sirius snapped. They were both smirking and continued to go back and forth about this issue the entire train ride.


	22. Noted

“Tonight is the night” James whispered in a mock dramatic voice. As he sat down for breakfast.

I rolled my eyes at him picking at the oatmeal in front of me. “Careful not to share that with the whole school” 

“Relax he’s just excited” Remus muttered to me with a smirk. “Let him get the energy out” 

“You talk as if I’m a child” James faked outrage. 

“You are a child genius” Sirius pointed out sitting down next to his best friend with a smirk. 

“Technically we are all children” Peter pointed out from the other side of Remus. 

“He makes a fair point” the werewolf nodded taking a bite out of a chocolate muffin. 

“You know you don’t have to rub that in our faces” I muttered glaring at the muffin. 

“Actually I’m allowed to” Remus smirked shooting a glance at an annoyed Sirius and James. “They lost a bet” 

I scoffed “well I didn’t lose any bet” 

“Fair point but it won’t really matter after tonight will it?” Remus pointed out. 

“That is true and I will be happy to be rid of this thing,” I muttered shifting the mandrake leaf in my mouth.

“We all will” Sirius nodded “let’s just hope the sky is clear and full moon bright” 

At Sirius’s statement Peter knocked on the table. We all saw and did the same. “Best not to shoot ourselves in the foot” James muttered nibbling on some toast. 

When breakfast was over we all headed out to transfiguration happily. We sat in one long row. Lily, Marlene, Alice, and Frank sat in front of us. James opened his mouth when he saw the redhead “truce” I muttered and he begrudgingly closed it again. 

As class trudged on I was scribbling notes on my paper when Remus handed over a piece of paper slyly. I opened it silently and read. 

Si- Why is it always just notes on the first day in here

R- because notes are important. You have to learn what to do before you do it

Si- we didn’t learn how to become animagi before we started doing it

R- we haven’t turned into animagi yet

Si- whatever

Sc- Remus does have a point we aren’t animagi yet

We continued to pass the note around cautious and casually all class. It wasn’t hard for any of us to take notes with one hand while the other passed the paper under the table. 

Si- I thought you would be on my side Scarlett

Sc- what gave you that impression?

J- ha she got you there mate

Si- what is this pick on Sirius day

R- no it’s point out the obvious day

J- oh burn!

Si- harsh

P- wow leaving me out much

J- sorry mate we didn’t trust you not to drop the conversation

P- thanks for the trust

R- you were the one who dropped the note last time

P- that’s fair

Si- hey James do you see that Ravenclaw girl making eyes at me? Think I’ve got a shot?

J- oooh maybe she’s only a little out of your league 

Sc- I think her names Greta something

Si- I think I’m going to ask her out 

R- after one transfiguration class of looks

Si- nooo I also saw her on the train

Sc- you’re an idiot

Si- maybe but I’m also going to be the first marauder with a girlfriend

R- not like any of us other than James are looking to actually have girlfriends

Sc- he has a point there

J- I could be the first one with a girlfriend

Si- no mate you won’t not with Evans anyway

J- one day she will like me!

R- you just keep telling yourself that

P- again you guys need to pass me the note more often. Also James you have no shot with Evans

Sc- sorry Peter 

J- you’re all so mean

R- the truth hurts sometimes man

Si- I’m definitely asking this girl out do you remember her last name at all Scar?

Sc- no I can’t remember she was just in a few of our classes last year. Also don’t call me Scar

Si- alright Letty

Sc- don’t call me Letty either

R- stop fighting like an old married couple

Sc- we are not acting like an old married couple! Sirius stop laughing!

“Mr. Black is there something you’d wish to share with the class?” Mcgonagall suddenly snapped we all looked up as she was looming over our section of desk. 

“Uh no professor I just was remembering something that happened earlier,” the boy lied with the remnants of his humor still on his face. 

“I see…” Mcgonagall didn’t at all seem convinced and strode back over to her desk to continue the lesson. Her icy gaze became a bit more focused on us. We all agreed that passing the note would no longer be a safe endeavor.   
____________________  
It was late as I headed down into the common room. Sirius was waiting for me on the steps to take me up to the boys room. He seemed excited just like I was. The potion would be complete tonight and we would finally be free of these annoying mandrake leaves. 

Upon entering the boys room I saw that it was completely the same. With the four, four poster beds in a small arch. James and Peter were sitting cross legged on Remus’s bed which sat right along a window. The former was laddling potion into for viles sat on the window sill. “Almost done?” Sirius inquired as James filled the last vile. 

“Yeah that should be it” he muttered. Sirius pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and examined it closely “alright Remus’s instructions say we each have to choose a vile and place are mandrake leaf inside while it’s still in the moonlight” 

“Alright then” James sighed “time to be rid of these leaves” he reached in his mouth and pulled out a spit soaked leaf with a grimace before dropping it in the nearest vile which made a dampered puff sound before he corked it. Next was Peter who did the same, then Sirius, then me. I was happy to remove the leaf and drop it in the potion. My mouth felt oddly empty it had adjusted to the leaf’s presence. However, I'm sure it would get over it once I had eaten all I could at breakfast in the morning. 

“Is that it?” James inquired as Sirius read over the instructions. “Yeah that’s it beyond the all caps warning DON’T PUT IT IN SUNLIGHT” 

“Then let’s put them away now so there isn’t a chance of that” I stated the boys nodded. We took the viles and put them delicately back into Remus’s sunlight proof case. James shut the window and we all sat for a moment looking at the little case. 

“Anybody else got a bad vibe we’ve forgotten something” James inquired.

“Yeah” I admitted “I hope it wasn’t important” 

“Well if it is Remus will remind us when yelling in the morning” Sirius muttered with a shrug. “Goodnight” he plopped on to his bed and pretended to sleep with obnoxious snores. 

I rolled my eyes at him then yawned “see you all in the morning” I murmured heading out of the room and back over to my own. When I finally collapsed down in bed it came to mind that tonight was the full moon which meant I had to get up early in the morning. And as many teenagers do at that prospect I rolled over and groaned into my pillow.


	23. Tryouts

“You really broke up with her already?” James exclaimed “you’ve only been dating her for a week” 

Sirius just shrugged adjusting his borrowed quidditch robes. “Wasn’t working. I’m talking with this other girl Bertha Jorkins, now”

“That gossipy, Hufflepuff, 5th year?” James inquired Sirius nodded “huh. How did you swing a 5th year?” 

As they continued to talk. I rolled my eyes at them tying up my boots with my foot propped on the wall. The quidditch robes I was wearing were loose and comfortable, clean and nice like everyone else around me. My broom however wasn’t every nice at all leaning on the bench next to Sirius and James’s. 

They both had two of the newest brooms on the market while I had to borrow one from the school. It was a measly scrap of wood that had numerous twigs sticking out at odd angles from it. I wasn’t even sure what brand it was the label had long since been worn off. 

I sighed standing up. My blonde bangs brushed into my face and I pushed them away pulling out two ponytails I tied up my hair into two stubby pigtails. 

“Tanner? You’re trying out for the quidditch team?” A squeaky laugh reached my ears as Monti Carter strutted over carrying a very nice broom that was the same brand as Sirius’s with her. 

“Yeah why do you care?” I snapped back matching her stance. 

“Just find it laughable. I mean have you ever even played quidditch?” Monti snickered. 

“Of course” I muttered shifting slightly. Remembering me and my friends playing last year.

Monti smirked “You’re never going to make it. I mean look at that scrap you’re flying on” she laughed “and what kinda hair style is that? Aren’t you a little old for pigtails? You look like a five year old dressing up for Halloween” 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as she laughed then suddenly someone spoke behind me “what you don’t like her pigtails Carter? Well I personally think they’re freaking adorable!” My face flushed with heat as Sirius made his proclamation rather loudly. 

Monti didn’t know exactly what to say to that or the marauder’s fierce glare so she simply stuck her nose in the air turned and stalked away. 

“Would you look at that?” James muttered suddenly on my other side looking at me “Scarlett’s turning Scarlett” 

“Shut up!” I snapped shoving him. 

“Alright want-to-be’s let’s get moving” a boy in a keepers uniform ordered poking his head in. 

We all grabbed are brooms and hurried out of the locker room. The pitch was a huge wooden cage around us tall and intimidating. I stuck close to James and Sirius as the pod of people wanting to tryout for the quidditch team shuffled toward the center. 

The group was a large smattering of ages from 2-6th years. Monti stood near the front of the pack nose still in the air. I glared holes in the back of her head. “Don’t give her the time of day” Sirius whispered in my ear “the only reason she’s here is because she failed to get in last year.” 

“Quiet down! Quiet down please” the keeper boy spoke he was older in his sixth year with combed brown hair and eyes. On either side of him were two other members of the team “My names is Nick Copper I’m the captain of the quidditch team and the keeper this year here with me is chaser Dennis King and beater Mari Tawney” they were all older than us. Mari was a broad shouldered blonde girl with a nice smile. Dennis had dark hair and was scanning over all of us with a piercing gaze. “There are four positions open this year and-“

“Four I thought there were only three” an older kid in the back yelled. 

“Well…” Copper trailed exchanging a look with King who just shrugged “we had a problem with one of our chasers last year and they decided they no longer wanted to be on the team.” 

“What Graves’s head finally get to big for his shoulders?” An older boy yelled followed by a chorus of chuckles. 

Copper obviously didn’t quite want to discuss this topic as he exchanged another look with his chaser. “Why he quit isn’t any of your business so you can all shut up about it and pay attention” King snapped. 

The chuckles died away immediately. “I heard King and Graves got in a brawl before he left the team no one knows what it was about” James whispered. 

“That’s weird” I muttered curious. 

“I don’t care why he got kicked off that’s another position for us to go for.” Sirius muttered. 

“As I was saying” Copper spoke up again “since we have so many positions open we’ll be splitting you up. Those who want to go for the two chaser positions will be with Dennis those who want to go for the beater position will be with Mari and those of you wanting to be the seeker can come with me. Divide and conquer” 

The herd of want-to-be’s dispersed into their different units. “Seeker here I come” James declared “wish me luck” and with that he was hurrying off after Copper. 

“Where are you headed?” Sirius inquired. 

“I’m going for chaser” I told him. 

The boy smirked “then I guess we’re really glad Graves quit cuz I’m going for chaser too” 

I smiled as we headed over to where a group of students were gathering around Dennis King. “Listen up there are two spots for chaser right now so we’re practically building a team off you lot this year. Don’t expect us to be easy on you. Got it?” we all nodded or muttered agreement. “Now I’m going to divide you into groups of three…” 

It was a bit of shuffling and arguing as King divided us up. Monti Carter insisted on not being on a team with some 2nd year named Vivian also throwing a tantrum when the only other option her being on a team with me and Sirius. Eventually the chaos was resolved finally by Vivian being on a team with me and Sirius. The poor girl looked petrified after the incident the only thing showing she wasn’t inanimate were her extremely red cheeks. 

Dennis ran each group through some passing drills and some scoring rounds with the quaffle. "Come on, come on, come on, I could fly faster than that in my sleep!" King yelled the entire time he definitely wasn’t afraid to tell us what we were doing wrong "Watch that pass Black! Carter, less talking, more flying! Tanner, watch your turns! Pick it up, all of you!" 

The three of us worked pretty well Sirius was fast with his nice broom and had the skill to match. While Vivian though her broom was slower than Sirius’s most definitely had a better broom than me and could make sharp turns with grace. Unfortunately the quaffle seemed to be made of magma as far as she was concerned with catching it. It wasn’t hard to figure each other out as we played and when we were in the stands waiting for other teams we were discussing what we had just done and ways we could build off each other. Slowly I watched as the tense Vivian relaxed and began to enjoy her time. 

Then once Dennis was satisfied with our drills he made another announcement. “Alright now we’re going to be doing a mock game, chasers only. First to score wins the match” he called the first teams without a moments hesitation. 

“Oh no we’re going to fail drills are one thing but a game is another” Vivian cried. 

“Relax Viv we’ll be fine” Sirius shrugged his eyes following the quaffle around the field with the team currently up. 

“But- but- but-“ 

“Let’s make a plan then” I decided silencing the freaked out 2nd year. Both Sirius and Vivian turned to me. “If we make a plan and have a strategy we’re more likely to win” I pointed out. 

They both nodded. Other groups seemed to be far less serious about the mini matches. Most were talking casually others just commented on the games before them and those like Monti Carter mocked the game going on before them. 

We however strategized. Each of us chipped in a little bit and talked. “-there’s no way I can make that shot” Sirius stated. 

“You have to. You have the fastest broom” I objected. 

“Maybe but not that much control” he explained “I’d miss it by a mile” 

“Okay we’ll have to think of something else” I stated.

“Or you could do it you said you made it before” Vivian spoke up. 

I blinked “I made that by sheer dumb luck a year ago” I objected “when we were all playing on school brooms that were all slow” 

“Yeah but you made it” Sirius chimed in “I saw it” 

I bit my lip “I don’t know guys I don’t have that much experience.” 

“Come on Scarlett you said it yourself it’s our best shot” Vivian pleaded. 

“Alright fine” I gave in “I’ll give it a shot.” 

“Tanner, Black, Mallor you’re up” Dennis yelled. We all took deep breaths and stood leaving the stands. When we got to the field. I went to mount up when suddenly my broom was pulled from my hand by Sirius. 

“What are you-“ I was cut off by the boy shoving his sleek broom into my hands. 

“You need it for the big shot” he stated with a smirk before mounting the school broom and taking off leaving no room for arguement. I smiled lightly as I mounted his broom and soared into the air. 

Sirius’s broom was far more powerful than any broom I had ridden before. It handled like a dream and was extremely smooth in the air. We glided up above the field forming a small ark Vivian on my right and Sirius on my left. Looking across at our opponents I felt a small flip in my stomach staring back at me maliciously was none other than Monti Carter. 

I tightened my grip on Sirius’s broom leaning forward. I stared right back at my tormentor. King blew a whistle and the quaffle was suddenly launched into the air. Both me and Monti launched toward the red sphere. 

It was as if for a moment the entire scene was in slow motion. Her hand going to wrap around the ball my hand coming over and slapping it straight out of her reach. Time picked back up as Sirius caught the quaffle below and started pelting toward the opponents goal post. Vivian coming up the field across him. I streaked past the mildly dazed Monti and headed after my teammates. 

One of the enemy chasers was right on Sirius tail. I whistled at him and he threw the quaffle straight at me as expected all three of the enemy chasers were headed at me. However as the quaffle reached me instead of grabbing it I spiked it straight down again. 

Vivian made a large arch below me and caught it heading toward the goal posts. The three chaser streaked after her and I rolled my eyes at them. It was amusingly easy to predict what they would do. 

Sirius had already positioned himself on the opposite side of the goal posts it was time for the big shot. I headed up high Vivian was low she was surrounded by the other chasers she made what looked like a feeble throw to Sirius easily intercepted by Carter. Who made a wide turn going high. I charged on Sirius’s high speed broom to meet her. This was it. 

I took a deep breath gripping my broom tight slipped my legs off in another moment that seemed like slow motion I twisted and brought my broom around it hit the quaffle right out of Monti’s hand as I flipping back on to my seat. I watched with bated breath as it soar toward the goal posts. It missed. I felt my heart sink slightly but we had prepared for this. Sirius perfectly positioned caught the red ball and hurled it through the closest ring. 

A small bell rang and the three of us cheered heading to the ground. “We did it! We did it!” Vivian yelled as we group hugged. I looked over my shoulder and saw Monti had a look of shock and rage flashing over her face. 

“Alright back in the stands” Dennis yelled blowing his whistle at us. I had hoped that he might be somewhat impressed with our maneuvering but his face gave nothing so much as encouragement. 

I sighed as we walked back to the stands my face still split in a smile. Vivian was practically vibrating with excitement. “We did it we actually did it” she kept repeating. 

As we sat down there I could hear the others talking about us. “Their only 3rd years-“ “I think that one's a 2nd year” “did you see her get off her broom?” “Shame she missed that would have been epic” 

I smiled lightly. “You’re blushing” Sirius whispered. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and elbowed him in the gut

“jerk” I picked up his broom and handed it back over to him “here thanks for letting me use it” 

“Yeah that was a great shot” he smiled taking back his broom “you’ve really got some skill” 

I felt another rush of heat spread through my cheeks “thanks it was nothing I completely missed” 

“Yeah but you had the brains to plan for that” He added. 

I felt the blush in my cheeks fade. “Thanks” 

It wasn’t long before we were done with the mini games. The seekers and beaters had already finished by that point and James had come to join us. 

“I saw that move you pulled Scarlett” James voiced as he sat down “I remember when you pulled it on me last year. I wish I could have seen Carter’s face” he laughed. 

“It was something like this” Sirius stated morphing his face into his best rendition of Monti’s shock. We all laughed again. 

“Quiet down now! Quiet down” Copper was suddenly calling at us from the front where he stood with King and Tawney. “Now I want to thank you all for coming out and playing with us today but only four of you can be on the team. Now I’m going to call those winners now. Those of you who make it please stay after so we can talk. Alright?” He paused as if expecting a pause and continued after Dennis elbowed him in the side “right uh for beater MG Mcgonagall” we all looked around and I saw a girl with dark hair standing up looking rather annoyed. As a scant amount of applause was heard. 

“You just had to add the last name didn’t you?” She muttered. I was rather shocked to be honest. I wondered inwardly if she had any relation to Professor Mcgonagall are very own head of house. 

She sat down and Copper cleared his throat again “for seeker James Potter” 

James bounced to his feet smiling like he had been sitting on springs. Me and Sirius clapped for him happily. When he sat down he was still vibrating. 

“I made the team. I made the team” he murmured excitedly. 

“Now for our chasers” Nick paused I assume for dramatic effect (he seemed like the kind of guy who would do that kind of thing). “Sirius Black and Scarlett Tanner” 

Me and Sirius exchanged excited looks as we got to our feet. My heart was racing and a thrill of adrenaline was pumping in my veins. We sat down as Copper kept talking he dismissed the other people as she got up to leave Vivian turned to me and Sirius. “Congratulations” she smiled. 

“Thanks” I stood and shook her hand “we couldn’t have made it without you. You should definitely try out again next year or the year after” I encouraged. She nodded smiling lightly.

“Alright you four get down here” Copper called into the stands we all shuffled down the bleachers. Nick was smiling at us “it’s great to have such a young team this year it means we’ll be able to work more with each other. For the next two years” 

“Then you and your corny speeches will be gone” Dennis grumbled Nick gave him a pointed look. 

“As I was saying. It also gives us a bit of a disadvantage as I’m the only one that has been on the team more than a year but this doesn’t mean we can’t stand a chance against the others” Nick encouraged. I could see what King meant by “corny speeches” 

“Just tell them what they need to know and get on with it” Dennis muttered. 

“Knock it off King let him finish” Tawney spoke from the keepers other side. 

Copper sighed exasperatedly “practices will be twice a week on tuesdays and Thursdays after class. I see you three have your own brooms good. Tanner” he turned to me as I shifted the school broom in my grip “that school broom will do but we’ll have to look into getting you a real broom you might have noticed those sticks are ancient.” I nodded and he smiled “that’s about all can’t wait to be flying with all of you” Nick gave a cheesy smile and Dennis rolled his eyes.

We all headed back to the common room and I was practically vibrating along with James. “I might be getting an actual broom” I cheered as we headed down a corridor. 

“We’re on the team! We’re on the team!” James was singing.

We entered the common room to find the others waiting “did you make it? Did you make it”?” Marlene called bouncing over to us. 

“We all did” Sirius exclaimed as I was only able to nod. Marlene cheered and pulled me into an anaconda tight hug. 

“That’s awesome congratulations” Remus told us coming over. 

“It’s really cool guys” Peter agreed. 

“Scarlett I’m so proud of you” Lily exclaimed hugging me immediately after Marlene had released. I saw Alice give me a thumbs up and an amused smile. She was truly the tamest of our friends. 

“So Evans” James drawled with a smirk leaning on his broom “what do you think of me now? Date worthy maybe?” 

Lily’s eyes narrowed at the cocky marauder. “Truce” I muttered under my breath. 

“I wouldn’t date you if you won the quidditch World Cup” she replied sternly. 

James deflated for a moment but it didn’t last long with all the excitement we were feeling. Soon we were all sitting around discussing the finer points of our auditions. Reliving them with everyone in every glorious detail.


	24. Field Trip

“I want to bust this huge joke shop they have” James exclaimed as we devoured our breakfast. “I mean imagine what kind of damage we can do with regular restocking abilities” Sirius was smiling excitedly beside him. 

“I don’t want to imagine that damage” I muttered with a roll of my eyes. 

James and Sirius smirked at me “hey guys look it’s snowing” Peter exclaimed pointing out the window. 

“Already?” James burst seeming annoyed. 

“We’ll have to walk through it to get to hogsmeade” Remus explained indifferent. 

“We’ve barely had halloween” Potter continued to rave. 

“Anyway” Sirius brought back the attention of the group “this is going to be a great day I mean candy shops, joke shops, and butterbeers at three broomsticks” 

“Sugar and pranks sounds like everything you lot love in one place” I scoffed. 

“That’s why it’s perfect” Sirius smirked.

We all laughed lightly “hey Siri your girl’s eyeing you” Remus gestured past us with his head. 

Sirius looked over his shoulder and winked at an older hufflepuff girl. Her and her friends giggled and blushed I rolled my eyes. “I swear” 

“I’m dumping her” Sirius muttered as he swiveled back in his seat. 

“What?” James questioned “How many girlfriends are you planning to go through this year? She’s number three isn’t she.” 

“Three? I thought she was two” I questioned. 

“He went out with some ravenclaw girl for like three days last week” Remus explained “I caught them kissing in an empty classroom”

“Wow” I mouthed turning back to my food. 

“What’s the deal with this one?” James asked sarcastically “to girly?” 

“Ha ha ha” Sirius muttered obviously annoyed “she’s just to clingy and gossips like she needs it to live” 

“You prank like you need it to live” I pointed out. 

The boy just shrugged a smirk forming on his face “we’re about to be pranking even more now that we can get the supplies.” he explained “You got cash mate?” he turned to James. 

“My parents gave me a slightly bigger allowance this year so I could buy somethings in the village” James explained happily. Sirius nodded and told how his mother had given him and his brother money to buy things. 

I shifted in my seat they all had money to buy things. My parents couldn’t afford to send me with anything. I had already thought of this but suddenly felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that I couldn’t buy anything at Hogsmeade while all my friends would be getting treats and goodies. 

“Hey Scarlett” Sirius speaking pulled me from my thoughts. “When’s your birthday?” 

I was slightly caught off guard by the question. My birthday was in the summer and I hadn’t had a party for it in quite a few years so it had never been that big a deal to me. “July” I informed mildly suspicious. 

“What!” he exclaimed “and I didn’t get you a present!” 

“That’s okay it’s not like-” 

“No it’s not okay to make up for it I will be buying whatever you want during our trip” Sirius declared I opened my mouth to object however he help up a hand “no no no I must atone for being a bad friend it is my responsibility” 

He puffed out his chest and I couldn’t help but giggle at him. “Alright but that’s really not necessary” 

“Sure it is” the marauder shrugged his voice relaxing back to normal “you deserve it” 

He gave me a knowing look and I couldn’t help but smile. Moments later there was a fluttering over head and we all looked up to see the normal owl mail come swooping in. Various children in the hall caught different packages and letters sent from friends and family. 

I nearly never got mail, nearly. Today however Screechy Feathers came swooping into the hall and landed importantly right in front of my plate. A small pouch in his beak and a letter strapped to his leg. 

“You got mail” Remus smiled. 

“Yeah I did” I mumbled getting over the initial shock “I wonder from who” 

Screechy Feathers sat down his pouch and I untied the letter from his leg. Opening the crisp envelope that was cold in my fingers from the air outside I read the note quickly. 

Dear Scarlett, 

We heard from your mother that this would be your first weekend at Hogsmeade. We know things are tight right now and we wanted you to be able to enjoy your first trip. So we enclosed a nice present for you inside the pouch. We hope you have a great time this year at school and will write to us more often about your adventures. 

With great love,   
Grandma & Grandpa

I smiled reaching over and opening the pouch inside was a combination of knuts and sickles. My smile widened. Sirius made a whistling noise looking over my shoulders “your grandparents rock” 

There was still a smile firmly printed on my face “I know”   
___________________________  
Crunch, crunch, crunch. I watched as my booted feet made small imprints in the snow as I walked. “Why does it have to be cold?” James whined. “I mean on the first day we get to go to Hogsmeade there is freaking snow I mean it’s barely even winter” 

Remus shrugged “that’s life” 

“Also it’s not barely winter it is winter” I spoke happily. 

James muttered something under his breath pulling his coat tighter over his shoulders. “Come on James it’s only the cold. I love the winter” Sirius exclaimed throwing snow up into the air. 

“Yeah think about it there are snowball fights, snowmen, hot chocolate, and christmas” Peter’s eyes glazed over as he began to imagine the joy of winter. 

Sirius came over and hooked Pete’s neck with his arm “yeah listen to this guy the winter is the best time of year” 

“I and this weather would beg to differ” James muttered. 

Sirius shot James a glare but then he looked ahead “hey we’re here” 

The boys cheered and we ran off ahead. It was easier than normal to tell the third years from the other Hogwarts students that had flooded the all wizard town. Everyone who was looking around in pure awe was definitely new to the experience. Me and my friends were no exception. 

“Look it’s Honeydukes come on” Remus pointed he grabbed my hand and dragged me over the other boys coming with us. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as we reached the shop entrance. Remus let go of my hand with a sheepish smile as we enter. I caught a look on Sirius’s face that told me he had seen are little exchange. 

I couldn’t dwell on this fact for very long though. Before I knew it we were in the colorful chaotic flow of the honeydukes sweets shop. A multitude of students were milling about and weaving among the shelves of the candy shop which was packed with every type of magical candy imaginable. 

Me and the boys bobbed and weaved among the different ranks of candy and students. The place was too tightly packed and there was too much we each wanted to see to stay in are pod. Splitting up I headed over to where I saw a large section of lemon drops. It was a portion of the shop marked “muggle candy” when asked everyone said it was for muggleborns however ironically the majority of the students you found back here were the curious purebloods. 

I had just grabbed a box and was reaching into my pouch to find the correct amount of coins for them when the box was snatched from my hand. I rounded on the culprit with a glare that lightened as I came face to face with the smirking Sirius Black. 

“What are you doing?” I asked mildly perturbed. 

“I told you I’m buying you something for your birthday” Sirius declared heading to the counter with the lemon drops and his own money. I stopped him.

“Sirius you don’t have to do that you know” I explained “I mean before you were just doing it because my parents didn’t give me money but now-” 

He silenced me with a small chuckle “relax Scarlett and take the gift” he told me “you don’t always have to make a big deal of this stuff.” 

I felt a light smile come to my face. I let him buy me the lemon drops and we weaved back through the store together until we found Peter and James examining what were marked as blood lollipops in a back corner. 

“Dare you to try one” James challenged Peter who was looking at the treats with particular disdain. 

“Gross” I muttered from behind them. 

“Are you guys done?” James inquired dare forgotten much to Peter’s relief. 

“Yeah where’s Remus” I inquired. 

“Chocolate section where else?” James scoffed. 

We all nodded not in the least surprised. “Scarlett!” I turned to see a familiar redhead and hyperactive brunette flagging me down across the shop. 

I waved back to them “if you guys don’t mind I’m going to go walk around with Marlene and Lily for awhile” 

“Yeah alright we’re going to go check out that joke shop” Sirius’s smirk broadened. 

“Have fun with that” I muttered “and don’t buy anything dangerous” 

The boys gave me not so innocent looks; I rolled my eyes at them. “I’m going to go find Remus” Peter stated before slipping off into the sea of students. 

James and Sirius left the shop and I headed over to the girls. “Hey guys” I greeted. 

“Hey” Marlene cheered in response. “Tell Lily here that I can buy sweets” 

I looked at the already vibrating brunette questioningly and at the pointed looks Lily was shooting me “actually it looks to me like you’ve already had enough” 

Marlene looked defeated “but it’s my choice” 

“When we have to deal with you being awake all night it becomes are choice to” Lily muttered and I nodded in agreement. “Hey I heard there are some really cool trinket and clothes shops around here let’s go explore” 

We all agreed and Marlene resigned not to buy further sugar as we headed out into the cold. The next few shops were just as fascinating and wondrous as Honeydukes. Most were like any other junk shop in the muggle world with the exception that everything they had in them was magical in some way. Everything from waving pictures to dancing teacups. 

By the time we sat down at three broomsticks we had been walking around for sometime. My feet hurt more resting then they did walking but I didn’t care as I laughed with my friends. Marlene went to get us butterbeers and upon drinking the glorious beverage I felt every inch of my body warm up considerably and the ache in my feet seemed to ebb away. 

This day had been perfect then the marauders walked in and I was positive this was about to end the peace I had been enjoying. “Truce” I heard Marlene mutter into my ear with a comforting smile. 

I returned the smile grateful for her understanding. “Hello ladies” Sirius greeted us with a bow. 

“Hello” Lily muttered back through her butterbeer. The boys sat down at our table and James went to get drinks. 

“So how was your guys day?” Marlene asked conversationally. 

“Great that joke shop is the real deal all the tricks we could ask for” Sirius explained excitedly “but it took us at least an hour to drag Remus out of Honeydukes.” 

“Hey” the werewolf exclaimed indignantly. “Peter took just as long in there as me” 

“That is true” Sirius nodded as James came back giving each of the boys a butterbeer. 

A chorus of yums came from them as they drank. “This stuff is the best” Peter sighed. 

“Truly” James agreed. 

“You know Honeydukes is my favorite shop to” Marlene returned the topic. Looking specifically at Peter who suddenly looked even more awkward if possible. 

“Yeah?” he murmured sipping his butterbeer. “It's a great place” 

I rolled my eyes as I caught a blush on his face. “Well I’m done” Lily declared setting down her empty mug. “Want to head back to the castle?” 

Marlene nodded and they rose to leave but the boys stayed planted “I’ll walk back with them” I explained to her “see you in the dorm” 

“See you” Marlene smiled while Lily looked between me and the boys suspiciously. She always assumed they were causing trouble. 

As soon as they left Remus turned excitedly to the rest of us “I found something” Peter cleared his throat pointedly “well we found something” he corrected to the smaller boys joy. 

“Well don’t pause for dramatic effect what is it?” Sirius exclaimed. 

“We found a secret passage in Honeydukes cellar we’re not sure where it might lead but it’s really interesting don’t you think? Tunnel even looked to be headed back to school” Remus explained with a quick hushed voice. 

“Wicked” Sirius whispered. 

“If that does lead back to the school it could come in handy” James smirked “we should check it out” 

“No” I objected quickly “students aren’t allowed in the Honeydukes cellar how did you even manage it?” 

Remus and Peter exchanged look “it’s a long story” they muttered in unison and didn’t seem like they were about to share. This gave me a mixed feeling of concern, curiousity, and uneasy. 

“Either way what would a secret passage to Honeydukes exactly help with anyway?” the boys exchanged looks amused. 

“Pranking duh” Sirius responded. 

“Of course” I rolled my eyes exasperatedly “I forgot who I was talking to mundane mischievous marauders” I smirked as I quoted Peeves and the boys sniggered. 

“Oh hey” Remus spoke up as the laughter died away “next lightning storm is predicted to be in the next couple weeks” 

“Finally waking up at dawn to mutter that stupid enchantment is starting to get really old” Sirius whined. 

“Just remember we’re doing this for a purpose” I spoke up 

“Plus it’ll be really awesome to transform into different animals” James added happily. 

“That’s true” Sirius nodded and they knocked glasses. 

“I still can’t believe you guys are going through this all for me” Remus murmured. 

Sirius shrugged “we literally just said we are also benefiting from this mate” 

“Plus you’re a marauder you’re one of us there’s a code” James added again. Remus scoffed at the comment and soon we were all laughing again.


	25. Practice

I adjusted my crimson quidditch robes heading down a corridor headed for the pitch. It was my first day of actual quidditch practice and I was extremely nervous. Images of me falling off my broom or being hit square in the face with the quaffle continued to buzz through my head. 

I took a deep breath to calm myself closing my eyes for a moment. I felt all the flames in the school instantly mostly a blur of warmth. However two particularly close flames made me pause. They were in a nearby closest and one of them I knew. 

I walked over to the closet annoyed and without a second thought flung open the door. The pair inside jumped apart. 

“Scarlett?” Sirius looked at me in shock. 

“King wanted us at the pitch at 3:00 sharp with the threat of extra drills upon being late. So come on” I snapped turning and striding off toward the field. 

I heard Sirius muttering apologizes to the girl he had been kissing. Moments later he was jogging up next to me. “You’re not one for much tact are you?” He muttered. 

“Me? You’re the one snogging your ex-girlfriend in the closet when we should be at practice.” 

“Ex-girlfriend?” Sirius questioned. 

“Yes ex last I checked you broke up with Bertha Jorkins and started dating Gretchen something or other last week” I muttered.

“Whatever” The boy shrugged. 

“Honestly” I sighed exasperatedly. 

“What at least I let the girls I like know it” Sirius contradicted. 

“What are you playing at?” I snapped. 

“Just saying you and Remus aren’t exactly subtle” he muttered bitterly. 

I felt heat rising in my cheeks. “That’s none of your business” 

“Aw So you do like him” Sirius smirked. 

“Shut up” I snapped angrily but felt my face going red. 

“Just admit it you’re-“ 

“Black! Tanner! Hurry it up will you” King yelled from the pitch. 

“Coming” I called to him and shot a glare at Sirius who was still smirking as we headed onto the pitch. 

“Finally you guys where were-“ James stopped as he saw us “what happened between you two?” 

“Nothing” we snapped in unison. The glasses clad boy gave a suspicious voice but let the topic drop as we met the rest of the team out on the field. 

“About time” M.G. muttered. “Not like we’ve been standing out here for ten minutes or anything” 

“Relax Mcgonagall we didn’t lose any time” Copper tried to calm her it did work. 

“I told you call me M.G.” She snapped annoyed. 

Copper simply nodded and turned to the rest of the team. “Alright guys we’re in for a great year. If we can train you newbies up a bit that is” 

“Hey we’re not completely new to quidditch” M.G. snarked agitatedly. 

“You’re new to the team” Dennis muttered “Tawney control your beater will you?” 

“Shut up King I’m not her parent” Tawney shot back at the chaser. 

“Alright alright calm yourselves” Copper interjected. “This isn’t the foot I wanted us to get off on. Now you guys learned some basic drills in the tryouts now we’re going to teach you some more. Everyone up” 

Nick took off the rest of us quickly followed him up into the air. The next hour was spent by us shooting up and down the field tossing the quaffle at each other and and through the goalposts. We were doing far better at the latter than the former. 

“Tanner! Black! Ground now!” King yelled. I caught a glimpse of James looking concerned as we headed to the ground. As soon as we hit the ground King was yelling. “What exactly do you think you are doing? At tryouts you were the most coordinated team on the field now you can barely pass a quaffle a foot” He snapped. 

“Sorry heads just not in the game” Sirius muttered shooting a glare at me. 

“Don’t act like it’s my fault” I snapped at him. 

“Hey!” King grabbed our attention “I don’t care whose fault it is or what even happened. We’re a team. We have to learn to trust each other and work together otherwise we’re itching to lose. I want you guys to be able to read each other’s minds by the end of this year.” 

“I don’t want to be in her head” Sirius snarked but one glare from King silenced him. 

“Whatever happened off the pitch I don’t care.” Dennis continued “The minute you step foot on this field you are in this game everything else doesn’t matter. You got me?” 

Me and Sirius both nodded in unison. We went back into the drills and I took a deep breath in the air. It was hard to leave everything I was thinking behind but with a few deep breaths I felt more free then I had in a long time. I forgot about James and Lily’s feud, Sirius’s stupidity, all the things people said about me and Remus, Monti Carter’s stupid comments, and I forgot about my father. I left all of it behind. 

After practice I looked at the pitch differently. It was no longer just a pitch, a field to play on, it was a place where I could escape. The idea of coming back just made me smile. 

I headed back to the common room quickly. I had been the last one out of the locker room, having to check my school broom back into the shed. I wanted to catch back up to the boys and make sure Sirius wasn’t saying anything stupid about me from earlier. I had just reached the school when I heard the boy’s tell tale voice. 

I went to catch up with him and who I assumed was James however I quickly realized that the person he was talking to didn’t have James’s flame. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I found myself just around the corner within earshot of their conversation. 

“-Regulus just leave me alone” Sirius was saying. “I don’t care what mom said I’m going”

“No you’re not I’m not having another Christmas of hearing mother rant about the Potter’s” the boy, Regulus, replied. 

“Not like she wants me there either” Sirius snapped. 

“You’re her son of course she wants you there” Regulus replied. “She just wants you to act more like-” 

“Like one of you?” Sirius cut the other boy off “I might be a Black Regulus but I am not anything like the rest of you” 

Regulus scoffed “I think you’re more like us than you think big brother. I mean you call my friends bad influences look at the company you keep and the havoc you wrought” 

“Me and my friends don’t hurt people” Sirius snapped I had never heard him this angry and he seemed to be holding back “nor do we practice dark magic” 

“Whatever” the other boy muttered “maybe if you could stand to be in Slytherin like the rest of us you’d see that we’re not as bad you might have assumed” 

“I’d never want to be in Slytherin Reg I’m happy in Gryffindor. Happier than I ever was in that house. And I am not coming back for holiday” Sirius stated determinedly. 

“Well you’re not going to the Potter’s either” Regulus’s voice was oddly even. “She won’t let you” 

“Then I’ll stay here” Sirius claimed “anywhere is better than being there” 

I heard footsteps walking away down the corridor. I stepped out from around the corner and ran right into the other boy. “Oh sorry” I muttered.

“It’s fine” the boy, I now saw was younger than me but looked a jarring amount like Sirius, was grumbling under his breath. He took in my quidditch robes and then looked up at my face. “You must be that Tanner girl. Sirius is always going on about”

“Yeah I’m Scarlett” I informed. 

“I’m his brother Regulus but I doubt he told you I existed” he muttered. 

“He mentioned you when you were sorted but that’s about it” I explained. 

Regulus made a sort of grunt of acknowledgement before heading off toward the dungeons. Never before had I felt so awkward. I knew I hadn’t been supposed to hear that conversation but I couldn’t help but relate to Sirius’s situation. If it wasn’t for my mother there wouldn’t be a place on earth I won’t rather be than my father’s house.


	26. Unexpected

“This is so not fair” James grumbled looking next to him at the place Sirius always sat on the train. “He should be coming with me.” 

“His parents wouldn’t let him go there was nothing we could do” Remus reminded. 

“Yeah maybe but it’s still not fair” James pointed out. 

“We’ll just have to bring him back some holiday treats” I suggested. 

“Yeah I’m sure some presents would brighten his mood” Peter added. 

Remus nodded “yeah we’ve never really given each other presents before” 

“Uh yeah but there was a reason for that” James muttered glancing a pointed look toward me. 

I rolled my eyes “you know I’m not completely broke right?” 

James went pink in the cheeks. “Sorry” though they were most definitely going about it the wrong way it was nice to see that the boys had been concerned about me and my family’s current financial situation. 

“Maybe we could do a secret santa?” Remus suggested.

“Yeah that would be great” I exclaimed.

“What’s a secret santa?” James muttered in confusion.

Me and Remus exchanged a look “purebloods” I groaned. 

“Hey not our fault we’re ignorant” Peter squeaked indignantly. 

“True but it is still rather hilarious” Remus smirked. 

James rolled his eyes smirk still on his face “alright alright what is this secret santa thing anyway?” 

“Well we’ll all put our names in a bag and take turns drawing then you have to get a present for who you drew and no one knows who each other got or who is getting them a present:” Remus explained. 

“That sounds awesome” James cheered. 

“Okay here” Remus pulled out a slip of paper and tour into five pieces scribbling are names on each. He took an empty Bertie’s bean box and put the papers inside. “I’ll send Sirius an owl about this once I get home” he explained. “Lady’s first” he extended the box to me. 

I reached my hand in looking away and pulled out a slip of paper careful not to show the name I opened it and smiled. I had gotten Remus. We each went around and drew a name. “This is going to be exciting” James smiled. 

“Yeah but nobody get anything extravagant alright?” Remus clarified. We each nodded mutely but the look on James’s face did not encourage the fact that he had agreed to the terms.

It wasn’t long after that when we were pulling into Kings Cross station. Everyone found their people fairly quickly. However there was a small shock when we found James’s parents. “Those are my grandparents” I exclaimed pointing to the man talking to James’s father. 

“They know each other?” he exclaimed next to me. 

“Apparently.” I muttered as Peter and Remus split off to their individual guardians me and James headed over to are families together. 

“Oh Scarlett there you are” my grandmother wrapped me in a tight hug the second she saw me. 

“Hi Gran” I muttered from within the hug. 

“Mom, dad” James greeted his parents and hugged his mother while his dad ruffled his already quite messy hair. 

“I was just talking to Harold here about how well England’s team seems to be doing this year” Mr. Potter explained. 

“If we’re lucky we’ll make it to the world cup” Grandpa smiled happily. 

“I didn’t know you knew the Potter’s” I told Gran. 

“Of course Fleamont went to school with my younger sister Sybill” Gran explained with a smile. 

I nodded mutely Great Aunt Sybill wasn’t very often talked about though grandma loved her she was a bit… odd. Never choosing to come to family gatherings I’d had only met her a couple times. Gran always said it had something to do with stars and omens that made her stay away. I had no idea what she meant however after a couple divination classes this year and now with the understanding that logically great aunt Sybill was a witch I seemed to understand what she meant now. 

“Yes well me and Sybill were never friends” Mr. Potter murmured awkwardly “but she was nice” 

“Yes when she wasn’t predicting someone would die I suppose” Gran chuckled which seemed to put Mr. Potter at ease knowing he wasn’t in trouble for what he had said. 

“Well we best be off” Mrs. Potter declared. “We still have a party to plan for” she then seemed to notice something “wait where’s Sirius?” 

James’s smile immediately tanked “they wouldn’t let him come” he snapped. 

I nodded “he couldn’t come so he decided to stay at school instead no one was happy about it” 

Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged a saddened look with my grandparents and I got the vibe me and James were being pointedly kept out of the loop as adults often did to kids. From the side glance James gave me I got the idea he had picked up on it to. 

“Well I’ll see you when I see you Harold” Mr. Potter shook grandpa’s hand “Irene” he nodded to Gran. 

“Same to you Fleamont” Grandpa nodded. 

“Oh Euphemia we simply must meet up as you say” Gran gave Mrs. Potter a light hug. 

“Indeed and that book club idea isn’t bad” James’s mother smiled “I’m sure we could find a good amount of members” 

“See you after the holidays” I told James.

“Bye Scarlett and Happy Christmas” the boy waved as he headed off with his parents. I walked with my grandparents off through the station. 

“So where’s mom she normally picks me up from the station” I inquired “not that I don’t like the fact that you’re here” I added quickly. 

“She wasn’t feeling well and figured since we were coming for the Holiday we might as well come get you” Grandpa explained. 

“You’re staying for christmas?” I felt my heart soar in my chest. 

“Indeed” Gran smiled down at me. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” I cheered “this is going to be the best christmas ever”

I noted Gran and Grandpa's exchange of looks. I was still out of the loop but I didn’t care right now. This was looking to be a great christmas for surely my father would be in a more joyous mood with more family at home. Or rather wouldn’t let his anger get as out of hand. 

The drive home that normally took a time seemed to go by with the quickest of speed. Gran and Grandpa asked me all about school. I freely replied explaining all the things I had learn and all the different things me and my friends had done (leaving out the particularly illegal details of our adventures). 

I was actually sad when we finally pulled into the driveway. My father’s car was there which made my heart threaten to fall. However I steeled myself holding on to the safety of my grandparents presence. The minute I got into my house I headed up the stairs to my room and stuffed the small amount of things I had brought back into my closest. 

When I headed back down. My mother was in the living room talking to my grandparents. She was smiling. “Mom!” I cheered running over and hugging her.

“Scarlett how are you?” she asked seeming out of breath. 

“Good” I replied looking up at her she looked sick. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine” she smiled but I could tell she was holding something back “better now that you’re here” 

“Scarlett that you?” a gruff voice came from the kitchen and I felt myself go ridged. 

“Hey dad” I muttered as he strutted into the living room. 

He made a grunt of acknowledgement taking a sip of the beer he was holding. “Little early for that don’t you think Edgar?” Grandpa muttered. 

“Dad” Mom said warningly placing a hand on his shoulder. The man nodded. 

“You have a problem with how I live my life?” Dad asked aggression in his voice. 

Grandpa looked like he was about to reply but Gran quickly interrupted. “Hey Scarlett I was thinking we could make some cookies tonight for the holidays” She voiced guiding me into the kitchen. Grandpa and Dad were still glaring at each other. 

“Okay” I agreed and allowed myself to be steered away. 

I could hear hushed arguing coming from the living room as me and Gran began to get out the ingredients. “Ah you know what we need?” she voiced suddenly. 

“Flour?” I asked looking down the ingredients list. 

“No” Gran chuckled “well yes but what we really need is music!” With that she pulled a beautiful light brown wand from her pocket and gave it a light flick murmuring an incantation. Immediately little music notes began floating out like bubbles drifting around and popping after a second. They expressed a beautiful Christmas carol in their wake. 

I smiled happily “wow” 

“Fun isn’t it?” Gran smiled setting down her wand “one day you’ll be able to do so much more” we continued to bake as the wand continued to play little Christmas songs. 

I had always liked helping my mom and grandma in the kitchen. I wouldn’t say I was a particularly incredible cook but I could handle myself in a kitchen with most things. That’s when a thought struck me “hey Grandma I have a friend I have to get a secret Santa gift for can I set a couple cookies to the side for him?” 

“I think that’s a lovely idea.” Gran nodded “which friend is this?” 

“Remus” I informed. 

“Ah that’s the smart one right?” She inquired. 

“Yeah he’s a goofy nerd” I laughed as we kneaded the dough. 

“Ah is this the boy that you might like?” She eyed me curiously. 

“How do you- I mean- I mean I might- Mom” I groaned the last word as heat came to my face and Gran chuckled. 

“She might have mentioned that you seemed to talk about this boy quite a bit when you’re home” the elderly woman explained. 

I sighed “I don’t know if I like him like that though. I mean he’s really nice and sweet and all that but I don’t know” 

“Well I’ll tell you the best decision I ever made was going on a date with your grandfather and I can tell you I made this decision using not my head but my heart” Gran paused in her kneading “Scarlett when it comes to choices in life remember to listen to your heart but never ignore your brain. You understand?” 

I nodded looking up into my Grandmother’s firm but oddly sad seeming eyes. I didn’t understand what she was saying but I knew I would never forget it. 

I had forgotten about the argument in the living room by the time me and Gran had finished decorating are final batch of cookies. “Mom? Scarlett?” It was my mother who had popped her head into the kitchen. 

“Yes dear?” Gran questioned taking up her wand which had just finished a rendition of the twelves days of Christmas filling in the original with far more magical words such as “five golden snitches” and “a Pygmypuff singing to me” 

“We got to start dinner” she explained. 

“Where’s Dad and Grandpa?” I asked trying to look around my mother into the living room. 

“Grandpa went to get some more stuff for dinner and your father is watching a show” my mom explained. She had her fake smile on again. I was about to press the issue more but suddenly Mom fell into a long bout of coughing. 

“Lydia are you alright?” Gran came around the counter to mother. 

“I’m fine” she reassured her smile returning with some force. I didn’t think she was fine and the look on my Grandmother’s face aided in that train of thought.   
___________  
Dinner was an errie kind of silent. Dad sat at the head my mother at his left me on her other side. Grandma and Grandpa were seated across from me and mom. No one was really talking Gran and Mom had tried to start up conversation but the icy chill coming from Grandpa and Dad quickly silenced the feeble attempts to be joyous. 

“Can I be excused?” I asked finally not able to take the silence. 

“Not until you’ve cleared your plate” Dad said gruffly taking a bite of his own food. I leaned back in my seat and picked at the green beans on my plate. “I said eat your food not play with it” Dad snapped “now eat” 

“Yes sir” I grumbled sitting up and going to stick a bean in my mouth 

“What was that?” Dad asked suddenly I felt my entire body go rigid at his tone “You weren’t talking back now were you?” 

“No sir” I replied make sure there wasn’t an ounce of disrespect or sarcasm in my voice. 

“I didn’t think so” he muttered and returned to his food. I dared a glance up at my grandparents. Grandpa was staring at Dad with a look that could kill while Gran was sending comforting looks to my mother who seemed tense.

When dinner was over I ran up to my room as soon as possible. I hid there for the remainder of the evening. At one point I could hear my Grandfather and Dad yelling at each other again. I tuned them out burying myself under my covers with a book and a flashlight. 

The arguing had faded slightly when my door opened later. I sat up with a start afraid it was my father. However I was met with my Grandmother’s warm smile. “I hope I didn’t wake you dear” she spoke sweetly. 

I shook my head “no I was just reading” 

“Ah” she voiced coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “Listen Scarlett I’m sorry for all the yelling. I’m afraid much like your friends you’ve been telling me about your Grandfather embodies quite the Gryffindor spirit” she chuckled lightly. 

“Grandpa was in Gryffindor like me?” I asked a smile coming to my face. 

“Indeed” Gran nodded “he was known for being quite the renegade as well. Loud and troublesome but also very loyal and sweet” the woman seemed to get lost in the memories of her time at hogwarts for a moment. 

“Were you in Gryffindor to?” I asked curiously. 

“Oh heavens no I was in Hufflepuff like your mother” Gran explained. 

“That makes sense” I nodded. 

Gran chuckled “alright well it’s time for you to get some sleep.” She rose from the bed and I snuggled down into my covers as she went to tuck me in. 

“Gran you know I’m thirteen right?” I asked. 

She gave me a looked of mock shock “what? I had no idea. I thought you were still a little eleven year old” I giggled and she smiled “You will never grow to old for me to tuck you in it’s a grandmother’s right”. 

I gave her a dubious look but went along with it anyway. “Goodnight Gran” 

“Goodnight Scarlett, sweet dreams” she kissed my forehead and left the room. Before she closed the door I heard the voices of my parents from downstairs. They were still fighting and as I laid there in bed I couldn’t help but wonder whether I would ever see peace.   
________________  
It was Christmas Day and I was still groggy as I felt someone shaking my shoulders gently. “Marlene knock it off” I grumbled at my roommate. 

“I’m not Marlene, Scarlett I’m your mother” I heard a voice chuckle I opened my eyes and looked up at my mother’s smile. 

“Oh sorry” I yawned sitting up in bed “I’m used to my over energetic roommate waking me up in the morning” 

“Scarlett you do remember it’s Christmas right?” Mom prompted lightly I nodded stretching and yawning “and you remember that that means-“ 

“Presents!” I exclaimed and scrambled out of bed past my mother and down stairs. My Grandparents were already in the living room talking jovially on the couch. 

“Oh here she is” Grandpa voiced upon seeing me. 

I slid onto my knees in front of the Christmas Tree. I looked around at all of the wonderful presents. There weren’t many but I didn’t care each on was special to me. The first two I unwrapped were from my parents however I supposed they were primarily from my mother. Considering my father had overslept even on Christmas morning and only appeared leaning on the banister of the steps when I had moved on to the present I saw was from Gran and Grandpa. 

It was a long, wrapped box. I undid the little red bow and took the top off the box quickly. However I froze once I saw what was inside. It was a broom sleek and elegant. It was the same model as Sirius’s which I had only flown once during quidditch tryouts. 

“Figured since you made the house team you ought to have your own broom” Grandpa spoke from the couch. “You like it?” 

I turned around with the biggest smile on my face. “It’s incredible! Thank you!” I exclaimed running over and wrapping them both in a hug before hurrying back over to my broom. I picked it up and examined it carefully. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. 

“What is this rubbish?” I heard dad suddenly growl as he came clomping down the steps. 

“Now Edgar” my mom said gently what was once a genuine smile fading from her features. 

“It’s a broom” Grandpa explained as he stood from the couch. His tone was more than a little passive aggressive “she’s on the Gryffindor quidditch team at Hogwarts. Did you know? Or where you to drunk to take notice?” 

I could see my father’s nostrils flaring and his fist clench at his sides. “Edgar” mom got between Grandpa and him. I got to my feet quickly still clutching my broom tightly. “Please not right now” 

Dad didn’t seem to be backing down and neither did Grandpa “you think I haven’t noticed?” Grandpa walked forward “You don’t think we all haven’t noticed? We’d at leasted hoped you’d stop after the news but I fear it’s gotten worse” 

“Harold” Gran was suddenly at her husband’s side when he turned to her she shot a pointed glance at me. I was suddenly very aware that they were talking about something I had no idea about. Something beyond the normal terror my father spread though our house. 

“What? What is it?” I found my voice speaking without my permission. 

All there eyes snapped to me immediately my hand clutched even more tightly on my broom like it was some kind of life line. “Scarlett it’s nothing” mom tried to reassure me she looked pale with fear but it wasn’t just fear and a sick feeling of knowing began to stir in my stomach. “Maybe you should just go up to your room for a minute” 

“No!” I objected the knot in my stomach tightening “I want to know what’s going on” everyone even my father seemed shocked at my demand. I had to admit I was shocked to. 

“Scarlett” my mother moved passed my father over to me. “Scarlett we didn’t want to tell you till after the holidays” mom spoke her voice was breaking and I could see her eyes brimming with tears. “Scarlett I’m sick” she explained every word for her seemed to be a battle and she placed a hand firmly on my shoulder. “And I don’t know if I’m going to get better” I dropped my broom and it clattered to the floor. I stared into my mother’s eyes and felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks. As the floor dropped out from under me.


	27. Proper Motivation

“You got me a book?” Sirius looked to Remus mildly confused as we all sat around the fire in the common room exchanging presents. 

“Read the title you ingrate” Remus muttered annoyed. 

Sirius looked more closely at the small book in his hand muttering the title under his breath as he read. “It’s about quidditch!” 

“Well deduced” the werewolf rolled his eyes an amused smile on his face. 

“Thanks a million” Sirius smiled he reached into his own bag. “I got Peter so here’s my present to you mate got it from Honeydukes myself” he handed the other boy a large bag of candy. 

“Oh wow thanks” Peter squeaked digging through the bag. 

“Wait but I thought there weren’t any Hogsmeade weekends during the holidays” I pointed out. 

Sirius just shrugged and James spoke up quickly. “Peter who’s name did you draw?” 

“Oh I got you James” Peter answered simply. He pulled out a wrapped up box. 

James took it and unwrapped it quickly to find pranking supplies and some broom cleaning oil. “Wicked thanks Pete” James cheered looking at the inventory of the box for a moment before setting it aside and pulling out another box himself “I got Scarlett” he smiled and handed me my present. 

“Oh wow” I smiled and slide the ribbon off the box before lifting the lid. Inside was a nice grey hat. “It’s great” I exclaimed taking it out and putting it on. 

“My mom helped me pick it out” James explained “I hope it fits right” 

“Yeah it’s perfect” I smiled. Then pulled out the little bundle I had brought “last but not least here you are Remus” 

I handed him his present and he unwrapped the bundle that held a small box of homemade chocolate chip cookies. “Yum did you make these yourself?” 

“Yeah me and my grandmother made them” I explained. 

“Excellent” he took one out and bit into it. 

“Can I have one?” Sirius inquired reaching forward to take one from the box. 

The werewolf quickly pulled back. “No way it’s my Christmas present”

“Come on don’t be stingy” the other boy encouraged. 

“It’s not stingy it’s my present” soon the pair were darting about the common room after each other. James and Peter egging them on.   
________________________  
“Maybe some kind of magical cure?” Remus suggested lightly. 

“My grandparents have already looked it’s stage four cancer Remus. The doctors say it’s a miracle she’s still getting out of bed” I didn’t mean to snap but after I spoke I quickly realized I had. “Sorry” 

“No you have the right to be as pissed off as you want” The boy muttered staring out at grounds. “I’m so sorry for you Scarlett” 

“Thanks Remus” I smiled lightly at him as he looked down at me. I reached over and hugged him around his middle and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 

We had walked out onto the grounds and taken up seats on a ridge overlooking a part of the lake. We sat there snuggled close watching the evening sun drift ever closer to the horizon. Suddenly there was a light rumbling over head. Me and Remus looked up and saw what was unmistakably a thunderstorm coming our way. 

“A storm” I exclaimed. 

“Finally we’ve been waiting for ages” Remus muttered we got to are feet and hurried back to the castle to tell the others. 

By the time dinner was over the storm was in full swing. “We best take a trip out to the shack” Remus whispered as we headed up to the common room. Watching wind whip rain against the windows. 

“Agreed” muttered James “that’ll give us a place to hunker down while we try to get the transformation right” 

Sirius let off a rather girly squeal which made us all look at him rather confused. “We’re going to transform I’m so excited” 

“Come off it” James sniggered shoving Sirius “we still got a bit to do” 

James wasn’t joking the trek down to the shack wasn’t an easy one. “We can’t all fit” Remus declared looking down at the invisibility cloak. 

“I know we can’t all fit but we all have to be there” James muttered. 

“Hey the longer you guys bicker the more chance the storm has to move along so you mind hurrying it up a bit” Sirius snapped glancing out a window. 

“Guys I’m telling you I can sense if anyone is coming we just got to go in two teams” I explained “one with the invisibility cloak the other with me” 

“That’ll be risky you said yourself you can’t always sense Peeves and Filch can be tricky and Mrs. Norris-“ 

“Remus it’ll be fine” I cut off the bookworm quickly. 

“She’s right mate we don’t have much else of a choice” James stated. 

“Alright fine” the werewolf sighed heavily “who’s going with who?” 

“Peter’s small so he’ll better fit under the cloak” I gestured to the smaller boy who had been just observing our conversation up to this point. 

“You’ve got a point so me and Pete under the cloak the two of you with Scarlett” James clarified we all nodded and agreed to the division. 

Me, Sirius, and Remus headed out first with Peter and James right behind us under the cloak. We opened the portrait door for them and crept out into the hallway. I closed my eyes no more than a blink as we walked and immediately pulled Sirius and Remus back against a wall as the Bloody Baron and the Friar came gliding past. It wasn’t long after the house ghosts had gone that we resumed are walk. 

For the first half of our journey James and Peter kept with us however after a close shave with Filch they continued on while we hid behind a particularly robust suit of armor. 

Once the caretaker and his menacing sidekick had hurried on to another corridor we made are way finally to the great doors. “We should have brought an umbrella” Sirius commented looking out at the downpour outside.

“Kinda late for that” I muttered before taking a deep breath and hurrying out onto the grounds. I could hear the boys slopping through the mud behind me. I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head holding it tightly as we ran. It wasn’t long before the whomping willow came into view. While the storm raged around it the tree seemed to be raging against the storm. I made to stop out of it’s reach however I caught a particularly slick patch of mud and went sliding down the small hill toward the tree before I or it realized what had happened I had crashed right into its trunk. 

Dazed for a moment I sat there in the mud for a second before the trunk creaked. Sirius and Remus yelled I looked to my side to see a rather frightening branch running at me. Quicker than I thought I could I scrambled to my feet and pressed hard against the knot in the tree. 

The willow froze and I Iet out a breath of relief. As Remus and Sirius came slipping and sliding over to me. Soon we were in the cover of the tunnel to the shack. Remus was lighting the way with his wand the potion bottles clinking lightly in his satchel. When we emerged from the tunnel James and Peter were waiting for us. 

“Took you lot long enough” James exclaimed as we straightened still soaking wet. 

“Yeah we decided to take a stroll around the lake” Sirius shot back sarcastically “figured you wouldn’t mind” 

“Lets just get started please?” I requested. Shaking water from my hair.   
__________________________  
Five butter beers," James wagered 

"Ten," Sirius countered. 

"You can't drink ten butter beers," Remus pointed out. 

"Deal," James accepted. The two trouble makers shook hands ignoring their friend.

We all stood back as Sirius pulled out his wand and arched it to his forehead. "Alright, you have to make it in three tries or less. Otherwise, I win." 

"This is stupid," I muttered. From my seat on a bed in the shack four empty bottles of potion lying next to me. 

James gave me a look. "Think about it, Scarlett. Maybe the reason we haven't been transforming is because we don't have the proper motivation." 

"And a bet is proper motivation?” I questioned, arms crossed. 

We had been there in the shack nearly all night. It was already 4:00 in the morning. I yawned as Sirius shifted on his feet staring intently at his wand. “Amato Animo Animato Animagus!” He muttered the incantation. Nothing happened. 

“Maybe we missed a step or an ingredient.” Remus held a perplexed look flipping through his notebook examining each page closely. 

“You said sunlight nullifies it didn’t you?” I inquired the werewolf nodded mutely, “Maybe it came into contact with some on accident?” 

“Could be but I thought I was careful and sealed it in my trunk each night myself with the exception of the full moon when you added your mandrake leaves.” Remus looked up from his book and eyed the rest of us, “I was certain I made the instructions very clear.” 

“You did.” James and Sirius answered him back in unison. 

“Maybe it takes a day for the potion to take effect?” Peter offered from where he was watching Sirius attempt a second time to transform to no avail. 

“I still think it’s proper motivation. We haven’t been trying hard enough.” James declared stubbornly. 

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus!” Sirius exclaimed loudly. I opened my mouth to make another suggestion on why we had failed when a loud pop cut me off. 

Sirius had disappeared. The other boys were looking at the floor with wide eyes. I crawled forward on the bed and looked over the back to see not Sirius sitting there but a large black dog. “Oh my goodness.” 

“He’s done it!” Peter cheered. 

Sirius barked happily, “I always knew you were a mutt.” James muttered sarcastically looking down at his best friend amused. Sirius growled. 

There was another pop and Sirius rose to his feet once again human, “That’s ten butter beers for me.” 

“Yeah alright move over it's my time to shine.” James bustled Sirius over to the wall and took the center for himself. It took him five times of repeating the incantation and Sirius getting him very annoyed with snide comments about him turning into a bunny before James managed to transform.

Unlike Sirius we didn’t have to look down to see James on the contrary we had to look up. He had transformed into a large stag with antlers that looked like giant white forks sticking out of his head. 

The next one was Peter it took a long time before he could transform. By the time he had managed to become a squeaky scurrying rat the sun had decided to come rising out of its slumber. 

“Come on Scarlett you should try it at least once before we head back to the castle” Sirius told me as we headed down stairs. 

“It’s fine we’ll try again tomorrow night” I yawned. 

“Sirius is right we’ve all managed it” James commented from my other side. 

“Alright fine” I snapped turning in the hall at the bottom of the steps. I took out my wand and put it to my forehead. “Amato Animo Animato Animagus” 

For a moment I thought nothing had happened however when I looked back at the boys I saw very shock looks on their faces and they were far bigger than they normally seemed. Everything seemed rather bigger or was I smaller?

“You’ve done it!” Sirius exclaimed. “In one go”

“See I told you if we got her mad enough she could do it” James told Remus who nodded sullenly and handed the curly hair boy a galleon. 

I went to snap at them about betting on me but my voice wasn’t my voice it was a high pitched cry I had never heard my lungs make before. “Sorry” Remus muttered to me seeming to have gotten the message. 

I shifted in my new form my arms felt lighter than normal and I was suddenly aware that I didn’t have fingers or at least couldn’t feel them. I raised my arms and saw to my great astonishment that it wasn’t an arm at all but a brown feathered wing. I looked down and saw that my legs had become small and taloned. My body was coated in layers of beautiful brown feathers. 

“I reckon you’re a falcon” Sirius told me bending down to extend his arm to me. I hopped up on his arm and became aware of my talons seeing him wince. I loosened my grip. 

“sorry” I tried to say and a soft chirpy noise came from my beak. 

“That’s fine” Sirius muttered. 

“Hey the rain’s stopped” Peter voiced suddenly looking out a window.

I heard Sirius suck in a breath and turned to him “wait if you’re falcon with wings does that mean you can fly?” He spoke excitedly. I blinked up at him not having thought of the prospect yet. I let off another cry and gestured the best I could toward the door with my wing. “Yeah alright” he nodded. 

The others not having been paying attention to our semi-conversation followed us with confused looks out onto the porch. I felt my heart rate pick up at the prospect of flying on my own wings. 

“On the count of three alright?” Sirius turned to me I nodded the best I could “1..2..3”

I lifted off Sirius’s arm and felt the breeze catch my light wings. I flapped hard feeling the ground get further and further away as I rose into the air. I turned back to the shack for a moment and saw the boys standing there in the dawn light looking at me excitedly. 

I was flying. I was flying all by myself. No broom, no magic carpet, just me flying with my own wings. I could feel the air blowing on my face my strong wings carrying me on the cool breeze. It was the most incredible thing I had ever felt. 

“Scarlett!” I heard Remus call and looked down to see the marauders flagging me down. “We have class. Come on!” 

I tucked my wings, on something I could only justify as instinct, and dived down toward them moments later I was spreading my wings again to pull out of the dive and glide down on to the grass. I took a deep breath with my smaller bird lungs and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was back to human and feather free. 

“That was incredible” I exclaimed. 

“See aren’t you glad you tried it now?” James snarked. 

“Very much so” I nodded. 

“Uh not to rush you all or anything but class” Remus muttered pointing addimently at his watch.

“Alright alright we’re coming” Sirius muttered and we all headed back into the shack and into the tunnel back to the castle.


	28. Games

“Will you relax?” Sirius muttered as I paced back and forth in the Gryffindor locker rooms. 

“Sorry” I muttered sitting down on the bench and taking a hold of my broom. 

“Last I checked you are the only one in here who can actually fly without a broom. So I think you’ll be fine” the long haired boy whispered. 

I had a to stifle a laugh despite my nerves. Me and the boys were still quite proud of ourselves for managing to become animagi. Sirius and James had begun making an obnoxious amount of animal puns and jokes that would make even people who didn’t know the secret annoyed. Being able to change into a falcon however was not on the top of my mind right now. I was about to take part in my very first quidditch game and my heart was racing. 

We were facing Ravenclaw and I couldn’t stop my heart from racing, nor my mind from imagining all the ways I could embarrass myself in front of the whole school. James and Sirius were now discussing some ideas they had for a strategy. I sighed and began putting my hair up in pigtails. Just my luck one of the rubber bands I was using decided to snap. 

“Here I have an extra” M.G. offered. 

“Thanks” I murmured. 

She came over and helped fix my hair up. I had the same hair as my mom thin and blonde which I kept short for simplicity's sake. A thought suddenly struck me about how cancer patients lose their hair. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t realize M.G. Had attempted to continue our conversation. 

“Hey Tanner anyone in there?” She asked waving a hand in front of my face. 

“Yeah yeah sorry lost in thought” I explained turning to better face her. 

She scoffed “yeah I bet. First quidditch game ever for us but I’m sure we’ll win” 

“You sound confident” I voiced. 

“Hey cocky and stubborn that’s what makes a good Gryffindor isn’t it?” She smirked.

I couldn’t help but smile at that myself. “Alright guys come on” Nick called from the door. 

I took a deep breath and followed the rest of my team out of the locker room. I clutched my broom tightly. Remembering the freedom of flying all to clearly. Before I knew it we were walking out onto the pitch. The entire structure was filled with screaming and cheering people. I had been to many quidditch games in my first and second year. However the massiveness of the crowd seemed far more daunting from down here. 

A large mob of gold and red caught my eye near immediately and I smiled at the cheering Gryffindors knowing my friends were among them. It was a little more difficult than normal to zero in on them with the mass of flame however I managed to pick out Remus and Lily and wave to them individually and Peter who was a small lump next to my werewolf best friend I saw. 

“Mount up” Copper called and we all got on our brooms soaring into the air. Me, Dennis, and Sirius formed a small V like shape Dennis at the point with me and Sirius on his left and right in turn. I mentally reviewed all the different strategies we had worked on at our last practice as the Ravenclaws rose to mirror us. I hoped I could remember them all accurately and quickly during the speed of the game. My heart rate was picking up and my grip tightened on my broom as Madam Hooch released the bludgers and snitch. They streaked off onto the field. 

Hooch was saying the rules but my heart seemed to be pounding so loud in my ears I couldn’t hear her. Then like the world had been dipped in a vat of molasses. Everything went into slow motion. The quaffle was rising into the air and like the recoil of a rubber band it snapped back to full speed as Dennis hit the quaffle straight out of the Ravenclaw Chaser’s hands. Without blinking I caught it and streaked down the field. The rest of the players were all zipping about the field at this point. 

I could see the goal posts coming up ahead the Ravenclaw keeper hovering level with me at the center hoop. There was a whistling sound to my right I glanced over to see a bludger pelting at my head. “I got you Tanner!” Came a call. I didn’t have to alter my course in the least as Mari came up and smacked the bludger back across the field. I saw a Ravenclaw chaser narrowly miss being knocked off their broom by the raging sphere. 

I was approaching the goals now and I barely had to glance down to know the plan with the keeper fixing me with a stone glare. Right before I reached the post I took the quaffle from under my arm. I looked to throw it but it fell from my hand. 

The keeper looked at me shocked then smug until the bell for a goal chimed and I smirked turning to Sirius who had put the quaffle I had dropped to him through the bottom post. There was little time to celebrate though as Ravenclaw now had the quaffle. Dennis shot two more goals in the course of the game while me and Sirius both got one more. Unfortunately Ravenclaw was also scoring and the board currently read Gryffindor 50 and Ravenclaw 60. We weren’t in the lead.

Me and Sirius were backing Dennis as he carried the quaffle down the field. When suddenly a bludger came out of nowhere King was thrown for a loop and the quaffle slipped from his hands as he spun to avoid the bludger. Sirius dived for it but a Raven was to quick for him. 

We were right at the goal posts I heard King yell my name but I didn’t have to hear that to know what he wanted me to do. I just prayed it worked without Sirius on the other side of the posts to score if I missed this shot. I rose up to the enemy chaser my heart race and kicking off my broom I swung around. I made contact with the quaffle knocking it with tremendous force out of his hands. Fixing myself back on my broom I watched it soar through the air. I watched the keeper dive to try and meet it but it was too late. A chime rang announcing I had made the goal shortly followed by another chime that announced the snitch had been capture and the game was over. I turned quickly to see James gliding around the pitch head held high with the snitch in hand. 

I cheered and clapped my heart soaring. Sirius streaked up to me a grand smile on his face. “You made the shot!!” He cheered. 

“James caught the snitch!” I yelled back and his face grew with even more joyous as he turned to his best friend. The curly haired boy came over to us still clutching the small gold sphere. 

“I caught it! I caught it!” He exclaimed. 

“I knew we picked the best this year” Copper cheered as he came over and attempted to wrap us all in an awkward group hug “we are the best!” 

“Amazing shot Tanner!” King complimented gliding up next to me and Sirius “that’ll have to be your signature” 

“Hey guys are adoring fans seem to want our attention” Tawney spoke up pointing at the roaring Gryffindors in the stands.

The entire team came over to greet our house. Everyone was yelling compliments and well wishing. I spotted Remus and swerved past M.G. Over to where him and Peter were sitting James and Sirius right on my tail. 

“That was incredible” the werewolf exclaimed “that final shot was awesome Scarlett and James you caught the snitch!” 

“I know!” James was grinning very broadly as he held up his little gold treasure. 

“Awesome!” Peter gaped at the snitch in James’s hand. 

“You all were amazing” I heard a voice and turned to see Lily and Marlene wading through the crowd to where we were. A huge smile on each of their faces “it looked like the two of you could read each other’s mind” she gestured between me and Sirius who exchanged joyful smiles.

“Well that was what King was going for I think” the boy muttered smirking. 

“What about me Evans?” James asked eagerly floating closer to her “how did I do?” 

“Well you caught the snitch” the red head muttered 

“Think that’s amazing enough to maybe consider going on a date with me?” He inquired hopefully. 

Lily scoffed “in your dreams Potter” 

James sighed “every night” 

“Creepy mate” Sirius advised giving James a shove. 

We all chuckled lightly “plus I think Scarlett’s last shot was a lot more spectacular” Lily voiced. I smiled proudly just glad I made it.

“If you ask me that last shot was sheer dumb luck” We all turned to see none other than Monti Carter and her despicable cronies nearby. “Needing all the attention were you Tanner?” 

“Shut up Carter” Sirius snapped “I’d like to see you try and make that shot” 

Carter scoffed “I could in my sleep if you ask me it’s a miracle you even made it on the team you little halfbreed” she sneered. 

I gripped my broom tightly she was inching over a very dangerous line. “Just leave us alone Carter” James shot at her with more anger in his voice than I think I had ever heard. 

“I can’t believe my parents got me stuck in this stupid house with all of you halfbreeds and muggle-borns” Monti continued not seeming to notice how the marauders were all visually growing more angry. 

“If you ask me you halfbreeds are even worse than muggle-borns for you some witch or wizard had to stoop to the level of a muggle for you to be created now that’s the lowest of the l-“ 

She didn’t get to finish her comment as very suddenly she was on the ground. I was shocked as it hadn’t been one of the marauders who had sent her to the ground shrieking once again holding a bloody nose but Lily Evans. The red head seemed shocked even at her own actions. However at that point one of Monti’s friends a boy in our year came after Lily. James didn’t hesitate to deck that boy flying from his broom to defend his crush. 

Before long more people had joined the brawl. Me and Sirius were off our brooms in no time as we fought in the stands. To my surprise at one point in the fight I found myself ducking a blow from an older Slytherin boy whom Sirius nailed in the face and Remus kicked in the stomach. It wasn’t until Dumbledore let off loud crackling sparks from his wand and yelled a booming cry that the fighting finally stopped.   
_____________________  
“A brawl on the quidditch pitch why I’ve never..” Madam Pomfrey muttered as she went from bundle of students to bundle of students stitching people up and stopping nosebleeds. 

“We better not get in trouble for this” Alice voiced a tissue up her nose. “I mean Carter started it” 

“Maybe but Lily threw the first punch” Marlene pointed out “Which I for one can’t believe” 

“She crossed a line” Lily exclaimed a pout on her face holding a ice pack to her lip. 

“You ask me that was bloody brilliant Evans” James voiced coming over with the other boys who were all nursing various injuries. 

“Of course you would endorse violence Potter” Lily snapped turning away from the boy. 

“What happened?” The exclamation could be heard from the door to the infirmary. It was Mcgonagall who seemed quiet furious at the fact that her house had started a fight at the first quidditch match of the season. 

Immediately the marauders, the girls, Monti Carter, and me all clamored to tell her the story from our points of view. She looked to each of us talking at her with her icy gaze before finally raising her hand in silence. “Ms. Tanner and Ms. Carter from what I understand you are at the center of this debacle” she huffed “follow me the rest of you stay here and I will address you later” 

I exchanged a concerned look with my friends Mcgonagall shuffled me and Monti out of the medical wing and through the corridors when we finally stopped it was before a rather familiar statue. “Jelly Slug” the professor proclaimed. The large gargoyle rose up and gave way to a stone escalator that rose high into the ceiling. 

I glanced over at Monti as Mcgonagall lead us onto the steps. She looked rather petrified she had obviously never been lead to the headmaster's office before. I had however my very first year. When we entered Dumbledore’s grand study I found it looked nearly identical to the version I had seen two years ago.

“So you two are the ones who caused the events of the quidditch match?” I saw Monti jump as the headmaster’s voice spoke from a corner of the room. She had obviously not seen him there I had however sensed him. 

“It was all her sir” Monti spoke suddenly finding her voice “we were talking and then she had her friend punch me!” 

“I did not!” I snapped back “you were making fun of us!” 

“Liar” 

“You’re the liar” 

“Girls!” Mcgonagall silenced us. 

“It’s quite alright Minerva” Dumbledore spoke calmly to the transfiguration teacher “I can handle this I suggest you go and address your other charges” 

“Yes headmaster” Mcgonagall nodded gave us an icy glare and then hurried out of the room. 

“Girls you must be aware that this little incident is not the first time sounds of a quarrel between you two have reached my ears” the headmaster eyed both of us over his half moon glasses. “It seems much like oil and water the pair of you do not mix” 

“That’s the truth” I heard Monti muttered under her breath and though I agreed I still sent a glare her way. 

“I suggest this feud be remedied before anymore drastic happenings occur” the headmaster walked behind his desk “unfortunately I believe this will happen only with a detention” me and Monti exchanged looks of pure venom both blaming each other for this. “It will be served tomorrow night with Hagrid. I hope it will help teach you how to get along” 

Me and Monti both left with a slip of paper and in a fowl mood. I knew Dumbledore meant well but there was no way I was ever going to get along with the likes of Monti Carter.


	29. Worst Case Scenario

“This is all my fault! Scarlett, I am so sorry” Lily pouted as we sat at breakfast. 

“It’s fine” I grumbled stirring my porridge “me and Carter have been fighting non-stop since we got here” 

“Still I’m the one that punched her” Lily pointed out “and I kinda regret it now” the redhead sighed. “I was so mean” 

“She’s the mean one” Marlene objected loudly and then spoke quieter after we all shushed her “she called you a freaking halfbreed. I mean that- that’s just rude” 

“incredibly rude” Alice agreed addimently “I mean I almost thought she was going to say..” Alice paused and her voice dropped “that word” 

“What word?” I inquired mildly confused. 

Marlene and Alice exchanged looks while Lily looked just as unaware as me. “We’re not aloud to say it but just know it’s a bad word” Marlene stated simply. 

“That doesn’t help at all” Lily muttered. 

“Yeah could you at least spell it or something?” I offered. The two once again exchanged looks of concern “I take that as a no”

“Good morning ladies” came a voice as the marauders came over and sat down next to us. 

All the girls exchanged looks “um not to sound rude but when did we ever get on terms of sitting by each other at meals” Marlene inquired curiously. 

“Well we figured since we’ve been through mortal combat together things had changed” Sirius shrugged, 

“Things don’t change that fast Black” Lily muttered. 

We all laughed rather lightly. I was actually relatively surprised and happy to see all my friends getting along right now. Even if this wasn’t looking like it would be the best day.   
_______________________  
“Take this time to gaze into your partner's cup and determine what the fates hold for them” are divination teacher, Madam Morgly, instructed as she hobbled around the musty classroom. 

I sighed and looked down into Marlene’s tea cup. Where a rather icky looking blob of tea leaves sat. I glanced up at the brunette who was rotating my tea cup in all manner of angles to try and make something out. To my right the boys were paired up Peter was asleep leaning on the table. Sirius poking him amused. Meanwhile James and Remus seemed in deep conversation their tea cups on the table forgotten. 

I scooted along the floor over to where they were huddled up. “Oi what are you two talking about?” I whispered at them. 

“Tomorrow's the full moon” James stated simply “tell this one we are coming” he pointed a finger at Remus. 

“You’re not coming” the werewolf objected. 

“Well then why else did we become animagi” I gave my best friend a pointed look. 

He sighed “you could be hurt or injured or-“ 

“Back to the worst case scenarios are we?” Sirius inquired finally paying attention. 

“This could be dangerous” Remus whispered exasperatedly. 

“We scoff at danger” Sirius puffed out his chest. 

“Mr. Black is there something you would like to share with the class?” Madam Morgly’s raspy voice suddenly cut in. 

“Uh no ma’am” Sirius replied throwing on his normal marauders grade smirk. 

The professor eyed us suspiciously. When suddenly with a large snore Peter startled awake his elbow sliding off the table knocking his tea cup off and shattering it. 

Morgly sighed looking down at the shattered porcelain gloomily “ah well it was chipped anyway”   
__________  
After dinner me and Monti instead of going to bed headed over to Prof. Mcgonagall’s classroom. Trying our hardest not to make eye contact or act like we were at all walking together as we headed to the same place. 

When we reached the classroom we found the large gameskeeper and the transfiguration teacher talking within the empty classroom. 

“Ah here they are” Mcgonagall immediately fixed me and Carter with her icy glare while Hagrid was a stark contrast with his beaming smile and jovial chuckle that I had to do a bit of a double take. 

“So these ‘re the ones that caused the commotion up in the stands aye?” He questioned looking down at us. 

“Yes they are Monti Carter and Scarlett Tanner” Mcgonagall introduced us each. 

“Hello sir” I murmured taken a bit off guard by the man’s large stature. 

“Hi” Monti gaped “sir” she tagged on as she caught a look on Mcgonagall’s face. 

“Ah call me Hagrid none of this sir business” he objected kindly. “Now if you’ll follow me I’ll show you what we’ll be up to tonight” 

We followed the giant of a man out of the office and through the castle. Eventually exiting out onto the grounds. 

I shuffled on behind Hagrid Monti right next to me. The gameskeeper finally stopped at his cabin which sat at the very edge of the forbidden forest. He collected a crossbow and released what was a massive boarhound. 

Monti gasped and shuffled back as the dog came bounding over to us. I however smiled and stood firm as he came to a halt in front of me and sniffed at my jacket. 

“Well hello” I greeted him petting his head and scratching behind his ears which he seemed to quite enjoy. “What’s your name?” 

“It’s Fang” Hagrid offered looking down at us with joy. “Just got him from Diagon Alley. He’s only a pup but is looking to be quiet the great companion out here.” I looked questioningly at the massive dog and wondered how in the world something this huge could only be a pup. 

“What exactly do you need that for?” Monti questioned referring to the man’s crossbow. 

“Well I always bring it when I go into the forest can never be to careful can you?” Hagrid answered matter-of-factly. 

Me and Monti exchanged shocked looks. “We’re going in the forest?” I questioned shocked. 

“Yup” The large man nodded “but only a small ways. Come on now. Want to get moving before it’s dark” 

We both hesitantly followed Hagrid into the forest. There was a reason students weren’t allowed into the forest. There were many monsters that roamed these woods. Of course my best friend was a werewolf so my fear of what we could find was somewhat lessened or at least less than Monti who looked about ready to pass out. 

“Ah here we are” Hagrid declared looking up into a nearby tree. I followed his line of sight and saw a large nest among the trees. “Looks like the moms not home. Ah well we can still look” the man turned to us. “We’re looking for a baby bird of sorts. It left the nest while Mom wasn’t home and now she can’t find it. And an angry mom is not a creature you want to be messing around with.” The giant explained “now you’re looking for a silver blueish kinda baby bird. Real sweet like. Shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“You want us to just wander around the forest aimlessly?” Monti gaped. 

“No course not my guess is the little bit headed toward the castle they like fire light you see. You’ll be checking the grounds while I look in the forest.” Hagrid explained. “If you find him you bring him right back here to mum” 

“Alright that sounds easy enough” Monti nodded. 

I was mildly surprised at her cooperativeness. “Yeah alright” I nodded glad that me and Monti could at least split up for this endeavor. 

“And I want you two to stick together as well” the man clarified. 

Both me and Monti visually deflated at this instruction. However we were glad to finally exit the forest. The sun was red on the horizon sinking lower and lower as we walked around the grounds searching. 

“He said they like fire so we ought to look around windows first” Monti suggested. I nodded mutely following her up the slight ridge toward the castle. A cool wind blew through and I found myself thinking about the thrill that waited for me tomorrow. I would get to transform and fly around freely carried on my own wings. “Hey earth to Tanner!” 

“What?” I questioned being pulled from my thoughts by Monti waving her hand in front of my face. 

“You know you’re supposed to be helping me look for the baby bird to right” she snapped “or is Ms. Scarlett Tanner too proud to bend down and look on the ground?” 

I scoffed “you’re one to talk about being proud. Walking around asking everyone to call you princess like you’re royalty or something.” 

Monti let off an exasperated sound continuing to crouch down and scan the ground. I joined her looking for the baby bird. We looked for what felt like an hour the sunlight steadily seeping away as night descended upon us. 

“Lumos” I murmured pulling out my wand once it became too difficult to see with just my eyes. Monti did the same. “This is going to take forever in the dark” 

“Well then we better hurry up with it then because we need to find it. I mean can you imagine what the mother is doing right now she must be terrified for her baby” Monti murmured in reply. 

I stopped in my tracks shocked at her response. “You’re actually worried about the birds?” 

“Well of course I mean once I got lost and my mother went crazy looking for me all over the place. Eventually the mailman found me and brought me back home. She was so glad to see me she didn’t even punish me for straying so far from the yard.” The girl explained quietly and quickly. 

“Oh I see” I muttered still caught in a bit of shock. Then a thought hit me “wait a minute you know what a muggle postman is? That means you have to live on a muggle street meaning you’re not a pureblood” 

Monti whipped around so quick she nearly blinding me with the light from her wand. “That’s not true I know what muggle post is because my father works in the department of muggle affairs” 

“Your father working in the department of muggle affairs doesn’t explain you having a muggle mailman” I pointed out crossing my arms “It just adds to the thought that you are just like me a halfblood” I crossed my arms over my chest looking at her pointedly. 

“Alright I’m a halfblood” she exclaimed “satisfied?” 

“Not really” I replied as we continued to walk. “If you’re a halfblood why would you make fun of me for being one?” 

“Do you pride yourself on being nosy Tanner or is it just a hobby?” The brunette snapped. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes “whatever its not my business I just find it at least a little ironic” 

Monti opened her mouth I assume with the intention of making another rude remark when a loud chirping noise suddenly caught our attention. We exchanged looks and then hurried down the ridge toward the sound. 

“It sounded like it came from down by the edge of the forest” I called over to Monti we hurried on toward the woods. 

We had just about reached it when suddenly the ground dropped out from under me. There was a split second when I considered transforming however after Monti’s screaming filled my ears I opted against it. We hit bottom on soft mushy moss that didn’t do much in the way of lessening the bruises I would inevitably have tomorrow. 

“Are you alright?” I grunted shifting to an upright position. 

“Define alright” Monti snarked back. 

“This looks like some sort of old well” I observed looking around at the cracked stone surrounding us. 

“No sh-“ 

A loud chirping noise cut Monti off. We both turned to a small indent in the wall where sat a small silver bird looking up at us with large crystal blue eyes. “The baby” I muttered. 

Monti sighed and rolled her eyes at me before scooping the happy and seemingly oblivious little creature in her arms. “Alright now how are we getting out of here?” 

“I don’t know” I shrugged looking up at the high opening up above us. “We could- but…”

“But what? Either you have an idea or you don’t” Monti shot. 

“Well my only point of reference is a book so the reliability of this working isn’t really great” I snapped back at her. 

“Well it’s worth telling at least isn’t it” the girl suggested. I sighed and begrudgingly told her the idea. “That’s ludicrous” she exclaimed afterward. 

“I told you it was a little out there” I grumbled. We sat there for a moment thinking of ideas “do you have any other suggestions?”

“No” the girl muttered. We exchanged a look and within it decided to go with the idea for better or worse. We put are backs to each other and she placed the baby bird within her halfway zipped up jacket where it cooed happily. After the bird was settled we locked arms and put one of our feet against either side of the wall. 

“You ready?” I asked over my shoulder. 

“On the count of three” I heard her respond “1.. 2.. 3” We pushed of each other’s back and took a step together and suddenly we were off the ground. I smiled not believing the plan actually worked. 

“Alright we have to walk in sync” I called to her “Now step” we both stepped together “step.. step.. step” We kept time with each other as we climbed slowly out of the well. It was hard work but finally we reached the lip of the well. “We did it” I exclaimed as our heads rose over the edge. 

“Splendid” Monti panted between labored breaths “now how do we get out of this position without falling again?”

“Uh…” I froze not having thought that far ahead. I heard Monti mutter a curse word under her breath.

“Well there you two are” two massive hands grabbed the hoods of mine and Monti’s jackets hoisting us out of the hole and placing us back on our feet in the grass. “Been looking everywhere. Thought you might have snuck off to bed” 

“Hagrid I’ve never been happier to see you in my life” I told the giant smiling up at him gratefully. 

“Well thank you. Now what happened?” The games keeper looked down at us in the light of his lantern confused. 

“We fell in a well” Monti exclaimed both of us were still breathing quite heavily “but we did manage to find this one” she held up the little bird “seemed he fell in too” she explained eyeing the creature “odd considering he can fly” 

I scoffed and smiled to myself thinking it ironic since I too could fly. “What are you laughing at Tanner?” Carter snapped 

“Nothing let’s just get him back to his mother and get to bed” I sighed. 

“Right let's go then” Hagrid nodded. We headed back into the forest and returned the baby to his mother before Hagrid dismissed us up to bed. As we walked back to the common room me and Monti no longer acted like we weren’t walking together. Though we didn’t speak the entire time other than to mutter the password to the at that point snoozing fat lady. It wasn’t until we had reached are doors which were down the hall from each other that Monti finally broke the silence. 

“Hey Tanner” she called down to me pausing in the doorway of her room. 

“Yeah?” I called back apprehensively. 

“That was smart” She muttered almost inaudibly. 

“What?” 

“It was smart the idea to get us out of that well” She spoke clearly though what looked to be with reluctance “You aren’t all bad I guess is what I’m saying” 

I smiled lightly “neither are you” Monti scoffed before disappearing into her room. That night as I laid in bed I couldn’t help feeling like Dumbledore had somehow planned this. Because for once I didn’t honestly think Monti Carter was evil she was human and she was trying to get through life just like me. It was funny that even if we returned to banter and name calling as we inevitably would in the morning. The hatred we both had held before seemed to have ebbed away now at least it had for me.


	30. First Try

“I still can’t believe you fell in a well” Sirius chuckled and I kicked him hard in the shin. “Ow!” 

“It’s not funny! It hurt” I snapped at him. 

“Actually it is a little funny” James sniggered and I slapped him on the shoulder. “Ow! When did you become so violent?” 

I opened my mouth to respond but Remus interrupted me “would you all try and remember we’re trying to be stealthy?” He asked irritably. 

“Relax Filch and Norris are on the complete opposite side of the school and they couldn’t hear us all the way out here anyway” I reassured the quite nervous looking werewolf. 

It was nearly sunset and we were all approaching the monstrous whomping willow headed to the shack. “I still think this is a bad idea” Remus muttered as we used a stick to stun the tree and climb down into the low ceilinged tunnel. 

“We’ve already been over this mate” James sighed exasperatedly “We didn’t spend the last year scheming and a whole month with mandrake leaves in our mouths for nothing we’re coming with you” 

Remus let off an aggravated sort of grunt but when I looked over my shoulder at him I could see an appreciative smile on his face. It wasn’t long before we were all climbing out of the tunnel into the shack. 

“Hey guess what I heard in hogsmeade” Sirius stated as we all settled in waiting for the sun to set with apprehension. “They’re calling this place the shrieking shack now” he chuckled with a smirk “think it’s haunted they do.” 

“You’re joking” James scoffed. 

“Not in the least heard it from Rosmerta myself.” The long haired boy reassured. 

“Well it doesn’t surprise me” Remus shrugged “Dumbledore did say he’d do all he could to make sure that no one came up here while I was transforming I guess that includes starting and egging on rumors.” 

“How do you figure Dumbledore started it?” I inquired mildly confused. 

“I heard him mentioning it once to Mcgonagall” the werewolf shrugged. 

“And you didn’t think to mention it?” Sirius inquired with mock anguish “and here I was happy to share with the class” 

We all laughed at Sirius’s dramatics when suddenly Remus cried out in pain. He doubled over and his limbs began to shake violently as his head whipped up to look at the window. I followed his eyes and saw the pale full moon rising in the distance. 

“Scarlett get back” James suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I looked over at Remus and saw it was no longer my best friends eyes I was looking into but those of a horrible monster. A monster that was taking Remus over. 

I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat as I backed up against the wall with the other three. We all watched in horror as the kind nerd we all adored transformed with cracking bones and stretching flesh into a werewolf. There was a pause of unearthly silence once Remus was done shifting. He crouched frozen in place still doubled over. None of us moved we were to petrified each one us stuck to the wall like we were cement statues. We had become part of the decorum.

My mind was so over loaded with fear that I had completely forgotten what exactly we had planned to do until I heard James whisper next to me “We need to transform.” 

I nodded slowly my neck felt stiff like it was made of lead. However it seemed the werewolf had heard James to as it suddenly snapped its head around to fix us with a carvnivous gaze.

The next series of events happened so fast I was riding on pure instinct for its entirety. The werewolf charge us I flew straight up knocking my head on the ceiling before I realized I had transformed. Three more popping noises told me the others had transformed to. I looked down in time to see Peter scurrying away and Sirius weaving between the wolf’s legs before I was swatted into a wall by a massive paw. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. I heard the clatter of hooves and got to my taloned feet to see James forcing Remus back with his fork shaped antlers.

I rose again into the air and watched as Sirius and James attempted to subdue the wolf. Then the creature reared its head and opened it’s massive jaw its frightening eyes were glaring down at the great black dog that was Sirius. It was going to bite him. Something possessed me to suddenly dive forward leaning back my sharp talons scratching at the wolf’s face and it cried out in pain. Striking at me with it’s claws I tried to dodge but found myself unable. Then I was flying against my will out the window. Glass shattered around me and I fell in a heap into the grass outside. I felt blood running down my temple and side. With my hand I lightly felt at my forehead and found I was human once more. 

There was a moment when I was aware of the crashing noises from within the shack and the searing pain in my side. In the next moment my mind was coated in a hazy mist and I found black splotches consuming the outer edges of my vision. My limbs refused to carry me up from the supine position I found myself in. All I could do was close my eyes and succumb to the darkness.   
_____________  
“Scarlett! Scarlett! Wake up!” 

“How did she get knocked out the window!” 

“Weren’t you paying any attention Peter? Remus knocked her out of it after she scratched him” 

“Oh” 

“Sorry” 

“Honestly Remus I’m going to slap you the next time you apologize for something that happened that you can’t be blamed for”. 

“Sirius it is my fault” 

“No it’s-“ 

“Guys she’s coming around” 

I opened my eyes slowly to see all the boys looking down at me. Concern and fear were in there eyes and in the case of Remus guilt, “What happened?” I inquired as I sat up but just then all the memories of last night came rushing back in an unwelcome surge that made my head hurt. 

“Things didn’t go as planned and the wolf lost it” Sirius muttered as they helped me to my feet. 

“Sorr-“ Remus didn’t finish before Sirius had slapped him on the back of the head. The two boys glared at each other for half a moment before Remus sighed exasperatedly and turned away. 

I tried to straighten more now that I was on my feet however a searing pain in my side kept me hunched over. I placed a hand where the sharp pain resided to a muted throb. “Are you alright? We patched it the best we could but we’re not madam Pomfrey” James explained. 

I looked to my side and saw bandages through the shredded portion of my shirt. “Thanks” I murmured. 

“Let’s just get back to the castle” Peter whined lightly. 

We all nodded sullenly heading back into the shack. Before we emerged from the tunnel below the whomping willow however me and Peter transform. With our shrunken size being cradled by Sirius and Remus who stuck very tightly to James we all managed under the invisibility cloak in a slow amble. 

When we finally reach the common room and were let in by a rather perplexed fat lady we headed straight for the boys room. When we got inside we threw off the cloak and me and Peter returned to are normal selves, an action the cuts in my side did not appreciate. 

“Do you guys mind if I sat in here for awhile?” I asked lightly “I really don’t want to deal with Lily’s questioning right now.” 

“Not at all” James yawned plopping down on his bed. “But we should all get some sleep”

“Agreed” Sirius muttered collapsing on his own bed. The other boys went to do the same. I was content with grabbing some floor when Sirius rose from his bed. “Here you can have mine” he offered mimicking James’s yawn. 

“Are you sure? It’s your bed” I asked not really looking at him clearly as my head seemed very tired despite me having only regained consciousness not even a half hour ago. 

“Trust me I’m sure” Sirius murmured. He guided me over to his bed and laid me down in it tucking me under the covers.

“Thanks” I sighed. However I felt a pang of guilt for uprooting the boy. I took a pillow and placed it in the center of the bed as a dividing line “here we can share” 

Sirius looked from the pillow to the floor and then sighed too tired to object he laid down in the bed next to me. We were both quiet for a time and slowly I drifted off to sleep next to him.   
_________________  
When I awoke a time later my mind was far clearer than it had been before. I rolled onto my side and found myself looking at the back of Sirius’s head. 

I sighed and tried to go back to sleep when suddenly Sirius shifted. He rolled over and we locked eyes. It was a moment before either of us said anything I felt heat rising in my cheeks. 

His face cracked into its usual cocky smirk. “You’re turning scarlet, Scarlett” 

I blinked “Shut up” I snapped in a whisper. I felt even more heat come to my cheeks but relaxed. I didn’t know why I was blushing so much. Sirius was just a friend. 

“You know I never really asked” Sirius started “how was your summer?” 

“It was okay” I murmured with the best shrug I could manage laying down. 

“You know you can talk to me right Scarlett?” my eyes shot up to meet his and I was shocked at the seriousness within them. “I know how to keep a secret and well” his eyes flickered away from mine as he paused “I think we have somethings in common regarding… Family”

I felt my heart flip in my chest. I always understood why Sirius didn’t want to go home ever since I saw his mother drag him away the end of our first year. I however didn’t want to think it was as bad as my house could be. Did he know how bad my house could be?

“Sirius…” I struggled to find words “you can talk to me to” 

The boy met my eyes and a small smile came to his face. “Thanks Scarlett” 

We sat there for a moment in silence. Until we both in a rather awkward ending rolled over and feigned getting some sleep. I however was positive I was not going to be getting anymore sleep tonight. Not after that conversation. Not after the rash decision my heart had just made that my mind refused to accept or believe.


	31. The Black Lake Disaster

“Positive influence?” I questioned looking at Lily with a raised eyebrow. 

“Precisely” the girl smiled. “You’ve been hanging out with those boys all the time you need to hang out with us girls so we can set a positive example for you” 

I shook my head “not that I’m against hanging out with my friends but I do question how old you think I am.”

Lily scoffed “whatever are you hanging out with us or not?” 

“Alright fine” I sighed 

“Sounds like you got something planned Lily” Marlene voiced coming out of the bathroom of our dorm. “What you thinking?”

I just thought we could all go down to the black lake today after breakfast and play some games I mean it is a perfect day. She looked out the window at the shining march sun. 

“True” I nodded. 

“Hey can I invite Frank?” Alice asked excitedly from her bed. 

“Sure” Lily voiced “the more the merrier. I’ve already invited Severus” 

“Just don’t let Frank fall into the lake will you?” I told Alice pointedly. 

“He’s not that clumsy” She objected. 

“He’s pretty clumsy” Marlene agreed with me. 

Alice sighed exasperatedly but didn’t argue anymore. Soon we were all ready and headed down to the common room. “Scarlett” I was immediately flagged down by the boys who were huddled around the fire. 

I made to walk over to them but Lily grabbed my arm. “You said you would hang out with me today” she whined. 

“I am but I didn’t say I would ignore them” I pointed out. The red head sighed annoyed but released my arm. 

The second I was added to the marauders huddle James was speaking. “We think we’ve figured out what we need to do.” He explained “We need to transform before Remus does that way he doesn’t know we’re really human” 

“Okay” I answered simply “the next full moon is in a week we can try it then” 

“I still think it’s to risky I mean especially after what happened last time.” Remus spoke nervously.

“We know you’ve mentioned it all month” Sirius gave the werewolf a pointed look “and you still haven’t changed our minds” 

“And we’re done lecturing you on why we need to keep trying” James added on then paused an amused smile coming to his face “wow me and Sirius lecturing Remus that’s a reversal of rolls” 

I rolled my eyes as the other boys sniggered “either way that sounds settled now if you would excuse me I’m going to be hanging out with Lily today” I explained “I think she’s feeling neglected” 

“Have fun” Remus called as I joined the girls and now Frank at the portrait hole. 

Breakfast was full of normal and rather bland conversation. It was fun to sit and listen to them all talk and funny to see how normal things could seem when you weren’t talking about werewolves and illegal animagi. Once everyone was finished we all headed down through the school and out onto the grounds. Severus joined us just within the entrance hall. 

It was always interesting to see him and Lily talk. They didn’t get the chance all that often being in different houses but no matter how long it had been they were able to pick up like it had been ten minutes ago. I envied their relationship. 

Conversation was light and happy as we headed to the lake. Everything seemed perfect until, “hello fellow lions” came a call from the lake. We all looked and there were the marauders. Three of them safely on shore the fourth, Sirius, out in the lake shivering. 

“This is going to end badly” Marlene muttered into my ear as we continued on. I had thought Severus was going to turn back the moment Sirius had called out to us but Lily hooked his arm and dragged him onward determined to not have anything ruin her perfect day. 

“What are you lot doing out here?” Marlene inquired casually. 

“Playing truth or dare and enjoying the sunny day” James explained with his marauders smirk. 

“I’m guessing Sirius chose dare” I muttered returning the wave the frozen boy sent me. 

James sniggered. "It was his choice."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Potter."

James threw his arms up in defense. "Why so negative, Red? it was Remus's play really!"

Lily scoffed and started going in on James about calling her "Red" and how that was rude. Not to mention how giving someone a cold was a cruel trick. 

Remus came up beside me. As Lily continued "How long does he have to shiver out there?" I asked.

"Until the next person goes," Remus informed.

I had to hold back laughter, after all her ranting Lily was really only making it worse. How typical. "This is all rubbish." I heard Severus mutter under his breath. As he sat beneath a tree and pulled out his potions book.

Giving a glance at the too-prideful ice cube that was my friend, I went up to the quarreling love birds to separate them. "You do realize Sirius is still stuck in the lake right?" I reminded James. He blinked then smirked bigger. Apparently, I had given him an idea.

Whoops.

"How about you lot play too?" he invited. I exchanged a look with Lily. This already had a bad smell to it.

I think, or more likely I hoped, Lily was about to decline when the decision was ripped from her hands by Marlene. "That sounds fun!" She exclaimed all to ready to play such a game with the marauders. 

“Perfect!” James’s smile broadened. “Who wants to go?” I swear I heard a cricket chirping on a nearby tree. “Well that’s disappointing how about you Scarlett?” 

I sighed “Alright fine” I looked around at everyone with quizzical eyes “Alice truth or dare” I challenged. 

“Dare” she murmured with slight concern in her voice. 

“I dare you to hold Franks hand for the rest of the game” I stated and saw both of them go cherry red as they took each other’s hands. I swear two people had never been more obvious yet more oblivious about their feelings. 

“Alright my turn” she spoke up her voice a little higher than normal. Meanwhile Sirius’s came splashing out of the lake taking up his dry jacket and wrapping it tightly over his shoulders. “Um Peter truth or dare?” 

“Truth” 

“Is it true that you and the marauders sneak out at night?” The sweet girl smiled evily. 

“Uh..” Peter paused and exchanged looks with the other three who all just shrugged “yes” 

“I knew it!” Lily exclaimed triumphantly. 

“Like the whole school didn’t know it” Sirius muttered sarcastically “Peter go” 

“Uh…” the boy looked around wide eyed “James truth or dare?” 

“Dare” James proclaimed puffing his chest. 

Peter made James confess his undying love to Lily than James made me admit I’d never kissed anyone before. 

"Y-Y-your t-t-turn Scar." Sirius stammered being way over dramatic with his shivers now that he was out of the lake.

I glared over my shoulder at him. "Don't call me that," I snapped, then smirked. "Sirius. Truth or Dare?"

He gave me a disdainful look, and James laughed before Lily elbowed him in the gut. "Dare," he said, reflexively.

My smirk had not disappeared "Alright then. I dare you to go.."

"Truth! Truth!" he suddenly changed his mind following my line of sight back to the water.

The others were all rolling on the floor at this point. "Fine. What is the thing you regret most in life?" I said with mock sincerity.

He grumbled, "Being friends with you lot."

The whole group was alight with laughter. Even Severus seemed partly happy. He was at least no longer reading his book but paying attention. "James C. Potter," Sirius stated in a goofy manner, "Truth... or Dare?"

The curly haired boy rubbed his chin with a silly expression, "I believe I will go with... a dare," he stated.

"Aw! Splendid!" Sirius cheered still making a goofy accent wrapping his arm over James shoulder. "I dare you to kiss....." Sirius paused looking at Lily evilly. The redhead almost seemed ready to run back to the castle. "That tree." he turned to the oak behind her.

I swear the girl about fainted in relief. "Ah my love!" James acted walking up to the tree as if to give it a hug. "How I adore you!" I held a hand over my mouth stifling my laughter. I didn’t want to miss a word of this. 

“Here we go” Remus chuckled next to me. 

James was still being himself, "Oh how I never thought I would see you again for parting is such sweet sorrow and you must let down your leaves.” The whole group was rippling with shushed giggles. 

"But to war I must be off, so I bid you farewell my lovely tree." and with that James pecked the bark and did the stupidest dance away and bow I'd ever seen. I held a hand to the stitch in my side as I laughed. 

Once everyone had stopped laughing James cleared his throat and turned to Lily. “Evans truth or dare?” 

“Dare” the redhead answered defiantly crossing her arms.

The next few moments were a bit of a mad scramble. James’s Dare, Lily’s look of shock, Severus suddenly appearing, his fist colliding with James nose. Soon the other marauders were leading James up the hill. Alice, Marlene, and Frank were in shock. Severus ran into the forest and Lily just looked between the place where James was being half dragged away by Remus and Sirius and the place in the trees where Severus had disappeared.


	32. Boys are Stupid

I was the first of the little group to come to my senses after Severus’s outburst. “I- I can’t believe Severus did that” Lily told me as I came up to her “I mean I can completely see Potter daring me to kiss him but Severus punching someone I can’t believe it” she gasped. 

“Someone should go find him” Alice voiced coming over with Frank “shouldn’t they?” 

“Yeah I’ll go” I offered. Lily gave me a confused look “no offense but I don’t think he really wants to be hearing from you right now” the redhead nodded mutely and I turned heading into the trees. 

There was a moment of frantic searching before I remember I had the ability to sense magic. I closed my eyes and centered in on Severus’s flame within the trees and brush. It was a short ways before I found him. 

In the back of my mind I was aware we were in the forbidden forest but the trees seemed far less menacing in the light of day then they had seemed at night. 

“Severus?” I questioned lightly coming up next to him. As he was sulking at the foot of a tree. 

“What do you want Tanner” he snapped acidly. 

“Wow back to last names are we?” I inquired “I thought we were past that” I took a seat next to him without bothering to ask. 

“Don’t act like you became my friend out of choice. You only did it cause Lily asked you to and you needed a better potions partner I suppose” he muttered rudely. 

“I won’t deny it but don’t act like you were ever fooled the only reason you hang out with any of us Gryffindors is because of Lily” I pointed out. 

The boy made a grunting noise of recognition. There was a pause of silence. “If you ask me Lily’s better off not hanging out with those marauders. Little devils they are” 

I tried not to take the remark personally “they’re not as horrible as you make them out to be” 

“Sure they are” Severus spoke over me “you just can’t see it cuz you fancy Lupin” 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as well as small ounce of rage that made my mouth speak without check “Well you like Lily” 

Severus’s eyes went wide and a pink hue graced his face. We both turned away from each other. “Well I guess we both see each other plain” 

“Yeah I guess” I murmured remembering the last full moon which turned my face even more red. 

“You know you’re not like them” I was caught off guard by the this statement and turned to look at the Slytherin. “You’re different you’re not a marauder. Yet you still hang out with them why?” 

“They’re my friends” I shrugged “they don’t care who I am and I can be myself with them flaws and all. They accept me and I belong.” 

There was a pause “I can understand that” Severus finally voiced. 

Neither of us said anything for a long minute. Before I sighed “You might want to go apologize-“ 

“I’m not apologizing to Potter” The boy cut me off quickly. 

“-To Lily” I finished giving him a pointed look. “You gave her a right scare back there” 

“Yeah me and her both” he muttered. I was about to rise to leave when Severus turned to me again “hang on how did you find me out here?” He suddenly inquired. “I mean it’s not like you followed me right after it was a time before you followed.” 

“Well I..” I hesitated. It wasn’t like my powers were necessarily a huge secret but I didn’t fancy sharing it with the entire school that I could sense where everyone was at any given time. 

“Never mind it’s not important I guess” the Slytherin muttered obviously aggravated as he stood. 

“No wait” I rose to my feet “Severus if we are actually going to try and be friends we ought to start acting it so I’m going to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell another living soul. You swear?” 

Snape fixed me with a narrowed gaze for a moment before nodding “I swear” 

“Have you ever heard of magicae sensum?”   
___________  
“You told Snivolous about your powers?” Sirius gaped at me. 

“Well yeah I mean it’s not like it’s necessarily a secret” I pointed out. “Dumbledore never said I couldn’t tell people about it I just chose not to” 

“Still you think you can trust a Slytherin with that kind of information?” The long haired boy exclaimed.

“He’s my friend same as you why shouldn’t I trust him?” I muttered agitated at the boys obnoxiousness. 

The last week had passed by with an odd tension in the air. Between the obvious up tick in pranks on Slytherin house from James and Sirius, Remus’s fretting about the full moon, and all our teachers supplying a hefty amount of work for our last couple months of term. Things were more than a little stressful here in Gryffindor Tower. 

“What if he tells all his dark arts buddies about it?” James agreed with Sirius a certain edge in his voice now when he spoke of Severus “that Slytherin shouldn’t be any friend of yours”

“Well he is and you lot can just deal with it” I snapped resolutely turning back to the chess game Remus and Peter were playing before the fire. 

“I still think-“ 

“Sirius!” James was cut off by an overly excited looking 2nd year dashing forward toward are resident playboy. “Guess what my friend told me-“ 

“That’s great Jackie but we’re kinda in the middle of something here” Sirius advised the girl who had draped herself over him. 

“Something more important than your girlfriend?” She asked with an annoying giggle. 

I felt a great surge of annoyance at the presence of this girl. I wasn’t quite sure why I was so annoyed by her very presence. She had just saved me from anymore conversation on the topic of Severus and my abilities but she was just so aggravating. Whether it was what she said or how she said it made my blood boil and what felt like a spike of solid anger come into my brain. 

“Scarlett-“ 

“If you are so sure I shouldn’t be sharing my secrets with people then you should remember they’re my secrets to share not yours so just leave me alone” I snapped suddenly surprising everyone. 

“I was just asking you to scoot over jeez” Sirius snapped back. 

“Whatever” I grumbled standing. I promptly left the common room. My face slightly pink, the very confused marauders staring in my wake. 

I stretched my senses out. Alice, Marlene, and Frank were in the library I didn’t fancy seeking them out I continued to browse the castle for familiar flames when I sensed one right around the corner. Sitting on a bench out in the courtyard was none other than Lily Evans. I sighed and sat down next to her.

“Hello” she greeted looking up from her book.

“Hi” I grumbled resting my head in my hands. 

“Whats got you down?” The red head questioned automatically sensing my anger. 

“Boys are stupid” I muttered “and my emotions can’t take it” 

Lily sighed and closed her book “I agree” I shot her a questioning look “I mean I feel bad for what happened to James on account of Severus” 

A small smile came to my face “James? Since when do you call him by his first name” 

A light pink spread across Lily’s cheeks “I meant Potter” she mumbled. 

“Uh huh sure” I gave her a knowing look and we both laughed lightly. Lily opened her book again. “What are you working on?” 

“Astronomy we have to write down the position of three constilations during the week and the different phases of the moon remember? I’ve barely started it” 

“Oh yeah I’d forgotten” I muttered glancing at the paper “by the way the full moon is tomorrow not tonight” 

Lily gave me a confused look “I thought you said you’d forgotten about it.”

“I forgot about the assignment. I didn’t forget to pay attention” I explained to her slyly. Internally kicking myself for letting my knowledge about the full moon slip out. 

Eventually are topic of conversation drifted away from astronomy and on to other things. It was nice to talk to her after all the trouble the boys had been causing over the last couple days. It was like taking a deep breath after having held it for a long time.


	33. Code

“I swear Mcgonagall’s trying to kill us” I muttered looking over the large stack of transfiguration homework we had. 

“We should be getting top marks in transfiguration as I see it” Sirius proclaimed from across me at the table his voice lowering as he continued “I mean who else in the school do you think managed to become an illegal animagus” 

“Because it’s illegal I think you ought to watch where you mention it” I whispered pointedly at the long haired boy my eyes scanning the shelves around us. 

“She has a point mate” Remus added from where he sat at my side “never know who’s eavesdropping” 

“The only person who ever eavesdropped on us was Carter” James objected from next to Sirius as he looked overs his own homework “and last I checked Scarlett and her worked things out between them” 

“I wouldn’t go that far” I muttered thinking back to the time I spent in that old well with the only person I would gift with the title of being my nemesis “it was more like we came to an understanding” 

“I’d call not starting anymore brawls on the quidditch pitch a peace treaty” Remus joked. 

The others boys sniggered lightly around us which earned are table a sharp shushing from the vulture like librarian. “Anyway on to more interesting subjects” Sirius whom I was quite sure had yet to even glance at his transfiguration homework spoke up. “Tonight’s the night we test are peaceful werewolf theory number two” 

“Shhhh” Remus hushed the other marauder quickly “don’t say that word out loud in public please” 

“Come on mate what do you want us to call it your furry little problem?” James inquired with a small chuckle that earned him a disapproving and rather parental look from Remus. 

“I know what we could call the wolf mate” Sirius spoke up and Remus’s eyes swiveled to look at his smirking friend “Moony. Get it? Like moody but moony cause werewolf” 

“Trust me we all get it but we are not calling it that” Remus objected. 

“Not it mate you” James cut in “like a nickname” 

“No” the other boy objected more adimently 

“Relax Moony no one will know what we are talking about” Sirius continued. 

The werewolf shot piercing glares at the long haired boy but any further discussion was cut off by a loud overly dramatic gasp from farther down the shelves. We turned to see the same girl who had yesterday flung herself into Sirius’s arms now looking at us like we had murdered her pet cat. 

“Girls I can’t possibly study here my heart can’t take it” she exclaimed in a voice that would seem out of place in a soap opera. The small pod of girls around her twittered encouragement at her shooting pointed looks at are group and, I noticed a couple pointedly at me. Then the lead actress turned on her heels and strutted away her small squadron at her back. 

“Wow that was a show” I muttered numbly. 

“Take it you broke up with her?” James inquired seeming rather over his friends habit for taking on girlfriends. 

“Yeah and you can probably see why” Sirius muttered dejectedly. 

“You could stand to stop flirting with so man girls if you ask me.” I grumbled. 

“What’s it to you how many girls I date?” Sirius snapped “I don’t think it’s any of your business personally” 

“Maybe not” I shrugged feeling a sense of bitter anger rising in my chest from a source unknown to me. “But it’s starting to get on everyone’s nerves” I looked up from my work and was immediately locked in the other boys silver glare. I glared right back stubbornly. 

“She has a bit of a point mate” James spoke hesitantly seeming to fear the idea of get in between me and Sirius. Neither of us acknowledged his addition however. 

“If you have such a problem with how I run my life then why are you friends with me?” Sirius snapped. 

“If you think I’m nosy then why are you friends with me?” I shot back. 

We didn’t answer each other’s question but a small falter in the boys gaze showing that he as well as I did not want to say the answer to either while we were angry. So in one quick movement I gathered up all my things and rose from the table stealing my eyes away from his silver. 

“I’ll meet you all in the common room this evening” I snapped storming from the library.   
___________________________  
It was finally the evening of the full moon and I waited impatiently in the empty common room for the boys to make there appearance. It wasn’t long though when Remus and Sirius appeared followed by the invisible flames of James and Peter. 

“Finally” I sighed exasperatedly. “Took you long enough” 

“We’re early thank you very much” Sirius snapped. 

“Jerk” I grumbled under my breath turning on my heels to go out the portrait hole. I didn’t look back over my shoulder to see the boys were following me as we walked through the corridors out on to the grounds. As we made it outside I could hear them muttering behind me. 

Remus was the first to make an appearance at my side. “Hello” he greeted timidly. 

“What is it?” I questioned rather harshly. I was still not on good terms with Sirius or James and though I felt bad for it Remus had stepped right into the cross fire. 

“I was dubbed least likely to get smacked if I came and talked to you” Remus explained casually not seeming to mind my aggressive attitude “Sirius was dubbed the most likely. What’s going on with you two?” 

“Nothing” I snapped automatically “something? I don’t know he’s just getting on my nerves.” 

Remus nodded in understanding “listen I get why you’re mad Sirius and James don’t know the meaning of the word subtle nor do they know how to keep their noses out of something but they’re really just concerned.” 

I scoffed “yeah concerned that Lily is going to end up with Severus and that I’m going to become a Slytherin by association”

Remus chuckled lightly under his breath “you know you’ve really got a way of cutting to the point” a small smile graced my lips at his words and I felt the tenseness in my body relax “why don’t you try and have some fun tonight? Fly around and everything and then talk to them. Alright?” 

I nodded taking a deep breath “alright” 

“Splendid” Remus smiled down at me. We soon reached the whomping willow and ducked into the cramped tunnel that was a straight line to the shrieking shack. Not much conversation took place in the tunnel as we were all trying not to bash are heads on the low ceiling. Of course there would be the muttered swear or exclamation as someone tripped or hit their head. 

Soon we were emerging out into the shack itself as the crimson light of the setting sun filtered in through the windows. “Remember we have to transform before Remus this time” James directed. 

“Are you sure that’s the solution James?” Remus inquired tensely. 

“Well it’s the next thing we are trying” the curly haired boy declared. 

“Do we want to go ahead and transform?” Sirius asked seeming quite excited to get started. 

“Might as well” James shrugged. 

Sirius smirked and with a light pop shifted down into a large black dog. “I’ll have a go to” Peter declared and transformed as well into a small rat. 

I closed my eyes about to transform when I was suddenly hit with quite the adnormality. There were two less flames in the room than there should be. I kept my eyes closed for a moment focusing I could sense James and I could sense the mixture that was Remus but I could not sense Sirius and Peter. 

“Everything alright Scarlett?” Remus’s voice inquired and I opened my eyes. 

“Yeah but I’ve just figured out something” I explained eagerly “I can’t sense people when they are in their animagus forms” 

James and Remus exchanged looks and Sirius made a muffled sort of noise. “That’s odd wonder why?” The werewolf placed a hand to his chin in thought. 

“I suppose it’s just like I can’t sense magical creatures” I explained “like house elves and goblins. Otherwise I would have been able to find the kitchens long before Sirius” 

I heard the dog at my feet make an indignant sort of noise. “You guys better change” Remus suddenly spoke urgently the suns down and the moon will be out soon.” 

Me and James nodded he shifted into a large Stag that looked out of place in the large room and I shifted into a falcon I flew up and took to perch on a large candelabra that rested on a nearby table. 

Many long moments passed before moonlight drifted through the windows and we all watched Remus shifted into a horrible monster. Each one of us was tense as the werewolf stood there doubled over. Slowly it raised it’s head however this time it was not with a menacing glare as it had had last month but with a quizzical look. 

The wolf shifted forward and sniffed at each of us before settling into a sort of sitting crouched position. ‘Ha it worked’

Me, Sirius, and Peter all snapped are heads to look at the deer that was James. It wasn’t as if we heard him speak none of us could talk in animal form, nor had we heard him in our heads. Yet we all knew exactly what he had said. 

‘how did you do that?’ Sirius gaped. 

I rolled my eyes slightly ‘I imagine the same way you did’ I thought to myself then as they all looked at me and Sirius made a sort of growling noise. I realized promptly that they had all heard it. 

‘this is cool’ Peter exclaimed letting off a small squeak to compliment. 

It wasn’t long after we all realized that we could communicate with each other that we realized there was very little to do in the shack. Moony as James and Sirius insisted we refer to him seemed quite docial and even seemed to doze a couple times however at the slightest noise from any of us the wolfs head would shoot up so fast inevitably startling Peter who had taken to exploring the many mouse holes in the building. 

After what felt like a couple hours of just mulling over thoughts perched on the candelabra I finally decided to stretch my wings. I flew up and out of the nearby broken window. I felt the crisp night air roll over my feathers and glided nicely on the winds. Every time I took to the air it felt like I was flying for the first time soaring over the lake and the shack. It was a very freeing feeling like being on the quidditch pitch leaving the worlds troubles at the door. 

I had just done a once over the shack when I spotted something riggling in the grass with my keen predator eyes. Before I could stop myself impulse had taken me into a dive. The wiggling object was nearly in my talons clutches before I pulled away. 

‘Scarlett! What was that about?’ Came Peter’s squeaky cry as I entered back into the building via the window and Peter a mouse whole. 

‘Sorry’ I responded apologetically ‘I saw you in the grass and thought you were just a regular rat the falcon kinda took over’ 

‘Don’t do it again’ Pete squeaked and I could see his little rat chest rising and falling rapidly with fright. 

‘sorry’ I repeated.

‘you saw him from way up in the sky?’ Sirius inquired as him and James entered the room. 

‘yeah it was kinda cool seeing with the eyes of a falcon I could even see his tail it looked like a worm riggling in the grass’ I explained happily my current frustration with Sirius ebbing away. 

‘ha wormy tail’ James suddenly bucked excitedly ‘hey Wormtail that could be your name!’ 

‘what?’ Peter questioned. 

‘he’s already got a name James’ I pointed out 

‘no I mean his Animagus name’ James explained seeming quite excited about the idea ‘me and Sirius were just talking about it that way we could talk about animagus stuff and no one would be the wiser you see Remus is Moony Peter Wormtail Sirius says I should be called Prongs but I don’t know about that-‘ 

‘Prongs fits you great and I’m Padfoot’ Sirius interrupted. 

‘I would have thought names along the lines of dasher and snuffles would have suited you lot better’ I joked Peter squeaked amused. 

‘Snuffles would be hilarious but what are you getting at with dasher?’ James inquired. 

‘I am not being called Snuffles’ Sirius objected fervently

‘why I think Snuffles is a cute name and Dasher is a muggle reference James mention it to Remus later he’ll explain it between laughs’ I answered 

‘I’m Padfoot and we can call you Screechy Feathers after that owl of yours it fits you rather perfectly with all the yelling you’ve been doing the last couple days’ Sirius muttered. 

I let off a defiant screech that awoke Moony with a threatening growl that made us all go quiet for a good two minutes. ‘Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs’ James proclaimed proudly ‘the marauders. Has a nice ring to it don’t you think?’


	34. Goodbye

“I’m exhausted” I grumbled trying to lift my trunk to stow over head. 

“We all are” James muttered in agreement as Remus came over and took my trunk from me stowing it easily. 

“Thanks” I smiled at the werewolf. 

“Why does the freaking full moon always fall on the worst nights?” James asked slouching in his seat. 

“It’s not always bad though” Peter objected. “At least they were mostly on weekends” 

“He has a point there” Remus stated sitting down next to me. 

Neither me or James however seemed in the mood to accept that fact though. “Where’s Padfoot?” The glasses clad boy questioned looking out the window.

“Yeah he’s bound to be late at this rate” Remus muttered. 

“I’m sure he’ll make it” Peter squeaked. 

As if on que there was suddenly noise outside the glass door of our compartment. Sirius had appeared flanked on either side by a girl with a third right in front of him. Even through the closed door we could still hear their yelling. Sirius seemed to be pleading with them. We all watched with amused interest until the girl right in front of Sirius raised her hand and… Smack!

“Oh!” We all exclaimed grimacing as the girls stode off and Sirius entered the compartment rubbing his jaw. 

“What did you do?” I inquired as he plopped down in the seat next to Remus. 

“They found out I was dating all of them at the same time” Sirius grumbled still rubbing his cheek 

“You cheated” I snapped. The boy just shrugged grumpily in response “Then you got what you deserve” I proclaimed crossing my arms defiantly. 

There wasn’t much conversation in the next hour as the train chugged on. I busied myself looking out the window at the passing fields. I didn’t even look up when the trolley lady came by but did jump when a pack of lemon drops flew into my lap. I looked up questioningly and saw Sirius looking down at me. 

Behind him I could see the other marauders watching him deliberately. “A peace offering” he declared. 

I picked up the lemon drops and examined them for a moment before sighing “offering excepted. Friends again?” I asked. 

“Happily” he nodded a small smile gracing his lips. A breath of held air seemed to sweep the compartment. 

“Finally” James sighed “I thought you two were going to be at odds forever” 

I shot him a look of annoyance as I opened my lemon drops. Idle conversation of quidditch and the summer holiday floated around. As the train chugged on though I found myself growing more and more restless and uneasy. I didn’t want to go spend a summer with my father as he was. 

I was certain that mother’s condition hadn’t dampened his rage nor could I rely on my Grandparents protection as I had over christmas. I was going to be stuck for an entire summer in a house with a monster. It was looking more and more like I was making my way toward a cage. When all my spirit wanted to do was fly far far away.   
____________________  
“Scarlett, Scarlett? Earth to Scarlett” 

“We’re almost at kings cross what if she doesn't wake up?” 

“Relax Wormtail we’ll find some way to wake her up” 

“Shake her Moony” 

“Already tried that” 

“Yeah Prongs is your memory really that bad” 

“Shut up Padfoot” 

“I take it you’re not going to be giving these nicknames up anytime soon are you?” 

“Nope” 

“We could just let her sleep” 

“Yeah and have her screech at us for not waking her up before we got to the station? No thanks” 

“James has got a point she won’t be happy with us” 

“She won’t be happy with us if we wake her up either” 

“Use the nicknames Moony” 

“Fine Prongs but what exactly is your plan for waking her up without her killing us?” 

“I'll wake her up. Anyone have a water bottle?” 

“Sirius Orion Black if you pour water on me you will not live to regret it”

“See she’s awake” Sirius smirked as I creaked my eyes open. I shifted my feet off the seat and stretched with a yawn. 

“I can’t believe we’re already three years done” Sirius sighed exasperatedly. 

“Yeah I’d give anything to get to just stay at Hogwarts all year round” I agreed. 

“Lessons all year round?” James exclaimed “No way I’m fine going home.” He declared 

“Well your parents are kinda awesome James” Sirius pointed out. 

“They are pretty cool” James smirked “cool enough to say that you can come over anytime you want” 

Sirius grinned broadly “wicked” 

“Honestly I’m surprised they didn’t dub you a bad influence last summer you did sort of set Mrs. Potters garden on fire” Remus pointed out. 

“That was an accident!” Sirius defended quickly “Besides Mrs. Pots loves me” 

We all laughed and I leaned over to Remus “do I even want to know what happened?” 

“Probably not” the werewolf responded simply. 

Moments later the train had slowed to a stop at platform 9 ¾ with a disheartening sigh of steam. We all grabbed are trunks and shuffled off the train. James found his parents near immediately they were always talking to someone and his mother’s bright smile was always shining. Peter and James said goodbye the latter being far more dramatic about it all than the former. 

“Brother” A voice suddenly spoke behind us and me, Remus, and Sirius jumped. Turning it the voice was revealed to belong to Sirius’s younger brother Regulus. 

“Oh it’s you” Sirius muttered obviously agitated. 

“Remus, Scarlett my brother Regulus” Sirius introduced. 

“Nice to meet you” Remus tried to be nice but the other boy barely acknowledged our existence. 

“Mom and Dad are waiting for you” Regulus spoke directly to Sirius “we have to go”

“I guess I’ll see you guys in September” he muttered and shot us his marauders smirk. 

“Bye Sirius” I called after him and Remus waved. 

Me and Remus stood alone on the platform “uh listen Scarlett there’s something I wanted to ask you about” 

“What is it Remus?” I asked as I scanned the ever shifting crowd of people for my mother or I more hoped my Grandparents.

“Well it’s kind.. um” Remus seemed to be struggling to find words then he seemed to stop defeatedly in his stammering “Oh there’s your mom Scarlett” Moony voiced and I looked where Remus was staring. Then he added in a not so kind undertone “is that your father?” 

Looking at my parents standing down the platform set my heart racing. My mother looked even frailer than normal standing next to the raging mass that was my father. I locked eyes with the man “Scarlett!” he bellowed a summons. 

“I have to go” I turned to Remus quickly “have a good summer” 

My father called again as I gathered my things “You to” Remus muttered he was biting his lip and seemed like he want to tell me something but my father was calling me ever the more forcefully. I turned away from Remus and starting walking toward my parents. 

“Scarlett wait” Remus grabbed my hand and I turned around to look at him however my lips were suddenly met with his. 

It took me a second to realize what happened and before I could truly embrace what was going on. I was being ripped backward my fathers hand gripped tightly on my shoulder. 

“Stay away from my daughter!” he was snapping “I don’t want her being with your kind” 

I was being dragged away now I looked back and my eyes met Remus’s desperate gaze. I knew then that I could make it through this summer. Because I had to meet those eyes again.


End file.
